Tyrone : Book 2 of The Mystery Bros
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Tyrone and Matt are now living in Gravity Falls with their siblings, Dipper and Mabel. However, evil is lurking in the sleepy old Town which takes the form of a wicked Viscount, relative to the evil Northwest Family and the return of an old enemy, Bill Cipher. As the dark forces grow stronger, Tyrone and Matt's love are put to the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tyrone woke up screaming from bed, again. This time he had a nightmare that was incredibly real. Well, it felt real to him. Way to real to be anything else. He got up from bed and went to the bathroom, hoping to have it all to himself. However, much to his dismay, there was a line by the door. His older brother and little brother were in line outside the bathroom door.

"Tyrone! What's wrong, we heard you screaming?" asked Dipper, Tyrone's older brother, as he yawned and closed his eyes a little.

"I had a nightmare." Replied Tyrone.

"A pesadilla? Are you alright hermanito?" asked Tyrone's little brother, Matt. He was the recent addition to the family. He was a plucky ten year old Hispanic kid who was very cheerful and always lit up the room where ever he was.

Tyrone patted Matt's head softly. "I'm alright. Thanks little man." Said Tyrone with a smile. Matt smiled back at his big brother.

"What's going on?" asked Tyrone.

"Mabel is taking forever in there. Ever since we arrived in Gravity Falls and had to run the Shack, she is always the first out of bed and ready for work. I'm never ready." Said Dipper.

"Why don't you guys take the day off or something?" asked Tyrone.

"We can't do that. We promised Uncle Soos and Aunt Melody. Not to mention we also promised our other uncles, Stan and Ford, that we had to keep this place going." Said Dipper.

"When is Uncle Soos and Aunt Melody coming back?" asked Matt.

"After their business trip is over I guess. But honestly, I don't really know." Said Dipper.

"I can't believe how time flies right? I feel like it's been a month since we defeated Bill and the Bogey man back at our old neighborhood." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah. And you guys found me." Said Matt.

"Technically it was Mabel who found you, but that counts." Said Dipper, ever the correct one.

"I'm almost out." Called out Mabel from the bathroom.

"It's been fifteen minutes!" complained Dipper.

"This is the only bathroom we got! Bear with me." Said Mabel.

"Sheesh. Instead of buying a new bathroom for the Shack, Uncle Soos instead invests in a sculpture of a waffle man with bacon and eggs for eyes." Said Dipper.

"That statue creeps me out. Is there anyway we can… throw it away?" asked Matt.

"I wish. But Uncle Soos would flip if we did. Unless we make up a lie that a bird ate it or something. He'd buy something like that." Said Dipper.

"But his wife wont. She's the one with the brains." Said Tyrone.

"Okay guys, who's next?" asked Mabel as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You took forever!" said Dipper as he got in.

"You guys are in for it now. Dipper takes longer than I do." Whispered Mabel with a wink to her brothers.

"Aww man. Dipper better hurry." Said Matt as he held his toothbrush in the air.

Tyrone covered his nose as he smelled something really gross in the air. He sniffed really hard and then he realized where it was coming from .

"What?" asked Matt, noticing Tyrone was holding his nose.

"No offense dude, but your armpits smell really bad." Said Tyrone.

Embarrassed by this revelation, Matt puts down his arms nervously. "I'm sorry." He quickly said.

"It's okay. No shame in smelling like a man." Said Tyrone.

"Really? Then I can go around like this?" asked Matt.

"Hell no! You have to smell nice. The ladies dig guys who smell like roses." Said Tyrone.

"The ladies? There is a whole ton of them in town. Like that pretty girl with the red hair from school. She's really sweet." Said Matt. He then shut his mouth. Tyrone smiled wide with mischief.

"Oh yeah? What's her name. C'mon, tell me the details." Said Tyrone.

"I don't know. We go to separate classes. But she smiles every time I see her in the hallway." Said Matt.

"But you stand out. Which is great. Also, Gravity Falls is in the middle of nowhere pretty much. The people here sure are weird, like that one guy that came in the other day. Remember him? The Hillbilly. The one Dipper and Mabel knew." Said Tyrone.

"Old man Macgucket? Yeah, he was weird. But he's cool. I hear he has an arcade in town." Said Matt.

"Him? The guy can't be that rich." Said Tyrone.

"Who knows, maybe he is?" said Matt.

Just then, Dipper came out of the bathroom all clean and shaven. "Bad news guys. According to my calculations, there is at least five minutes left of hot water in the bathtub. Meaning only one thing. One of you guys needs to shower with cold water. Sorry guys." Said Dipper.

"What?! No way man, that sucks. That means I get to use the cold water." Said Tyrone.

"All thanks to Mabel. She used up almost all of it! I had to take my shower less than a minute!" said Dipper.

"What if I take mine in less than a minute?" asked Matt.

"No offense Matt, but your going through puberty. Your starting to smell like really bad, and you definitely need the five minutes, or four to wash yourself real well." Said Tyrone.

"I got an idea. Why don't you two share the bath?" asked Dipper.

"What?!" cried Tyrone.

"I know I sound weird and awkward, but Matt is our brother now, and well he needs to get used to us. Plus, Matt needs a good scrub on the neck. Raise your neck Matt." Said Dipper.

Matt did as he was told. "You see? There's dirt on his neck. Matt doesn't wash himself. He needs help." Said Dipper hoping to sound reasonable. To Tyrone, he was sounding really stupid.

"Have you gone bonkers!? Matt is capable of washing himself!." Said Tyrone.

"I can shower in the cold. I like cold water." Said Matt.

"No, that's not fair." Said Tyrone. He pushed Matt towards the door.

"You take your time. I'll wait for you." Said Tyrone. Matt nodded and got in the bathroom.

"Sorry Tyrone, but I was also thinking of you too. Cold water can make you sick." Said Dipper.

"If your suggesting about that crazy theory that cold water causes my seizures, it's not that." Said Tyrone.

"I'm just worried about you. That medication you are using… I feel like it's not working." Said Dipper.

"I know. You think I don't know that? It works sometimes, but then it does not. If I increase my dosage…." Said Tyrone.

"No. Don't do that. We need to call your Doctor first. Maybe he can help." Said Dipper.

"He lives all the way in Portland. And he's on vacation too. Like super far away." Said Tyrone.

"I'll email him. In the meantime Tyrone, can I ask you something?" said Dipper.

Tyrone nodded. "What's up?" he asked.

"Spend some time with Matt. School is out for two days this week because of the parent teacher conferences, but it would be nice if you spent some time with him. Mabel and I can't do much because of work, but you can." Said Dipper.

"I can't believe he's been with us since earlier this year. In Summer…. Wow. Three months fly by really fast." Said Tyrone.

"All the more reason for you to spend time with him. Especially since this is his first year without his family. We are all he's got now." Said Dipper.

Tyrone understood what Dipper was saying.

"December is just a few weeks away. Gosh. We are in mid November and I didn't even thought of that." Said Tyrone.

"That reminds me; I'm going to the conferences tonight. I'm the only adult here so….. do something with Matt will you?" said Dipper as he left to his room. "I got some money I can loan you guys for later." He later added.

Tyrone nodded and Matt came out shortly after. He was wearing a new orange hoodie and he smelled of cologne. It was incredibly strong that Tyrone covered his nose.

"What?" asked Matt.

"Your cologne… it's super strong…." Said Tyrone.

"Oh yeah. It was Marcos's. He said it draws the ladies." Said Matt with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy came inside the shack ready for her shift and greeted Mabel behind the counter. "Hey Mabes! What up girl?" she said with a high five.

"I'm doing good. And desperate for this day to be over!" said Mabel.

Candy and Grenda came in wearing a black dress similar to Mr. Mystery's clothes. Soos, the new Mr. Mystery gave them that job for the summer, but they stayed ever since.

"You two ready to scare off customers?" asked Mabel.

"You know it." Said Candy.

Grenda flexed her muscle. "I'm so ready to smash." She said excitedly.

Matt came into the shop from the back door and smiled mischievously. He walked by the ladies hoping to get some attention from them with his cologne.

It didn't take long for Candy and Grenda to notice Matt walking by them with a smile. Mabel began to chuckle.

"Mateo Pines Garcia. What are you up to?" said Mabel, playing along with Matt's game.

"You look like your going someplace fun. Got a date?" said Wendy winking at Matt.

"Me? Maybe." Said Matt posing like a model.

Candy and Grenda both cackled with delight. "Is she cute as you Matty boy?" asked Grenda.

"It can't be that cute little girl with the red hair? She lives down the street where I Live. Maybe I can introduce you to her." Said Candy patting Matt's head.

Matt was delighted with the attention he was receiving until he slipped on the wet floor and fell on his bottom.

"Sorry! I forgot to mention I mopped the floor." Said Mabel.

"There goes my big moment." Said Matt as he laughed at himself. Candy and Grenda helped him up.

"To impress the girls Matt, try to put on a more weaker cologne. The one you have on is a little too strong." Said Wendy.

"Too strong?! I thought that thing worked." Said Matt.

"Well here is a piece of advice from us; be cute and adorable." Said Candy.

"Like that's help." Said Mabel.

Tyrone came inside the shop and smiled at everyone. "You guys are having a party and you didn't invite me?" said Tyrone.

"Keep your voice down. Mr. Pines doesn't like the P word." Said Wendy with a sly smile.

"What P word guys?" said Dipper who came in after Tyrone did. He was wearing the same black Mr. Mystery suit and he was wearing an eye patch similar to what his Uncle used to wear.

"Pacifica Northwest!" said Grenda. Dipper jumped to his feet.

"What?! Where!? Pacifica Poo!?" he said aloud. Everyone in the room began to laugh.

"She's not here yet." Said Wendy with a chuckle.

"Pacifica Poo? What the heck is that?!" cried Mabel with a laugh.

"Man guys. I thought she was really here." Said Dipper.

"I heard she was coming this afternoon to see you. You should be ready." Said Candy as she and Grenda walked towards the door for work.

"Today!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?" cried Dipper in a panic.

"Take it easy dude." Said Tyrone.

Wendy walked up to Dipper and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Wendy was surprisingly taller than Dipper by a few inches. She was the oldest in the group and mature, but she was also a good person and friend to everyone.

"If Pacifica were to come here, you be yourself and mess up. She likes that about you." Said Wendy.

"Okay, I'll try to be myself." Said Dipper.

"You are not trying. You WILL be you." Said Wendy.

"Okay." Replied Dipper softly.

"You can't be uptight bro bro." said Mabel.

Tyrone walked up to Matt and patted his shoulder. "Let's go." He whispered. Matt nodded and walked out the door with him.

"So let me get this straight….. you never came to this place ever?" asked Matt as he walked with Tyrone in the forest.

"Nope. Mom and Dad didn't allow me to go because of my condition. I'm in the same boat as you in this place. We are both new." Said Tyrone.

Matt walked up ahead and turned around. "You were right about the cologne I put on. It was spicy for the ladies." Said Matt.

"I told you that was going to tickle someone's nose." Said Tyrone.

Matt looked at the sky with a funny fake scowl. "Thanks a lot Marcos!" he said aloud.

Tyrone tried not to laugh, but he chuckled a little. This was the first time Matt made a joke about Marcos, his brother who passed away earlier this year. Although a little too soon for the joke though, but Tyrone didn't say anything.

Earlier this year, Tyrone and his brother and sister faced off against a sinister Bogey Man and Bill Cipher, the Ex ruler of Gravity Falls. During the whole struggle with the two villains, Mabel was taken to a Dream World in her sleep and found Matt there. After she woke up, she and her family went to OHSU Hospital to rescue Matt and they took him home. In time, Matt became a new family member to the Pines, and their parents had everything legalized.

After reminiscing a little, Tyrone stopped in his tracks and looked at his phone. "According to the map, this hiking trail would take us into a park. We could go there. Or we could take the risk." Said Tyrone.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

Tyrone smiled and patted Matt's head. "We can go to where Dipper warned us not to go." He replied.

"Your thinking what I'm thinking?" said Matt.

"Yeah. Let's break a few rules." Said Tyrone.

The two brothers walked ahead and went to a the hiking trail, hoping to get out of the path that was marked. When they reached the fork on the path, they took the left side, despite that there were Keep Out signs.

"Looks dangerous. I wonder what's there." Said Tyrone.

"Area 51. I know it's area 51!" said Matt.

"Let's check this out." Said Tyrone with glee. They two of them went deeper into the forest and it got darker and darker as they went forward. Tyrone and Matt were both looking in anticipation as they spotted light at the end of the dark hiking trail.

"Please let there be an abandoned theme park." Said Matt.

The boys finally got out of the forest and there was a marvelous field in the open. Far in the horizon were large Elephants with pink polka dots and Mammoths. Giant Manitours were also there roasting pigs on a fire, and unicorns running in the open field.

"Wow! This place… it's so beautiful." Said Matt.

"Just like how Dipper and Mabel described this place." Said Tyrone.

"But I wonder why Dipper didn't want us to come here." Said Matt.

"Maybe because he thought we wouldn't handle it." Said Tyrone.

The boys walked forward and they both heard a loud noise. A bird like noise. They turned and saw a giant black bird flying in the sky. And right in front of the boys, a young man around Tyrone's age was running towards them.

"Run! Run Away fools!" he cried. The bird swooped towards the ground trying to take the boy, but it missed and fly back into the sky.

Matt and Tyrone were both on the ground and they got up as the bird flew away. The boy also stood up and wiped the dirt off his weird clothes. He was wearing a black tank top, had brown shaggy hair, had green shorts and had belts as wristbands on both his arms. He was even armed with a large sword on his back. He looked as if he came from an anime convention.

"You two guys are lucky the bird missed you. I was going to be Lightning Bird chow." Said the boy.

"At least your in one piece. Are you lost?" asked Tyrone.

"Lost? Me? No man, I'm good." Said the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyrone and Matt's new friend quickly introduced himself as he stood there proud. "I am Huckleberry Finn. Pleased to meet you." Said the boy.

"Huckleberry Finn? Really?" asked Tyrone.

Matt was puzzled. "Who?" he asked. Tyrone patted Matt's head.

"Huckleberry Finn was a book I read in middle school. This book came out in the nineteen hundreds. Perhaps this guy lost his head." Said Tyrone.

"My real name is an embarrassment. I'd rather go with the name of this badass!" said Huck. "Okay, then we'll call you that if it makes you happy." Said Matt.

"Listen "Huck", me and my little brother are new to this world, and we want to explore this place." Said Tyrone.

"Explore Gravity Falls? You guys are silly. Not to mention stupid. Gravity Falls may be a nice place to live in, but it is also dangerous! You guys are probably outsiders judging by the way you guys reacted to the thunder bird." Said Huck.

"We are outsiders, but our older brother and sister are not. They come from this place." Said Matt proudly.

Huck looked at the boy and noticed he was different from Tyrone. "How come you're a Mexican Kid and he's a White guy?" asked Huck pointing his finger at both of them.

"I find this offensive." Said Tyrone.

Matt chuckled. "Tyrone and his family saved me early this year. They adopted me and I'm happy living with them. Got a problem with that?" said Matt.

"No not a problem. I think it's actually kinda interesting that white people adopt a kid of color. You don't see that much." Said Huck.

"What are you talking about? You must be living under a rock. It happens all over the world." Said Tyrone.

"I meant no offense guys. I was just curious. Now back to the dangers of Gravity Falls. If I was you two, I'd run for the hills and go back to your city. This place is so not safe." Said Huck.

"Not safe? If our brother and sister survived this place, so can we." Said Tyrone.

"If your brother were Dipper and Mabel Pines, maybe, but I doubt you'll guys will last more than five minutes out here." Said Huck.

Tyrone and Matt turned to one another and laughed. "Dipper and Mabel are our brother and sister." Said Matt.

Huck's eyes went wild with excitement. "You guys are related to them?! The heroes?! Well why didn't you say so. Then there really is nothing to worry about. Well in that case, perhaps you can survive this forest, if you can. But even if your guys are related, you are still no match for this wild forest." Said he continued.

"We can try. Me and Tyrone are men!" said Matt.

Huck was about to say something when they heard the Thunder Bird again. "Let's go to the tree!" said Tyrone. He and Matt quickly ran for their life, laughing and heading towards the trees. Huck also ran, but in a different direction.

He quickly went into really thick and large bushes and stood there for a moment. "If only there was a way to get that thing and lock it back to it's cave." Said Huck.

Once the coast was clear, Huck was supposed to get up and run after it with his sword. However, he felt something in his eyes. They were beginning to hurt a little. Huck closed his eyes, knowing what was to come. He stood there with his eyes closed for a long time. After a while, he opened them with determination in his eyes.

"So those two boys are vital to Gravity Falls? Okay, then I have to keep them alive then. Lord Mothman, what are you up to?" said Huck to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tyrone and Matt arrive at a safe location near a large pond. "This place is perfect, yet a little out in the open." Said Tyrone.

"Relax, as long as the bird doesn't show up." Said Matt.

Tyrone sat on a rock until he heard a soft hum in his ear. He turned around and noticed something sitting on a rock, not too far away from them. A beautiful young woman was sitting there and she turned to Tyrone with a smile so warm, it actually melted Tyrone's heart.

"Come swim with me." She whispered. Tyrone felt as if he were in a trance. Matt turned around and saw Tyrone move away slowly.

"Tyrone? Are you okay?" asked Matt.

Tyrone didn't answer. He walked up to the young woman on the rock and he stood there staring at her. The young woman then revealed her whole body by twisting her torso. Matt who was far away saw that the woman was none other than a mermaid! A beautiful mermaid with a long glorious blue tail. However, Matt knew what Mermaids were capable of. He read about them in stories. They may seem nice, but in reality, they were vicious and dangerous.

"Tyrone! Stay Away!" cried Matt. Tyrone again did not answer, but he stood there looking at the mermaid. She quickly grabbed Tyrone's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. She then seductively moves her hands towards Tyrone's shirt and removes it.

Matt watched in disbelief as Tyrone was now shirtless and making out with the mermaid. He stood there watching and something in Matt suddenly snapped. This scene right here with Tyrone and the mermaid making out…. It coldly reminded Matt of something. Matt closed his eyes and imagined his memory.

Matt's emotions quickly changed from fear to pure rage.

"Tyrone!" cried Matt angrily.

Tyrone didn't seem to hear Matt. The mermaid had him in her clutches. She then moved her hands towards his pants when she felt something sharp on her back.

"Release him! Now!" demanded Huck, who was pointing a large sword at the mermaid's back.

She turned around and smiled. "Huckleberry Finn. Ruining the fun as always." She said wickedly.

"Let him go! The Mothman wants him. If you do anything to him, you'll be answering to the Mothman. And remember what happened to your friend, the siren." Said Huck.

The Mermaid snapped her fingers and Tyrone woke up. It took a moment for him to process what has happened and he quickly puts on his shirt.

"Tyrone, go to your brother." Said Huck, not taking his gaze off the mermaid.

She then tried to sing, but Huck shook his head.

"Your music is no good. I'm immune to your powers." Said Huck.

"That's because you have no taste in music and suggestive material." Said the Mermaid as she stick her tongue out to Huck and quickly went into the water.

Tyrone returned to Matt quickly. "Matt. What just happened?" asked Tyrone.

Matt didn't answer. He stood there confused and hurt. He looked up at Tyrone and shook his head.

"I want to go home. Please." Said Matt.

Tyrone patted Matt's head. "I'm sorry. Did something happen?" asked Tyrone.

"The mermaid. She found out how stupid you were and you went with her." Said Matt coldly. Tyrone felt stung by Matt's reaction.

Huck quickly ran up to them, listening to the conversation.

"It's not Tyrone's fault! This mermaid has the tendency to do that. She sings and seduces men that come to this place unprepared. You see guys! I told you it was dangerous." Said Huck.

Tyrone didn't answer. Matt walked up ahead slowly and Tyrone didn't feel alright. Realizing something wrong had happened, Huck quickly tagged along.

"I'll walk you guys home! I know where the exit is." Said Huck.

"What happened? Did you see what happened? I didn't see anything. And Matt is troubled. Why?" asked Tyrone worriedly to Huck in a whisper.

"I didn't see much, but I did hear your brother call out your name and you didn't answer. When I arrived, the mermaid already took your shirt off." Said Huck.

Tyrone shook his head. "Could that be it?" he said.

"I go to see the look on your brother's face. It was if a painful memory came back to him." Said Huck.

Tyrone shook his head. "Painful memory?" thought Tyrone.

Back home, Dipper and Mabel were in the living room by the time the boys returned and Huck was geeking out.

"Everything okay?" asked Mabel to Matt, seeing his long face.

"I'm fine." He replied.

He walked upstairs and shut the door to his bedroom.

"What happened?" asked Dipper to Tyrone. He was about to answer when Huck got in.

"You guys are Dipper and Mabel?! That's so cool! I'm your number one fan! Please sign my sword!" cried Huck as he pulled out his deadly weapon and pushed it towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh cute, of coarse I'll sign it! Now where's my puffy sticker set." Said Mabel.

"I suppose it's alright." Said Dipper as he pulled out his marker. After they have signed it with puffy stickers and all, Huck hugged his sword tightly, making everyone in the room feel nervous.

"I will cherish this with my life! Peace out yall!" he said with a smile and leaves.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. What's wrong with Matt? Why is he upset?" asked Dipper to Tyrone.

He stood there nervously and briefly summarized the day's events. After he was finished, Dipper shook his head.

"A Mermaid. You met a mermaid and let her sing?!" he cried.

"It's not their fault Dipper. They just happened to meet the mermaid that's all." Said Mabel.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to let myself get hypnotized or something." Said Tyrone.

"I warned you guys to not go in the woods! Not without knowledge and maybe a baseball bat as a sword like object!" Said Dipper.

"This still doesn't explain why Matt is upset." Said Mabel looking upstairs.

"He saw me with the mermaid. He called out my name and I didn't listen." Said Tyrone.

Dipper and Mabel turned to each other and shook their heads. "Tyrone, go talk with Matt. You need to talk to him." Said Dipper.

Tyrone looked up at the stairs. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" asked Tyrone.

"You need to talk to him. We know why he got mad. But it's best you learn it from him than from us." Said Dipper.

Tyrone nodded and walked upstairs to Matt's bedroom. Mabel turned to Dipper. "This isn't a good idea. It took Matt a lot of guts to tell us about "it." Tyrone never knew." Said Mabel.

"I know, but old wounds were opened today. They need to be sealed again." Said Dipper.

Tyrone came downstairs. "He's not answering the door." Said Tyrone sadly.

"Give him time. Maybe tomorrow." Said Mabel.

"Very well. Let's sleep on it then." Said Dipper.

"Is the Shack going to be open tomorrow?" asked Tyrone.

"There is never people on Wednesday. Lets close it tomorrow." Said Dipper.

The following day, Tyrone got up as usual and saw Matt waiting for the bathroom. He didn't wave or say anything to Tyrone. He knew something was wrong.

"Hey Matt. What's up amigo?" asked Tyrone. Matt looked up and nodded.

"Want to do something cool? I bet old hillbilly man got his arcade up and running this early." Said Tyrone. He knew Matt would never say no to an arcade visit.

Matt looked up at Tyrone and wanted to smile, but then he remembered why he was angry and ignored Tyrone.

"C'mon, I know you want to go." Said Tyrone, hoping to convince Matt further.

Matt shook his head. "No girls." He said.

Tyrone then began to laugh. "Is this what this is all about?! You think I was going to leave you like that?" asked Tyrone.

"I'll tell you later. Okay." Said Matt as Mabel stepped out of the bathroom.

Matt quickly got in, and Mabel noticed the tension between the two.

"How did it go?" whispered Mabel. Tyrone shook his head. "I bet he was jealous. You know, I was with a girl. A mermaid in fact." Said Tyrone.

Mabel didn't smile. She stood her ground. "Are you sure about this Tyrone? Maybe patch things up real good with him before you two go out. It's for the best." Said Mabel.

"You know why he's upset?" asked Tyrone. He knew Matt was also close to Mabel and he might tell her things that even Tyrone didn't knew about.

"Let him tell you first." Said Mabel as she turned to leave. Dipper came behind Tyrone and patted his shoulder.

"If you two don't patch things up, I'll think about finding work for the both you here in the shack." Said Dipper with a grin.

A little while later, Tyrone sat next to Matt on he couch. They could hear Mabel sing out her favorite pop songs in the kitchen while she was making lunch. Dipper was angrily telling her to shut up, but Mabel didn't stop. She kept on singing much to Dipper's annoyance.

"Hey." Said Tyrone. Matt simply waved.

"Hey." He replied gloomily. Tyrone and Matt sat there in awkward silence for a little bit.

"Wednesdays. Am I right?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah. They are a pain in the ass." Said Matt, saying a swear word for the first time in a while. In fact, Tyrone has never heard Matt swear before.

"Careful. Dipper has this stupid swear jar somewhere." Said Tyrone.

"You mean Mabel. She's the one with the jar." Said Matt.

"Yeah." Said Tyrone, seeing the conversation was going somewhere. Tyrone then moved himself behind Matt.

"You smell really bad dude. Did you try on the new deodorant?" asked Tyrone.

Matt looked up at Tyrone a little angry. "What do you mean by that?" asked Matt.

Tyrone realized he touched a chord. "Well, you are a growing boy, and your….. you know… puberty and stuff." Said Tyrone.

"Says the guy who almost @#$!$ a Mermaid yesterday." Said Matt coldly. Tyrone was taken aback by Matt's sudden outburst.

"Woah little man. Chill." Said Tyrone.

"If anyone needs a shower first, it's you! You probably smell like fish!" said Matt.

"Nope. You smell as if you came out of the dumpster like a little rat!" replied Tyrone who had just about enough of Matt's attitude.

"A rat?! You take that back you cheese smelling mermaid obsessed maniac!" cried Matt loudly.

"If it's about the stupid bitch from yesterday, I was under a spell!" cried Tyrone.

"Oh sure! It was probably a spell. That is so convenient for you to say! Your are just saying that to cover it all up!" cried Matt.

"Even jungle boy from yesterday knew it was a spell! Believe me!" cried Tyrone.

"Oh I believe you. Believe in the fact that took your shirt off, and you were already sweating over that Mermaid! What was next? Your pants?!" cried Matt.

"Stop it! It's over!" cried Tyrone.

"It's not over!" cried Matt.

"Why the hell is this such a big deal?!" cried Tyrone.

"Because that's how I found my Dad!" cried Matt.

Tyrone fell silent.

Matt shook his head angrily. "Forget it. Just forget it." Said Matt as he turned to leave.

"You two were so freaking loud! Geesh dudes! All of Gravity Falls could have heard you." Said Mabel.

"I tried talking to Matt. But he shut me out." Said Tyrone.

"Shut you out? You also lost control and you didn't seem to think before talking." Said Dipper.

"Your one to talk." Said Tyrone.

"Talk to him again. Now." Said Dipper.

"But he doesn't want to speak to me. He said something about his Dad and then he just left." said Tyrone.

"Tyrone, speak to Matt! Figure this out." Said Mabel as she turned to leave.

Tyrone nodded and went to the kitchen to get a snack for Matt. He went upstairs and heard a soft sniff. He placed his ear on the door to the bathroom and heard Matt crying. Tyrone felt really bad. And ugly. He didn't mean to scream at Matt. Not like that.

Next he went straight to Matt's bedroom and fixed his bed. He even got his new clothes out and neatly organized his stuff.

He then waited outside the hallway and Matt came out of the bathroom holding his towel around his waist. He then miserably went into his room and closed the door behind him. Tyrone followed and waited for a while. After two minutes have passed he knocked on the door.

"May I come in good sir?" asked Tyrone.

"What do you want?" asked Matt rather angrily.

Tyrone opened the door and saw Matt sitting on his bed looking at Tyrone with a scowl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those awful things. And look! I got pizza! But Matt, listen to me. The Mermaid got me with her magic. I really had no control over myself." Said Tyrone.

"I know." Said Matt wiping his nose.

"Then why are you making a huge deal out of this?" asked Tyrone as he sat next to Matt.

"Because…. The way you were with the mermaid reminded me of…. When I was little, I walked in the room while my father had a friend over. They were both doing "it" in bed." Said Matt.

Tyrone's eyes' widened in surprise. "My dad then threatened that if I ever mention what I saw to both my mom or my brother Marcos, he was going to hit me." Said Matt.

"And you believed that son of a bitch?" asked Tyrone.

"I did. I was only six." Said Matt.

"Oh Matt." Said Tyrone.

"From then on, I kept my Dad's affair a secret, until my Mom found out about it herself." Said Matt.

"I see." Replied Tyrone.

"It's weird that I related that to you. And I'm sorry for that. If anyone should apologize, it should be me." Said Matt.

"No. Not at all." Said Tyrone.

Matt looked up at Tyrone and he scooched over to him slightly.

"We all do mistakes. You screaming at me is nothing to what I did." Said Tyrone.

"But you were under a spell." Said Matt.

"Never mind about that. I just want to be with you. That's all." Said Tyrone.

Matt began to cry and Tyrone hugged him tightly. As Matt was in tears, Tyrone softly shushed while he kissed his head.

"I love you little bro. Nothing can change that." Said Tyrone.

"I love you two big bro." said Matt breathing heavily.

The two brothers took their time holding each other and in a moment, Matt calmed down.

"I feel better now." Said Matt.

"There's Pizza downstairs. Want to get some? The slice I brought got cold." Said Tyrone.

"Let's go. I want to hear more stories from you." Said Matt.

Tyrone and Matt hugged once again and they both headed towards the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

Mabel walked in and smiled as she saw Tyrone bonding with little Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The road to Gravity Falls felt very long. So long in fact, Destiny wanted to get out of the car and take a deep breath. She didn't like staying in the car for too long. He driver, a taxi man, was driving very fast, but to Destiny it felt like forever.

"We're almost in Gravity Falls miss. Don't worry." Said the taxi driver.

"I'm tired to think right now." Said Destiny.

"What's that miss. I didn't quite catch that?" asked the taxi man.

"Never mind. Talking to myself. I drift into my thoughts every now and then." Said Destiny.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them slowly.

"I gotta hand it to you miss, you are very brave to go to Gravity Falls." Said the driver.

"Brave? Why is that? I got relatives living there." Said Destiny.

"I said the word "brave" because of the weird stuff that goes on around that area. There have been lots of unusual things." Said the driver.

"Internet rumors if you ask me." Said Destiny.

Destiny moved in to her small apartment and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her hair softly with her trusty red brush and washed her tired looking face. Destiny had light brown hair, and it was easy to distinguish when it was filthy. She immediately took a shower and put on her favorite PJs which was pink with roses.

"I'll decorate tomorrow." She said to herself. She then laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a wild banging from her door.

"Destiny! Yoo Hoo! I know your there!" cried her cousin from the other side.

"Jeepers! I'm coming! Hold your horses." Called out Destiny as she answered.

Huckleberry, her cousin, then charged right in the apartment.

"This place is more dead than the Cemetery down town." Said Huck.

"You are still wearing that wild outfit?! You never change cousin Huck." Said Destiny with a smile. He was always her favorite cousin.

"I was wondering when you would pop out of nowhere. Gravity Falls got really boring after Weirdmageddon." Said Huck.

"Right. The end of the world." Said Destiny making a parenthesis gesture.

"I was there and it was epic! You were missing out!" cried Huck.

"Right. And you would remember because you were only six or seven at the time." Said Destiny as she opened one of her boxes. She only brought three with her.

"Let me guess. One is for clothes, the other one is clothes and the third one is, surprise, clothes!" teased Huck.

"One of them is clothes only. The other two have my stuff from home." Said Destiny as she opened one box that contained family portraits. She took one out and stared at it for a long time.

Huck didn't say a word. He knew what she was looking at. But he knew he had to talk to her. Or say something at least.

"How are you holding up?" asked Huck.

"I'm trying to hold up. But it hurts so much." Said Destiny.

"How is Uncle and Auntie?" asked Huck.

"They are very sad. They haven't been themselves lately. But it's finalized." Said Destiny as she closed the box.

"So they are doing it then? Are they sure?" asked Huck.

"Yes. They are going to sign the papers tomorrow. After that, they will move to different houses." Said Destiny as she was beginning to shed a few tears.

"It's not fair. Uncle and Aunt have been together forever! They had you, then Colin, and now they are on their own, ready to be split apart like a river." Said Huck.

"I had my suspicions you know. I knew my Mom was hiding something. I just chose to ignore it." Said Destiny.

"Was this before or after….. you know." Said Huck.

"You mean Colin? It was after." Said Destiny holding a picture of her beloved little brother Colin.

"I say it was grief." Said Huck.

"Call it what you want, but it does not change the fact that my Mom was having an affair! My Father made a ton of sacrifices for me and Colin! He worked extra shifts, fed us, clothed us! He did all he could to give us what we needed. The back to school supplies! The groceries! My mother never took in consideration all what my Father was doing." said Destiny raising her voice in distress.

Huck quickly calmed her down.

"Easy Destiny. If Colin were here, what would he have done? You tell me." asked Huck.

"He'd be devastated and he would have moved away with me." Said Destiny.

She then grabbed another portrait. It was her father's warm face. She hanged both the pictures of Colin and her father on the wall and decorated it with wall stickers. Huck walked beside her and patted her shoulder.

"You don't have a picture of Auntie?" he asked.

"I do. But now is not the time. I'm really mad at her. And at the same time, I want her back. Isn't it strange that I miss her also, despite everything she did to hurt my Father?" asked Destiny.

"I felt the same way when my Father left." Said Huck.

"That was different. He died!" cried Destiny.

"He died along with all his debts. He gambled and drank until he died. His own vices killed him." Said Huck.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Destiny as she continued getting things out of the box.

"Nothing at all. But I get where your coming from." Said Huck as he turned to look at Destiny. He noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. As long as Huck knew her, she never wore long sleeved shirts that much. Destiny liked wearing T shirts with funny animal symbols and pop culture references. Huck didn't bother to think about it until Destiny rolled back her sleeves. When she did, she realized her mistake, and quickly rolled them back. However, Huck had really good eyes and he pulled Destiny's arm.

"Let go of me." She snapped.

"What's that on your arm?" asked Huck.

Destiny hesitated. She didn't want to show her cousin.

"Show me!" said Huck.

Destiny let out a sigh and rolled back her sleeves. On Destiny's arm were small cuts. Huck shook his head.

"You told me you stopped doing that a long time ago." Said Huck.

"You are not my Father and my brother. And you are not the arm police." Said Destiny.

"But I'm your cousin, and as your cousin, I'm worried. Destiny, have you ever considered seeking help?" asked Huck.

"How dare you say that!" said Destiny.

"Destiny you need help. You've been through so much. First there was Collin's funeral, followed by the grief and then the divorce between my Uncle and Aunt. That's enough to drive anyone crazy." Said Huck.

"Excuse me! But I'm not in the mood for your insults right now you bastard!" cried Destiny.

"Woah woah! Easy there Destiny. I'm only trying to help." Said Huck.

"If you would please leave, I'll be fine." Said Destiny.

Huck sat down on a chair and folded his arms. "You need my help here. I can't just leave you." Said Huck.

Destiny rolled her eyes and kept unpacking, although she grumbled under her breath. After Huck finished helping her, She sat down on her bed and waited for Huck to leave.

"I'm leaving my number here in case you need anything. I'm not far. But Destiny, don't hurt yourself. Kay?" asked Huck.

Destiny nodded and watched as Huck left the room. She smiled and sat back on the bed. However, her smile vanished as she remembered a few things that happened weeks before.

She got up, and looked at her arms. They had scratches that were not deep, but they hurt really bad. Destiny felt that urge to do it again. But she knew she had to get her mind off things. She quickly found a jacket and decided to go out for a walk.

It was very warm in the afternoon which surprised Destiny. It was already Fall, and yet the temperature didn't seem to change. Destiny walked down the street and noticed Huck's shadow close behind her. She turned and shook her head.

"Leave me." She said to her pushy cousin.

"And what happens if I leave? I don't trust you." Said Huck. Destiny walked beside him, knowing she can't get rid of him, no matter what she said. She slowly walked at her own pace as did Huck, who was trying to change the subject while they were walking.

"Gravity Falls sure is a sleepy little town huh?" asked Huck. Destiny nodded slowly.

"You heard about this place haven't you? The strange and unexplainable?" asked Huck.

"All internet rumors." Said Destiny.

"Are you sure? How would you know? There was once a time you truly believed in the existence of little green men and may I remind you about your Area 51 craze back in middle school?" he teased.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Said Destiny.

"Sheesh, you really have changed. If that's the case, then you probably lost your interest in video games." Said Huck.

The two of them quickly passed an arcade. Destiny stopped and looked inside. It was a haven for video game machines both old and retro. The atmosphere of the place was both nostalgic and full of wonderful vibes. Destiny craved that feeling of having fun again in an instant. At least for a little bit, she would enjoy it. She looked at Huck quickly.

"Perhaps a little game would hurt." Said Destiny.

"Now we're talking." Said Huck as he fist bumped Destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyrone and Matt were in the arcade, button smashing away at the machine. Matt was winning, and Tyrone was losing. But it didn't matter to Tyrone. No. All what mattered to him was being with his little brother, and that was all.

"Yay! I won! Eat that Ty!" said Matt pointing two fingers out.

"You did. Bravo little man." Said Ty. Matt smiled and Tyrone smiled back at him. They both stood staring and smiling at each other for a good long time. A mother passed by with her young son and quickly pulled him away, thinking the worst.

"Why are you staring at me for a long time?" asked Matt, with his cheeks numb for all the smiling.

"I'm just happy that your talking to me again. I've missed this." Said Tyrone.

Matt shrugged. "Tyrone, we've been through this already. We both agreed not to bring this up again." Said Matt.

"I just want to clear things up." Said Tyrone as he patted Matt's shoulder. Matt grabbed Tyrone's hand and pushed it away.

"You realize we are in public right?" he said as he looked around.

"Want to take a look at the other games?" asked Tyrone.

"That would be awesome." Said Matt. They both walked side by side to another machine and they ran into Wendy's father, a large muscular man punching a punching doll from a punching machine.

"IN YOUR FREAKING FACE!" he cried.

"Get him! Get him!" squealed an awkward man standing beside him.

"Let's try someplace else." Said Tyrone, feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"Right behind you man." Said Matt.

As they walked past a few machines, they stumbled upon Huck, who bumped into Tyrone.

"Well as I live and breath like wild man by the name of Tarzan! Tyrone and Mateo! What up brotha's?" said Huck with a wide grin.

"Oh! Huck. Nice to see you." Said Tyrone with a forced smile. He didn't really like or trust Huck. Last time they were with him, that was when the whole mermaid incident occurred.

"Hey." Replied Matt, feeling uncomfortable meeting Huck again. He too disliked the guy's sudden appearance. Right behind Huck was Destiny.

"You know them Huck?" asked Destiny as she looked at both Tyrone and Matt.

"Yes! Guys, meet my cousin! Destiny!" said Huck presenting her theatrically.

"Destiny? Really? That's your name?" asked Tyrone looking at both Destiny and Huck. It was hard to imagine the two of them were related.

"Yeah, believe it or not right?" said Destiny.

"Well hello there Senorita!" said little Matt as he gently grabbed Destiny's hand and kisses it. "Your beauty is beyond comprehension. Or something like that. I don't care. You are a beautiful big eyed wonder to behold." Said Matt with a grin.

Tyrone nervously pulls Matt away from Destiny. "I'm so sorry. My little brother gets carried away sometimes." Said Tyrone.

Destiny chuckled. "Oh no, he's no trouble at all. I think he's sweet. Not to mention cute." Said Destiny.

"See! I'm cute!" said Matt.

Tyrone gave him a glare. "Be quiet!" he whispered.

"Of coarse Matt is into older women." Said Huck. Destiny then glared at Huck.

"Come again?!" she snapped.

"Anyway, it was fun meeting you both. I gotta take the little man to another machine. See you two around." Said Tyrone.

"Sure! No problem!" said Huck.

"Nice meeting you both." Said Destiny shaking Tyrone's hand, a practice that no one did nowadays. Tyrone felt strange to shake her hands, but he did it anyway.

"Nice to meet you too." Replied Tyrone nervously.

"And you stay cute as always." Said Destiny as she winked at Matt. The boy suddenly blushed.

As Tyrone and Matt walked away, Tyrone squeezes Matt's neck.

"Next time, don't embarrass me like that! That girl was nice, but had it been someone else, you would have gotten us kicked out of here!" whispered Tyrone furiously.

"Relax Tyrone. What lady doesn't like a Latin Lover?" said Matt making a growling noise. Tyrone folded his arms grumbling under his teeth.

"Why do you have to be the cute one." Said Tyrone.

"I was born different." Said Matt.

Just then, an old man appeared out of nowhere and quickly said: "Yes, very different from the rest of us."

Tyrone and Matt looked at the old man who was standing close to them very creepily. In fact, he was wearing a fancy suit and a long top hat. He even had a goatee that looked incredibly yellow suggesting he smoked an awful lot, and he had an eye glass on his right eye. He looked like a man trapped in another time period.

"Excuse me?" asked Tyrone who was a little alarmed. Matt didn't' say anything.

"The Mexican boy is right. He's different. He can't help it." Said the man rather coldly. Tyrone stood in front of Matt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Tyrone, now sounding a little angry.

"What's this? You are an all American child! Why are you with a boy who clearly doesn't look like he has any education?" asked the man pointing straight at Matt.

"Get back! Don't you dare say things about my brother!" said Tyrone loudly. Everyone in the arcade heard the commotion. "Manly" Dan, the large man with the red beard heard this and walked straight towards Tyrone and the rude old man. Behind him was Old Man McGucket, the owner of the arcade.

"I told you to get off my property you Northwest Trash!" cried Old Man McGucket.

"He's a Northwest? No wonder he's such a despot." Said a few people in the arcade.

"Your brother? Him? Then this makes you half Mexican too right? How sad. How sad that people are now mixing in with others from different races. How disgusting." Said the old man.

"Viscount Northwest! Get the hell out of here! Gravity Falls does not need your poison to spread on all of us!" cried Manly Dan who stood in front of Tyrone.

In fact, the people in the arcade then stood beside Tyrone and Matt. Destiny and Huck were close by and heard the commotion.

"Old Man McGucket. I have told you numerous times to vacate the premises. This arcade belongs to me!" said Viscount Northwest.

"You darn varmit! I said NO! You will never buy the arcade!" cried Old Man McGucket.

Huck then spoke up. "Gravity Falls belongs to everyone! Not just you!" he shouted.

The Viscount shook his head in disgust. "Gravity Falls will be mine. One day. The other Northwest's didn't have the spine to take over. But I do. You will all perish, especially those of different breed." He said, eyeing Matt.

He turned around and walked away. The arcade stood silent. It had seemed that the Viscount had stolen everyone's joy.

"You did a very manly thing here kid." Said Manly Dan as he slapped Tyrone's back with a huge smile.

"Thanks!" said Tyrone, feeling pain on his back but shook it off.

"Sorry Mateo. I didn't know he was going to show up. Here, have some free tokens." Said Old Man McGucket to Matt. He smiled, but weakly.

"Don't let that guy get under your skin kid. He's a Northwest. They are the worst racist and despot people on the planet! All they care about is money and land." Said Manly Dan.

Matt nodded sadly.

"Matt." Said Tyrone as he sat next to his little brother. Clearly the words did pierce through Matt's heart, and Tyrone could feel his uneasiness. Destiny then walked towards them.

"That was very brave of you." Said Destiny with a warm smile.

"Thanks. Although the guy did kill the mood." Said Tyrone.

"I heard people call him a Northwest. What's that?" asked Destiny.

"I don't know. I have a friend named Pacifica who goes by that last name, but she never treats us like that." Said Tyrone.

"That's because Dipper and Mabel saved her from that family. The Northwests were people who took over this land many years ago. They are the most powerful and wealthiest folk in Gravity Falls. But they all up and vanished and left the mansion to rot. It appears this guy is the new Northwest." Said Huck.

"I don't care who the hell that son of a bitch is! He offended my little brother! No one says that about him!" said Tyrone angrily. Matt then hugs him tightly.

"I want to go home." He said.

"Let's go home, and I'll buy you a burger. Or whatever the hell you want." Said Tyrone patting Matt's head.

"Your so good to him." Said Destiny in surprise.

"He's my kid brother. I love him for who he is." Said Tyrone.

Destiny was taken aback by Tyrone's maturity. She never met anyone who placed himself before others like that. Not since her beloved father. Tyrone reminded her of him in some way. She blushed and smiled.

"Your really sweet." She said.

Huck then killed the mood. "So guys! Want to hang out or something?!" cried Huck.

"Someday. I'll give you a call or something." Said Tyrone.

"I'll give you my number." Said Huck.

"Me too, in case. I'm new here so I might need some guidance." Said Destiny.

"But I'm here for that." Said Huck.

"Yeah, but you took me here and spent all your money on tokens!" said Destiny.

Tyrone chuckled and so did Matt, at least a little.

Old man Northwest arrived in the abandoned Northwest Mansion. Everyone left except the girl, Pacifica. But she no longer wanted anything to do with that name. Rumor has it the girl ran off to discover herself and fell in love with a local boy with a hat with a blue pine tree drawing. The Viscount didn't care about relatives. He had the mansion all to himself and it was glorious. However, he was not alone that night. For he had company. Paid company. As he sat down in front of his large fireplace, a young woman appeared by the door way. She was wearing a very revealing and seductive suit with black rose designs and she walked slowly towards the Viscount.

"Where were you? I was in bed waiting for your return." Said the woman as she showed off her glorious hair which was dyed dark purple. The Viscount looked up from his seat and chuckled.

"We already played last night didn't we?" said the Viscount.

The Woman then stood in front of the old man and lowered down to his face.

"Were you in town again. I told you to leave things to me." She said sinisterly.

"Gravity Falls will soon be ours my dear. It's only a matter of time before every insignificant creature down there pays the price." Said the Viscount.

"If you say so. But your plan won't work, not without my power." Said the woman.

The Viscount looked at the woman with his eyes wide open. "Don't! Not yet!" he quickly said.

"Are you afraid of what I'm capable of my sweet?" she asked as her eyes began to glow.

"You'll ruin me." He said.

"Oh but my dear rich old man. I already did." Said the woman as her eyes turned yellow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt woke up with a very uneasy feeling to his stomach. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with the Viscount saying poison, or if he ate anything. But Matt was not feeling well. He got ready for school and headed downstairs. Dipper and Mabel were already working on the shop and Tyrone was hard at work with breakfast.

"Hey little man! Your already up." Said Tyrone excitedly.

"Your in a good mood today." Said Matt.

"Yeah because something exciting is happening in town!" cried Tyrone.

"Really? What's up?" asked Matt.

"The citizens are having a town meeting on how to stop the Viscount." Said Tyrone.

"You mean the old goat from yesterday? Is he really bad?" asked Matt.

"He is. Apparently, he's been trying to kick a lot of people out of their homes and shops. Everyone is fed up with him and everyone is teaming up to settle something against him. I heard from Dipper that Pacifica is going to take charge." Said Tyrone.

"Do you think people will listen to her?" asked Matt.

"I'm sure. Now eat fast little man. The bus is on it's way." Said Tyrone.

Matt ate his cereal and quickly put his dirty dishes on the sink. He then hugged and kissed Tyrone on the cheek, and headed straight for the bus.

Once there, Matt sat down on a seat while the rest of the kids were unsettled. "Keep it down brats!" cried the bus driver.

He then pressed the pedal and drove quickly to the next stop. And the next. And the next. Matt didn't notice much. He just looked out the window deep in thought. He truly felt different for some reason. He wasn't sure why. He got the idea that perhaps the words the Viscount said the day before could have affected him deeply than what he imagined. He shook his head in disgust and breathed in deeply.

Just then, a boy around his age sat next to him. "Excuse me, is the seat taken?" asked the boy.

"Go ahead." Replied Matt.

"Thanks a ton. Finding seats in this bus is really hard." Said the boy as he got out a small book and began to read. Matt looked over and noticed the boy was reading a book in Japanese. Matt looked at the boy and realized he was Japanese himself. He had round glasses and he was wearing a clean navy blue shirt with a long red stripe running down the shirt.

"What are you reading?" asked Matt. The boy turned and smiled at Matt.

"I'm reading an adventure novel about an archeologist that discovers ancient ruins and cursed treasure. My Parents gave me this book as a gift." Said the boy.

"That's cool. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" asked Matt.

"I've been here since the year began. I have seen you a few times, but I never got to say hello or anything like that." Said the boy.

"How silly of me. I'm Mateo. But my friends call me Matt." Said Matt.

"I'm Shinji." Replied the boy.

"Shinji huh? Nice name." said Matt.

"If you don't mind me asking, you look really blue today." Said Shinji, noticing Matt's tired eyes.

Matt nodded. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"Your usually in a good mood at School and you make funny jokes sometimes in class. But today, you look different." Said Shinji.

"It's complicated." Said Matt.

"Family trouble?" asked Shinji.

"No. Yesterday me and my big brother went to the arcade and we met this guy who said a few racist things to me. His words still ring in my head from time to time." Said Matt.

"Sorry man." Said Shinji.

"I think maybe that's why I'm blue." Said Matt. Shinji opened up his backpack listening to Matt and quickly pulled out a few gummies.

"Try these. They are gummies from Japan. You'll like them." Said Shinji. Matt thanked him and put a gummy in his mouth.

"It's good. And really sweet." Said Matt.

"I'm glad you liked them Matt." Said Shinji as he pulled another book from his backpack. This time it was a detective novel, in English.

"You should read this book. It's really cool! It's about this detective who is actually from Iraq. But people discriminate him because of the color of his skin. But he doesn't let that bother him." Said Shinji.

"Really? How does he do it?" asked Matt.

"In the book, the detective surrounds himself with people who understand and even respect him. Not to mention love him. He has a wife, two kids, a good friend next door, and the police department respect him for his work. Society doesn't appreciate him, but he knows deep in his heart he's doing the right thing." Said Shinji.

"This guy must be made of steel." Said Matt.

"Don't feel bad about what you heard. You have a family. Did you talk with them about it?" asked Shinji.

"My big brother tried to cheer me up afterwards. But I've been down on the dumps and he's been a little worried." Said Matt.

"There you go. A big brother. I don't have one of those. I'm a single child. Oh, but you got me! I'm a friend!" said Shinji cheerfully.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, I guess you are!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt and Shinji were in class when their teacher suddenly told the children that School was going to be out for a while. An unexpected good news for many, however Matt felt something was not right. He asked his teacher what was really going on, and she told everyone to stay in large groups and to stay with their families at all costs. The teacher was very vague on the details. And Matt felt something was definitely going wrong. He remembered Dipper saying how dangerous Gravity Falls can be from time to time. He was deathly worried.

"Hey Shinji, don't you think it's weird that they are doing this to us?" asked Matt while he and his friend went walking down the hallway of their school. All their classmates were thrilled and happy to be free from school, but Shinji was also thinking the same thing.

"I have heard rumors from my parents, but I didn't think much of it." Said Shinji.

"What rumors? Do you know?" asked Matt looking at his new friend. Shinji hesitated before speaking, but spoke softly to Matt.

"My parents were saying that kids in Gravity Falls were going missing." Whispered Shinji.

"Missing? How?" asked Matt.

"They are here for one day, then they are gone the next day. Some kids have been gone for about two weeks and Gravity Falls is having a town meeting today." Said Shinji.

"My brothers and sister went to that! I bet they might know more." Said Matt.

"Do you think it's real? I honestly think it's all baloney." Said Shinji.

"How long have you lived in Gravity Falls?" asked Matt with curiosity.

"I was born in Portland, but we moved here recently." Said Shinji. Matt nodded. Of coarse Shinji wouldn't know about the weirdness in Gravity Falls. He knew nothing. Not yet.

"Do you know anything about this place?" asked Matt again, hoping to get another good answer.

"Rumors mostly. Ghost stories and stuff." Said Shinji.

"I see. Ghost stories." Said Matt, finally realizing Shinji really didn't know anything more. And he wanted to say more to him, but he held himself. He didn't want Shinji to get into a panic if he knew about the dangers of Gravity Falls.

Tyrone, Dipper and Mabel were in the Gift Shop and checking their inventory. Tyrone was hard at work checking how much Bigfoot Merchandise they still had. Mostly pencils and stickers, and a few plush toys. He looked up at the hour and he quickly got up. He remembered he was supposed to pick Matt up from the bus stop.

"I'll be right back guys. This whole thing with the missing kids is scaring me by the way." Said Tyrone.

"I'm worried too." Said Dipper as he closed up shop. It was raining very hard that day and there were no tourists to be seen obviously.

"I don't like this either. You guys don't think it's the Bogey Man again?" asked Mabel.

"Unlikely. He's with his wife and I doubt he'll go back to the dark side any time soon." Replied Dipper.

"What about Bill?" asked Tyrone.

"Bill is locked up at those large creepy doors in the Dream World. It's impossible for him to be outside." Said Dipper.

"The missing children are all around 10 to 12 right? Our Matt is around that age!" said Mabel worriedly.

"Matt is a tough kid. They'll never get him." Said Tyrone.

"If you say so." Replied Mabel worriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Matt got off the bus and hugged his brother tightly. The parents picking their kids up were baffled to see them embrace each other for obvious reasons. One was Hispanic, the other, a white boy. To a young mother, she thought this was the most adorable thing she ever saw. To a grown man with a red beard however, it was a bit weird, and suspicious. The man decided to ask up.

"Is he your brother?" asked the man. Tyrone looked up at the guy and nodded.

"Yeah he is." Replied Tyrone, knowing there was more to the man's words than just that.

"Okay." Said the man as he walked away with his kid.

"Is there a problem?" asked Tyrone a little angrily. Matt pulled his arm quickly.

"Tyrone, no." he whispered.

The man with the red beard shook his head. "There is no problem at all. I just asked." Said the man.

Matt pulled Tyrone's arm tightly this time. "Please, let's go." He said a little harshly. Tyrone looked at his brother and nodded.

They both walked away and Matt held Tyrone's hand.

"Dude, what was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to say something to you. Not like last time." Said Tyrone.

Matt nodded slowly.

"Did you hear about the missing kids?" asked Tyrone, hoping to change the subject and get Matt's mind on other things.

"I heard about it at School. Everyone is on edge." Said Matt.

"I think there is something evil going on here in Gravity Falls again." Said Tyrone.

"It could be. I bet you it's that mermaid from last time!" said Matt.

"Don't bring her up." Said Tyrone rolling his eyes, but with a smile. Matt chuckled a little.

"I saw you talking with someone in the bus. Who was he?" asked Tyrone.

"I made a new friend. His name is Shinji. He's Japanese." Said Matt.

"Cool. Your making new friends already. That makes me proud." Said Tyrone.

"I'm glad your proud. But what are we going to do now?" asked Matt.

"Dipper is looking through the old journals like a crazy man. He's hoping to find anything similar, but there's nothing." Said Tyrone.

"Why not ask the main source of the journals?" said Matt.

"He's doing that right now. Hopefully we find an answer." Said Tyrone.

Matt chuckled again. Tyrone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"The way we talk. We sound like superheroes from a comic book. We are like worried over supernatural stuff." Said Matt.

"Ever since we both got dragged into Dipper and Mabel's life, it's one weird thing after another." Said Tyrone.

"First there was the Bogey Man, then the Dream World, then the moving trees from last night…"

Tyrone interrupted Matt quickly. "Moving trees?" he asked.

"I saw some trees move a little last night. I didn't think much of it." Said Matt.

"Anything else?" asked Tyrone.

"Well there was one thing, but I took it as an owl. I saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance. But then they vanished into thin air." Said Matt.

Tyrone felt chills up his spine. "We better tell Dipper." He said sounding alarmed.

Meanwhile, Dipper was beginning to dial his friend, Soos. If anyone knew where he could locate his Uncle Ford and Uncle Stan, it was that guy. He waited until Soos picked up.

"Dipper my man! How are you!" cried Soos over the phone.

"I'm good Soos! You are not going to believe what's going on in town." Said Dipper. He then recounted what was going on with the missing children and the Red eyes that Matt and Tyrone mentioned when they returned home.

After Dipper was finished, Soos let out a sigh. "Red eyes? Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! Red eyes." Said Dipper.

"I remember hearing something about that when I was a kid. Actually, the same things happened a long time ago." Said Soos.

"Really?" asked Dipper. He didn't expect Soos to know anything about that.

"When I was a boy, Dad, I mean, Mr. Pines, was seriously drunk one day. He fell on the couch and I decided to clean the shop and stuff. However, kids were also going missing too and I was under house arrest by Mr. Pines and my Grandma. Mr. Pines didn't want to lose his only handyman that worked for free." Said Soos with a chuckle.

"Of coarse he would say that." Said Dipper rolling his eyes, but smiling at the same time.

"Now, around that time….. there were rumors of a naked woman appearing out of nowhere and seducing people into a myst. First, grown people were going missing, then kids. Those who saw the woman say that she had glowing yellow eyes and floating purple hair." Said Soos.

"The journals don't have anything about that." Said Dipper.

"Actually, there is one person in town that has seen the woman and lived to tell about it." Said Soos.

"Was it Uncle Ford?" asked Dipper.

"Nope. It was Old Man Mcgucket." Said Soos.

Dipper felt crestfallen when he heard this. "I doubt he would remember." Said Dipper.

"You'll be surprised he still has his memories intact. He was Ford's friend after all. Talk with him and see if you can get answers." Said Soos.

Dipper nodded and quickly said yes to Soos. He realized that speaking to the crazy man was their last option. Ford was not around to ask, but McGucket was. Dipper knew he had to act quickly. If not, then Gravity Falls would be in trouble again.

"Welcome back to my arcade!" cried McGucket who was sitting on his rocking chair in his office. It was an empty room save for decapitated heads of animals and an old couch. Dipper, Mabel, Tyrone and Matt sat there. Mabel and Matt were excited to be in Mcgucket's arcade, since it was the most popular place to visit and the most fun! Dipper and Tyrone on the other hand were nervous and anxious. McGucket was a nice fellow, yet he was very eccentric.

Dipper briefly explained to the old man what he learned from Soos and asked him if he knew more. As he was telling McGucket, his face suddenly began to change. Fear was written all over him and he quickly grabbed the pillow from his rocking chair.

"What else?! Did you see her! Did you see the naked woman!?" cried Mcgucket in a panic.

"We don't even know who that is!? And we haven't even seen her either." Said Dipper.

"If we did, we both would have closed our eyes." Said Tyrone.

"I did see an old naked lady walk by the shack once." Said Mabel. Everyone quickly turned to her.

"Did she have purple hair?!" asked Old man McGucket.

"No, she was wearing an old hat with a bird on it." Said Mabel.

"Oh, that was Mrs. Num Yum. Never mind." Said McGucket. Everyone then burst into a laughter.

After Dipper took a few breaths, he quickly asked again, although with a smile on his face. "So this woman, and the pair of red eyes…. What is all this?" asked Dipper.

Old Man McGucket closed his eyes. For a while, he said nothing. Matt even thought the old man fell asleep, until the old man opened both his eyes and stood up front. He picked up his glasses, and quickly grabbed a pair of black gloves. He quickly grabbed a long white lab coat and covered himself. He removed his hat and in an instant, he placed a brown wig on his bald head. He looked like a totally different person! Matt and Tyrone were dumbfounded by the fact that the old man changed from a simple hillbilly to a mad scientist looking fellow.

However, to Dipper and Mabel, they knew all to well who just appeared right before them. Before he was Old Man McGucket, he was once Uncle Ford's assistant. A very smart and capable man who lost his mind thanks to the madness of Gravity Falls. Standing before them was Fiddleford McGucket.

"Dipper, Mabel, you both look taller than the last time I saw you both." Said Fiddleford.

"Likewise Mr. McGucket." Said Dipper with a smile. Mabel nodded. "It's good to see you again." She replied.

Tyrone and Matt both looked at each other and then at Fiddleford. He smiled with a toothy grin. He still had those rotting teeth and long white cartoonish beard. "You must be Tyrone and Matt. Yes, my other self has very kind memories of you two. I'm sorry the Viscount said those terrible things to you both. I have my other self's memories." Said Fiddleford.

"What happened to you?!" cried Matt. Tyrone held Matt's shoulder tightly.

"Long ago, I was once this man. But I'm sure Dipper and Mabel told you about Stanford and Gravity Falls." Said Fiddleford.

Tyrone and Matt nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll go back to being Old Man McGucket. This man standing before you is just a temporary thing to warn you all of a danger that is coming to Gravity Falls." Said Fiddleford.

"So there really is a danger." Said Dipper.

"Yes. The missing children you all speak of is the work of the ancient evil, The North Wind." Said Fiddleford.

"Who's she?" asked Tyrone.

"Glad you asked. The North Wind is a wicked supernatural entity living in Gravity Falls. She is on par with the wicked Bill Cipher." Said Fiddleford.

"I knew it! She's working with the Nacho!" cried Mabel.

"Yes. In fact, she and Bill used to date." Said Fiddleford.

"No way!" cried Tyrone and Matt in unison.

"Yes way. They were a thing. And because those two were powerful, they wanted to take over Gravity Falls, then the world. But they went through what all couples go through. They bickered and fought and broke up." Said Fiddleford.

"And what does that have to do with the missing kids?" asked Dipper.

"You see, The North Wind is what you call an alternate version of Mexico's "La LLorona." She kidnaps kids and seals them away for some reason, then she releases them back to their families." Said Fiddleford.

"She returns them? Then this means that the current missing kids will come back?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah. But it's a process that takes years! The kids are returned to their families broken with no memory of what has happened, and they are not the same as they were before. Only one child never came back from the North Wind's clutches and there was even a large search party for the missing boy. Ford and Myself were part of that search party, and sadly we found the missing child. He was not alive." Said Fiddleford.

"That's awful." Said Dipper. Mabel, Tyrone and Matt were horrified by this and Fiddleford continued his story.

"After the child was buried, Ford and I were searching countless ways to defeat Bill, because at the time, we thought he was responsible. When we encountered him, he told us of the North Wind and who she was. Ford did get a chance to meet her, and he DID write a journal entry of the woman. The pages included her weaknesses, and her hideouts." Said Fiddleford.

"Which journal was it?! I could have missed it." Said Dipper with is hopes rising up.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Ford wrote it in the very first volume of the journals. When the North Wind learned of this, she snatched the pages off the book and destroyed them." Said Fiddleford.

"Why am I not surprised." Said Tyrone.

"No! But you were there! You read the journal entry!" said Dipper. Fiddleford shook his head sadly.

"As you probably know, and might remember, most of my memories of my time with Ford here in Gravity Falls fell to ruin with that memory wipe machine I created." Said Fiddleford.

"Man! We know who the woman is, yet we don't know her weaknesses or anything!" said Dipper.

"It's not his fault Dipper. We have enough information as is!" said Mabel optimistically.

"We know what she did, and who she is now. We can now tell everyone to be extra careful." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah! And besides, we got friends all over the place that will help us." Said Matt.

"But there isn't anyone supernatural in our team that can stop The North Wind." Grumbled Dipper.

"Oh there is! You just haven't met him yet." Said Fiddleford.

"What?! Who is it?" asked Matt.

"He is an elusive creature that has lived in Gravity Falls for many years. Ford wrote briefly about him in the journal, but with false information. But he did owe Ford money that one time." Said Fiddleford.

"Who is it! I demand to know!" cried Dipper desperately.

"Calm down." Said Tyrone.

"He is knows as the Mothman. One of the Three Great Guardians of Gravity Falls." Said Fiddleford.

"There are three of them? And where were they during Weirdmageddon?" cried Mabel.

"The Guardians were there! Why, it was they who helped me with my person. I sometimes switch between Old Man McGucket, then Mr. Fiddlford! What makes you think I tinker away with potions and stuff. And that giant robot Tree house during our final battle?" said Fiddleford.

"I wish I could have seen it! It was probably epic!" said Matt.

"It was epic! And they were by our side, without anyone knowing." Said Fiddleford.

"Who are they?" asked Dipper.

"There's the Great Prince, which is a blue Deer with connections to water and life; then there's Amalthea, the Unicorn of Unity and Strength. She has nothing to do with those other unicorns in the forest." Said Fiddleford.

"Oh don't remind me!" said Mabel, remembering a bad childhood experience with Unicorns in Gravity Falls. It's a long story.

"Then there's the Mothman, the strongest of the three Guardians. He has the power to see things before they happen, and has warned many of future dangers. He tried to warn Ford about Bill Cipher, but he scoffed at him many times. And we all know how that turned out." Said Fiddleford.

"Will he come to us if we need him?" asked Dipper.

"The Mothman usually can't allow himself to be seen by humans. He rarely does that. But he does have an apprentice living in Gravity Falls. Some have taken the mantle to be Moth Man's spies and confidants. So far there is only one living here." Said Fiddle ford.

"Who is it?" asked Tyrone.

"You two have already met him. He was with his cousin in the arcade." Said Fiddleford.

"Huck! Huck is friends with the Mothman!?" cried Matt.

"Well there you have it! We know where to turn to now!" said Tyrone to Dipper.

"Yeah, I guess your right!" said Dipper.

"Great! Hopefully we save the kids in time!" cried Mabel.

"But careful friends. Bill may be locked up, but his influence is still here. The North Wind is just as powerful as he is. Don't underestimate her." Said Fiddleford.

"Okay dude!" said Matt. Fiddleford smiled his toothy grin and in an instant, he went back to Old Man McGucket.

"Well, what did I miss!" he asked cheerfully and everyone began to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Destiny woke up screaming on the top of her lungs. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the bedroom in horror. After she processed what has happened, she began to cry. She just had a horrific nightmare. One that involved her parents. And her little brother. She angrily got up from bed with a headache and went to get a really cold shower.

While she was bathing, she noticed the scars on his wrists were starting to fade away. It has been a while since she did self harm to herself. Perhaps that talk she had with her cousin, and the change of scenery must have helped her in some way. Destiny began to think an awful lot, but she didn't allow her negativity bother her. She went straight for breakfast after her shower, and prepared her coffee. The smell of the roasted black beans in the coffee machine filled the air with a sweet lovingly scent that relaxed Destiny's mind and body.

In a moment, she received a text from Huck. He said he was going out and be back to pick her up and take her sightseeing in the woods. Destiny was never one to explore the great outdoors, but she always had that curiosity of exploring different places. And with such urban myths surrounding her little town, Destiny truly wanted to learn more about this place.

She was about to sit down and enjoy her coffee when she heard a gentle knock on the door. It was weird for her because Destiny never had visitors. She was secretly hoping it was those sweet brothers from the arcade, or maybe even her cousin. She answered the door and standing right there was a little girl with big red eyes.

"Can I help you sweetie?" asked Destiny, feeling sorrow for the little girl. The little one didn't answer. She quickly reminded Destiny of herself. She had light brown hair, piercing blue eyes which were red because of all the crying and a blouse that looked familiar. Destiny looked outside her door.

"Where's your mommy? Or your Daddy? Anyone around?" asked Destiny.

The girl didn't answer. She just shook her head, and began to cry. Destiny couldn't handle this. She quickly pulled the girl inside her apartment and had her sit on the couch.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" asked Destiny nervously. She was starting to get scared that the girl wasn't saying anything. She figured maybe she ran away from a domestic situation or something like that.

"I'm fine. I'm just scared." Said the girl weakly.

"Oh you poor thing. Sit there while I get you something." Said Destiny. She rushed to the kitchen and quickly fixed a not so hot chocolate for the little girl. She even added whip cream and sprinkles to ease the situation.

She handed the cup to the girl and she drank it slowly. Destiny watched her intently. Something about this girl was very familiar. However, she couldn't place in her mind why? Did she see her at the arcade? The town plaza? Somewhere? Destiny wanted to remember, but she couldn't picture seeing the girl in any of the places she's been.

"What's going on?" asked Destiny. The girl looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Light. Life. Linda." Said the Girl.

Destiny was taken aback by what the girl said. She mentioned the name "Linda." Destiny could have sworn to have heard it someplace.

"Who are you my sweet?" asked Destiny to the girl. She wanted answers immediately. Everything was starting to spook her.

"Life. Death. All the same. End of Gravity. The End of the falls. The end. Bill Cipher. The End." Said the girl.

"I meant your name honey." Said Destiny.

"My name is…." The girl stopped. Just then, her eyes became lifeless and her body vanished before her eyes. Destiny screamed at the top of her lungs. She then felt someone tap her shoulder.

She stood there in horror as right next to Destiny stood a middle aged woman with purple hair, glowing yellow eyes, and with no clothes on at all. Destiny looked at her up and down and screamed.

"You! You're the woman everyone is talking about! The one kidnapping kids!" cried Destiny.

"And you tricked me! I followed the girl here, but it appeared she was nothing more but an illusion." Said the woman in a deep seductive voice.

Destiny ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Leave!" she cried in a panic.

The woman stood there watching Destiny and waved her hand. In that moment, Destiny fell to the ground.

"Are you there?"

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Destiny heard a little girl's voice from beyond the abyss. In fact, she found herself in darkness. There was nothing at all, save the voices of children. Destiny found that she still had her body which was good, but she was in an abyss with voices and nothing more.

"Hello?!" she cried.

"Hello!"

"Timmy?! Did you hear that?!"

"I heard it! It was a woman's voice! We're saved!"

"Please! Save us! We don't know what's going on!"

"Let us out! I want my mommy!"

"My Daddy will die if I don't go home!"

Destiny felt her heart sinking hearing the pain from the voices. They were children lost in the same place she was.

"Speak! I'll come to you!" she cried. She tried to float in the abyss, but she felt she was going nowhere. The Voices did speak up, but Destiny felt they were far away. She didn't even know what to do. What would she do if she did find the sources of the voices? How will she break them all free from the darkness.

She then remembered something important. "Linda." She whispered. She finally remembered something that made her feel chills.

Linda was the name of an ancient fairy who helped people in time of need. She heard those stories many times from her father and her imaginative little brother. Destiny heard the story in many ways and in different versions. Some say she was an Angel. Others say she was a fairy who escaped from story books. Others say she is the embodiment of love itself.

What ever the reason, there was a reason the "girl" came to Destiny. She told her the name Linda. Destiny quickly spoke out the name as loud as she could, and then, the voices stopped. Destiny wasn't sure if she did the right thing, or if she actually did a good job memorizing a few things. Nothing came to mind. Destiny felt hopelessly lost until she heard her name. Then, light appeared out of nothing and Destiny found herself in a beautiful land of clouds.

Gone was the darkness. Now, it was only the sky. And standing there on a platform made of glass was Linda herself!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Welcome Destiny." Said Linda with a voice that was very warm and comforting. Destiny felt chills down her spine just by looking at Linda. She was very beautiful with her long elegant blue dress and her warm motherly features were welcoming.

"Are you Linda, the Star?" asked Destiny.

"Yes my dear. It is I. Linda." Said she as she stepped down from the glass platform and walked towards Destiny to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know all about you my dear. And about the grief you are going through." Said Linda.

"Where are we? And why does this place feel like a prison than out in the open air?" asked Destiny. She did feel a little cramped in the place, despite looking like the sky itself.

"That is because this IS a prison." Said Linda sadly.

"What?" asked Destiny.

"You cannot see them, but there are invisible walls that have caged me in the beautiful sky. I will show you." Said Linda as she walked towards a cloud and placed her hand on something very firm and sturdy. Destiny did the same and realized Linda was right. What she touched did feel like a wall, not air.

"This is so surreal!" cried Destiny.

"It's because of the North Wind." Said Linda.

"The naked woman from before?! She locked you here?" asked Destiny.

"Yes. It all happened very fast. She came before me and demanded that I step down as a Guardian of the Light. I had no choice but to step down, for she had children under her mercy. She locked them away in a dark abyss and if anyone were to die there, they would be lost forever. Ever since I came here, all I have been watching from visions are pain, and suffering. She is taking away children and putting them all there in that awful place." Said Linda.

"How could she?! Why is she doing this?!" cried Destiny as she waved her arms frantically.

"Revenge against humanity. The North Wind used to be a normal woman living on Earth, but she grew up in very harsh environment full of domestic violence, loss and anger. It is a very long story my dear. And for that, I will need the Pines." Said Linda.

"The Pines? You mean Dipper and Mabel Pines?" asked Destiny.

"Yes. They are some of the very few people I can rely on this dangerous quest. In order to stop The North Wind, they must voyage within the boundaries of Gravity Falls. The forest itself has many secrets and ways to stop wicked beings." Said Linda.

"Then I will have to find them. But how can we escape?" asked Destiny.

"Not I. If I were to leave, The North Wind will kill the children in the abyss. Only you can escape without her knowing. You must close your eyes, and use your imagination. Imagine you are home, in a safe place by the fire, and before you know it, you'll be home." Said Linda.

Destiny did as she was told and she closed her eyes. She whispered how her room looked like and she felt the air around her warm and familiar. She opened her eyes and found herself in her room again.

She quickly ran to the living room and saw Huck just entering.

"The door was unlocked and I helped myself in." said Huck.

"Huck! You need to hear me out! Something terrible is happening!" cried Destiny.

"Slow down, what's going on?" asked Huck noticing his cousin looked urgently forward.

"We need to stop the North Wind! She's taking away children!" she cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tyrone and Matt were out for lunch at a local café in town. They were both eating and enjoying each other's company. All this talk of the North Wind and the missing children was all very stressful. Dipper was hard at work looking for more info on the North Wind and the legendary Mothman, while Mabel had her friends search the area for anything suspicious.

During all this, Tyrone thought it was best to take Matt our for a stroll and bond with him. He figured that all this was scaring him a little bit.

"Are you sure it was alright for the both of us to leave home like that?" asked Matt.

"I'm sure. Besides, it's Dipper and Mabel we are talking about." Said Tyrone.

"If you say so." Replied Matt. He tried to process what he learned at Fiddleford's place. He still couldn't believe the crazy old coot was once a bright scientist.

"So let me get this straight; Fiddleford turned into Old Man McGucket, then he became Fiddleford again for a little bit, now he's back to old man." Said Matt.

"Close enough. I'm still processing all this myself." Said Tyrone.

As the hour passed, they both heard their names out loud and they turned their heads to see Destiny and Huck running towards them.

"Tyrone! Matt! Thank goodness your both here!" cried Destiny.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Tyrone nervously. He noticed how hard Destiny was breathing to catch her breath.

"She saw her!" cried Huck.

"Her? Her who?" asked Matt. "The North Wind fool!" cried Huck.

"What?! Is this true!?" cried Tyrone.

"I saw her clear as day guys! And there's more. I need to talk to Dipper and Mabel." Said Destiny.

Back in the shack, Dipper was scratching his head really hard and he was about ready to rip his hair off. Mabel came into the living room with snacks and noticed all the paperwork on the floor.

"You really need a break Dipping Sauce." Said Mabel.

"A break?! Tyrone and Matt ditched us, you are doing God knows what, and there's a crazy woman out there kidnapping kids! How can I take a break!?" screamed Dipper.

"Okay for starters, don't lose your cool. And second, I told Tyrone and Matt to get a breather. Your being obsessed! Remember what happened to Ford. He lost years of his life in that other dimension while Grunkle Stan had to work hard to get him back." Said Mabel.

Dipper breathed in and out deeply. "Your right. I don't want to do the same mistake. Sorry Mabel. It's just that…. …. I can't help but think about the families that lost someone right now." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry about it. There is always a sign." Said Mabel as she placed her hands on Dipper's shoulders.

"Everything will be alright little brother." Said Mabel.

Dipper hugged Mabel tightly. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard." Said Dipper.

"There there. Don't you worry. I know we can save the children. We beat Bill didn't we? And we beat the Bogey Man too. Not even in his dragon form could he beat us." Said Mabel.

Dipper nodded and then he stood there frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel. She turned around and almost wanted to scream. But she kept quiet. Right in front of them, standing in the living room, was a giant black creature with piercing red eyes.

"The Pines. At long last we meet." Said the creature.

"You! You're the Mothman!" cried Dipper.

"Your very cute and fuzzy." Said Mabel. Dipper shot her a look.

"You are right my dear. I am what you say, cute and fuzzy. Now on to business. Children of the Earth are being kidnapped by the North Wind! And not only did she capture children. She too captured one of our own, Linda the Bright Star." Said the giant Moth.

"Linda is captured!?" cried Mabel.

"How?" asked Dipper cautiously.

"The North Wind took her and locked her away in a prison. A different dimension in the outer reaches of our world. To save her, you all must find ancient glowing stones to open the door to Treasures of Oregon." Said the Mothman.

"Again with the Treasures of Oregon crap?!" cried Dipper.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I know all about your affairs there in the door. The door opened because Bill Cipher opened it with his power. Now, he is there, powerless and defeated. However, you must open the door and you will find an ancient weapon capable of destroying the North Wind." Said the Mothman.

"Cool! We get to use a sword." Said Mabel.

"Not just any sword dear girl. This is an enchanted sword and only one with a heart that survived sadness can wield it." Said the Mothman.

"It's either Dipper, Tyrone, Matt or me. Huh? I'm the cheerful one, so I don't count." Said Mabel.

"Which leaves me, Tyrone and Matt?" asked Dipper out loud. Something about this troubled him. He couldn't figure out why exactly. The Mothman on the other hand knew what was troubling Dipper. He whispered in his thoughts.

"I have a task for you especially dear boy."

Dipper looked at the Mothman and nodded. "It's me then." Thought Dipper.

The Mothman quickly vanished as soon as they heard the doorbell. Mabel went to answer it and Tyrone, Matt, Destiny and Huck came in. They quickly told Dipper and Mabel about what Destiny knew about the North Wind and they in return told them about the Mothman's strange visit.

"So now we all know what happened. What's next Dipper?" asked Mabel.

"I say we find the North Wind lady and vanquish her!" said Huck.

"Not so fast Huck. You didn't see her like I did. That chick is scary." Said Destiny as she looked at everyone in the room.

"For starters, let's all take a breather and relax. We need time to process what we just learned." Said Dipper.

In a moment, Mabel and Tyrone brought out snacks and drinks for everyone in the living room. Tyrone sat beside Matt and Destiny was observing them. She liked to see the brothers get close. She noticed how warm and tranquil Tyrone was as he gently rubbed Matt's head.

"I'm good. Thanks." Said Matt. Tyrone smiled and tickled his neck.

"Extra Thick and Juicy!" he cried.

"NO! Stop man!" laughed Matt as he defended himself from Tyrone's tickles. Destiny chuckled and Huck began to laugh.

"Focus you two. We got a huge matter on our hands." Said Dipper.

Mabel spoke up quickly. "So now that we know that the Mothman is on our side, and you have a connection to the big fuzzy thing, what now?" asked Mabel.

"I could talk with him, but it won't be easy. He doesn't like to show his face around too much." Said Huck.

"Then what can we do?" asked Destiny.

"I bet the old Northwest crone knows something." Said Matt.

"Viscount Northwest? Maybe, but I doubt he'll talk with us since we are not on his level." Said Huck.

Dipper cleared his throat loudly for all to hear. "Then looks like I have no choice. We must get the sword the Mothman mentioned. It's the only way. But in order to do that, that means I'll have to go get it." Said Dipper.

"Where exactly?" asked Mabel standing up. Dipper stood up too and spoke firmly.

"I'm going back to the door."

"No way! Your not going back there! That's where Bill Cipher is!" cried Mabel.

"Bill Cipher?" cried Huck.

"Who?" asked Destiny.

"Long story." Replied Matt.

"You can't go alone Dipper! Bill is locked up on the other side. Besides, you alone can't make it." Said Tyrone.

"I have to try." Said Dipper.

"If your going, I'm going too." Said Mabel.

"No! You can't! You'll get hurt!" cried Dipper.

"You and I have faced Bill a whole lot of times. What makes this occasion any different?" said Mabel.

Dipper let out a sigh. "You win. Alright. We'll both get the sword. Tyrone, Matt, watch over the shop." Said Dipper.

"Your going back! You can't do that! He'll hurt you both!" cried Tyrone.

"Who's going to hurt them?" asked Destiny.

"Bill Cipher! The evil one eye'd triangle and ruler of Gravity Falls!" cried Huck.

"The illuminati?" asked Destiny with one eye brow raised.

"Close enough." Said Tyrone.

"You guys can't go! We don't want to lose you!" cried Matt as he stood up and fell on his knees begging to his brother and sister.

"We'll be fine Matt. We know how to handle one eyed triangles." Said Mabel as she took a knee and hugged her little brother.

"I love you guys. I can't lose you both like I did Marcos." Said Matt.

"We won't die. We'll return home. I promise." Said Dipper.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dipper and Mabel were in a cave deep into the forest. Gravity Falls had many secrets, and this was one of them. Dipper smiled as he looked around the place.

"Ford wrote about this cave in one of his journals. I never thought this was real." Said Dipper.

"I knew about this cave for years. And you didn't believe me." Said Mabel.

"I believed you ate some of that forbidden candy. You know, the sugar one with the dog." Said Dipper.

"I threw those all away after I experienced artificial highs." Said Mabel rolling her eyes.

Dipper laughed and Mabel punched his arm. "Wow, normally I'm the black cloud. Today, you are in such a bad mood." Said Dipper.

"I am in a bad mood. Tyrone and Matt are all alone back home. If only Soos and Melody were here, things would be easier." Said Mabel.

"Can't blame them for going on a trip after they married." Said Dipper.

Both brother and sister nodded in agreement and felt chills down their spine.

"The Mothman told us about some glowing stones. This cave is known for having a lot of these stones lying around." Said Dipper.

"I hope we find them soon. The sooner we do this, the sooner we go back home to our family." Said Mabel.

Within the cave, Dipper and Mabel both walked with caution as they cave was deep and black. "This place is giving me the creeps." Said Mabel.

"I know. Let's be careful." Said Dipper.

They both walked deeper into the cave and they arrived at a corner where there were glowing stones jam packed together. They were all multicolored and very beautiful.

"This is it! The glowing stones!" said Mabel.

"Very good. We found them! Now all we need to do is take them all." Said Dipper.

"Wait a second. What stones did the Mothman told us to take?" asked Mabel.

Dipper stopped. He remembered something the Mothman told him a while ago, but he completely forgot all about it.

"He wasn't specific." Said Dipper.

"Oh geez! Now what." Said Mabel.

"Well, we can just take the stones and take them with us to the door." Said Dipper.

Mabel shook her head. "I don't want to go back there. Bill is there." Said Mabel.

"We can do this." Said Dipper. Mabel nodded. "I know we can, but I'm scared." Said Mabel.

"You? Scared of Bill?" asked Dipper.

"No. I'm scared of losing you." Said Mabel.

"We'll be fine. I can talk to Bill. He must listen to reason." Said Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel gathered the stones and they quickly went deeper into the cave. There was also another secret. The cave was known to have portals that took anyone anywhere. These portals gave access to the Dream World, Linda's Dimension of Second Chances, and others places within the world of Gravity Falls. There was an ancient saying: "There are worlds within worlds."

As Dipper and Mabel stood before the glowing portal that lead them both to the Dream World, they both looked at each other, and they both took a deep breath at the same time.

"You ready Mabel?" asked Dipper.

Mabel nodded. Dipper smiled and held her hand. "Remember, we can defend ourselves there. Our imagination is our biggest ally." Said Dipper.

"You imagine something then I do. I want to give Bill a peace of my mind." Said Mabel.

They both smiled with hope and they both jumped into the portal……..

Bill Cipher was sitting on a small throne on a giant volcano that was inside the Treasures of Oregon door. Nothing treasury about this place. It was just another fancy way of saying hell. At least to Bill's thoughts.

He then heard the door open and two angry young people came in holding glowing laser swords, shields, and a machine tank.

"Bill Cipher!" cried Dipper from the top of his lungs.

Bill looked at the two with his one good eye and started to laugh. It has been a while since he had company.

"So you two are back for round two eh? Well then, have at thee!" cried Bill. He then summoned a rain of fire balls and he released them all towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Bubble shield suckah!" cried Mabel as a giant bubble appeared and the fire balls melted away.

Dipper then fired at Bill with his ammo from his giant tank and Bill defended himself with his own shield.

"What's with you two kids?! And how dare you attack me on my day off! Don't you know Once Upon A Time is on right now?!" screamed Bill Cipher.

"Where's the sword?" cried Dipper.

"Sword? What sword?" asked Bill blinking.

"You know what we are talking about! Where is it?!" cried Mabel.

"You think I will tell you two things? You took away Gravity Falls from me, locked me up in this stupid prison I'm in right now, and you demand to know where your sword is? I don't know what the hell is going on with you!" exclaimed Bill.

"The sword for the North Wind!" cried Mabel angrily and losing her patience.

Bill quickly glowed bright and his eye flashed red. "The North Wind?! How do you know her?!" he asked.

"She's attacking Gravity Falls! We need the sword to stop her!" cried Mabel.

"You don't have to tell him that!" cried Dipper.

Bill shook his triangular body and blinked a few times. "The North Wind….. Violet…. So she's alive after all?" asked Bill. He was very different all of a sudden.

"What's up?" asked Dipper.

"Violet….. she was my girlfriend." Said Bill.

Both Dipper and Mabel stared at each other. "WHAT?!" They cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bill Cipher had chairs and a coffee table set out on top of his volcano. It was a really surreal experience having tea on top of a blazing hot volcano and Dipper and Mabel were both sitting on floating chairs and what not.

"Cream or sugar?" asked Bill as he held as tea cup.

"Sugar!" said Mabel.

"Mabel! Don't be friendly with the enemy! We demand to know what's up." Said Dipper.

"Geez you two kids. Are you sure your both related to Stanford? He had more control over the situations he found himself in. You two are a mere joke." Said Bill.

"The joke here is that you are inviting us for tea and your being all friendly and stuff." Said Dipper.

"Yeah! That's weird. Normally you want to kill us." Said Mabel.

"Then don't drink the tea I'm offering you fools then! Who knows. Maybe I poisoned them or something like that. Oh but whatever. If you two are here for some holy sword, who am I to stop you then." Said Bill.

"That's not like you at all." Said Dipper cautiously. He felt something was not okay. Bill normally would attack them, but this time, he was restraining himself. Bill didn't look like himself either. He was just a sad looking floating triangle with a cup of tea in hand.

"The North Wind, Violet as I know her, was once my girlfriend." Said Bill as he sat on his floating chair.

"You used to date her?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah. A long time ago, she and I were rulers of our own imaginations. Gravity Falls itself was founded not only by me, but by the guardians and the enchanted creatures who rule it. The Mothman, the Great Prince of the Forest, the Queen of the Lake Nimue. All of them were creators of their own little worlds within worlds. I wanted to take it all for myself."

Bill sat back and recounted his story with his eye looking up in thought.

"Violet was born from the darkness in people's desires. She was materialized on the day the first human couple committed adultery years after Noah's Ark." Said Bill.

"Noah's Ark?! That was real?!" cried Mabel.

"All Biblical stories are based on history and are real as the ground you touch." Said Bill.

"Then if that's true, why does Gravity Falls have weirdness?" asked Dipper.

"Many of the animals and creatures, myself included, were all created by the imagination of man. You see, the world has an evil corporation that is behind most of the evil in the world. They created some the creatures in Area 51. However, one fateful day, we all escaped and spread in the world. Bigfoot, the supposed Aliens, and myself. I was supposed to symbolize their organization." Said Bill.

"The Illuminati." Said Dipper looking at the fires below.

"Correct." Replied Bill.

"Then what does this have to do with Violet?" asked Mabel.

"Violet is older than me by billions of years. She has been around for too long and knows the ways of the world. She is behind so many stories. The Pied Piper, the original Bogey Man, the infamous Slender Man and Mexico's La Llorona. All of those were her. The same person." Said Bill.

"Oh man." Said Dipper.

"She and I used to date when I was trying to take Gravity Falls by force. Stanford was still living there at the time, and Violet and I were already plotting wicked things." Said Bill.

"What happened between you two?" asked Mabel.

"On the day I showed Stanford my true colors, he learned what I wanted to do to Gravity Falls and the whole world at large. Violet came before him, in hopes of turning his soul black. However, he was ready. He used the sword and strike her in the ribs. It was I who gave him the sword in the first place. I knew Violet was going to back stab me eventually. So I had to be ready for anything." Said Bill.

"You had no feelings for her then." Said Dipper.

"I did. I thought she was going to be like me, but in reality, she was just using me to get what she wanted." Said Bill.

"And what was she after?" asked Mabel.

"I want the world to burn!"

Everyone turned around and Violet herself was standing on a platform of ice.

"I will destroy all the children in the world, and humanity will cease to exist. I have lived long enough to know that man is only capable of selfish desires and wickedness." Said Violet angrily.

Dipper and Mabel quickly stood up and Bill screamed. "The Sword is back at Gravity Falls! It's in the Shack!" cried Bill.

Dipper and Mabel turned to Bill and he quickly released a cloud of fire balls straight at Violet.

"I'll hold her off! You go back and get the sword!" cried Bill.

Dipper and Mabel quickly nodded and flew away into the darkness.

Violet and Bill were throwing fire balls and different rocks at each other. "Violet! Listen to reason! Only I get to rule the world. Not you!" cried Bill.

"Is it because I'm a woman?! NO! I will rule the galaxy first!" she declared as she threw a never ending series of arrows set on fire. Bill didn't stand a chance. The arrows pierced through his body…………………………………………..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

School felt really empty. The hallways were quiet and so was the Cafeteria. Matt and Shinji looked around, and realized that there was a lot of empty tables.

"This has got to do with the missing kids." Said Shinji.

"Could be. Or maybe some kids stayed home. Parents are like that." Said Matt.

"Aren't you worried we could be next?" asked Shinji.

"A little. That's why I have a pepper spray can in my pocket and Tyrone is picking us up." Said Matt.

"Your brother? That's cool." Replied Shinji.

"I hope she's okay." Said Matt.

Shinji looked at Matt suddenly as if he said something offensive. "She? Whose She?" asked Shinji.

Matt shut his mouth, but Shinji smiled mischievously. "Your talking about someone. Who is she? Do I know her?" asked Shinji.

"Maybe." Replied Matt. Shinji smiled and patted Matt's head. "Is it the girl from Science Class?" asked Shinji.

"No. It's the one with the red hair." Said Matt.

"Lucy? You like Lucy? Man, that girl is such a tomboy!" said Shinji. Matt looked at Shinji curiously.

"How much do you know of her?" asked Matt.

"She's into a lot of manly things. I hear she spends time in the gym working out, and that she knows how to throw a punch." Said Shinji.

"She sounds bad ass." Said Matt.

"Oh yeah. She's tough. And fast when it comes to the track meet." Said Shinji.

Matt looked around the cafeteria to see a glimpse of Lucy. She was not around. "You don't think she's one of the missing kids." Said Matt.

"I really don't know. She could be." Said Shinji sadly.

"We both need to be careful man. I don't know when Dipper and Mabel are coming back with the sword to stop the witch." Said Matt.

"Yeah you told me about that. Well, they better." Said Shinji.

"You don't believe me do you?" said Matt looking at his only friend.

"Dude. This is Gravity Falls. Anything could happen." Replied Shinji.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tyrone couldn't stand it any longer. Dipper and Mabel have not returned from their search, and it made him nervous. Even Matt was worried as he paced up and down the stairs worriedly.

"This is stupid. You don't think Bill did something to them?" asked Matt to Tyrone as they were having a snack in the kitchen.

"I hope not. But there is a chance he might have done something to them." Said Tyrone. Matt got up from his seat fast.

"NO! He can't!" cried Matt.

"Woah! Take it easy. It's just a thought." Said Tyrone.

"A really bad one." Replied Matt.

"Tell you what. Dipper left a map of the forest here. Why don't we use it and maybe search around? Odds are, they could be here and we might now know it." Said Tyrone.

"You got a point. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and find them!" cried Matt.

Within seconds, Tyrone and Matt were outside and had the map in hand. They both walked quickly to a hiking trail and searched. They walked for a long time, with their thoughts all over their mind.

"So Tyrone, about how many kids are missing?" asked Matt. He was never really up to date with the news or anything like that. Tyrone let out a sigh.

"According to Ms. Jimenez from the news, about close to one hundred have been reported missing. A lot of people are pointing the finger at Bill Cipher. Others say it's a witch in the forest. We both know the truth of coarse." Said Tyrone.

"Why are these things happening? And why is she after kids? What's the whole point of it all?" asked Matt.

Tyrone shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still processing what the hell is going on." Said Tyrone.

Matt scoffed. "If you say so." He said. As he walked a little ahead of Tyrone, he stopped in his tracks and turned around in shock.

"If this is a joke, it aint funny little man." Said Tyrone.

"No. No joke. Look!" exclaimed Matt, pointing ahead of him. Tyrone walked close to him and they both saw a large black coffin in the middle of the hiking trail.

"Now that is scary." Said Tyrone with his eyes wide open.

"Is it a sign?" asked Matt as he got close to the coffin.

"Get away Matt. We don't know what's in it." Said Tyrone.

"It's wide open and empty. I don't think it's that dangerous." Said Matt.

"Never the less, it could be cursed." Said Tyrone.

They both investigated the coffin and they both looked at each other worriedly. They looked at the large black coffin curiously and nothing happened. They then walked forward, and they saw more black coffins in the trail.

"What does this all mean?" asked Matt.

"It means there is someone who is angry or trying to make a point." Said Tyrone.

"What point?" asked Matt.

"There is a ton of black coffins here. Maybe it means something evil." Said Tyrone.

"I'm scared. Can we go home?" asked Matt nervously.

"Sure. I'm getting goose bumps myself." Said Tyrone.

The boys walked back a little and stopped in their tracks to see an old man in front of them. He was tall, and naked standing there. Both Matt and Tyrone screamed.

"The North Wind. The Witch. The Blair Witch! It's coming! It's coming!" he cried. He then coughed up blood and his eyes fell out of his sockets. He then began to vomit and fell to the ground.

"What the Fu%$#!" cried both Tyrone and Matt.

They both stood there and in that instant, they ran for dear life. They ran as fast as their legs carried them, all the way towards the shack.

By the time they got there, they stopped to hold their breath. "I don't know what the hell that was, but it scared the hell out of me." Said Tyrone.

"You shouldn't say hell." Said Matt.

"The fudge! I can say what ever the hell I want!" cried Tyrone. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Still, that old man was really freaky." Said Matt as he stood next to a barrel. He then felt how heavy the barrel was and he took a peek inside, only to see red.

"Tyrone…" he whispered. Tyrone turned and saw the bucket.

"Oh Geez! What the hell!" cried Tyrone. The barrel was indeed full. But not full of water. It was full of blood!

"What's going on? First the naked man, now a blood soaked barrel?" asked Tyrone.

"Maybe it's a sign." Said Matt worriedly. Tyrone nodded in agreement.

"This has got to be either Bill Cipher or the North Wind playing her tricks on us." Said Tyrone.

"Be that as it may, I should probably text Shinji. I'm a little worried about my friend. So many classmates are going missing." Said Matt as he pulled out his phone.

Tyrone walked a few paces when he heard some rustling in the bushes. "Who goes there!?" he cried.

"Relax! It's just me!" said Destiny who was coming out of the bushes and walked towards the boys. She had binoculars hanging around her neck and she looked filthy as if she were playing some sport in the rain.

"You look like a mess! What happened to you?!" cried Tyrone.

"Huck and I were supposed to search for the children. I did promise Linda after all. However, Huck never arrived and he's been gone for too long. He's never that late for anything. I went out to look for him, but things have been going out of control. Everyone in town is talking about the hallucinations going on." Said Destiny.

"Hallucinations? That's the first I heard of it." Said Tyrone.

"Everyone in town believes it's Bill Cipher again. People are seeing things like yellow eyes in strangers, naked old men in the woods, and not to mention the creepy empty coffins that pop out in random places." Said Destiny.

"That's what we saw! Shinji, a friend from school, he just texted me and sent a photo of a coffin in his backyard. His family is freaking out right now and not sending him to school." Said Matt.

"As far as I heard and know, School will be closed for the time being." Said Destiny to Matt.

"So what now?" asked Matt.

"I think it's time to rest up. We should probably wait for Dipper and Mabel to return. Only they can stop and fix what ever is going on in Gravity Falls right now." Said Tyrone.

"This place dude. It's so scary. Who knew huh?" asked Matt.

"You know, all three of us standing right here aren't exactly natives to this town." Said Tyrone.

"I just moved here same as you guys. Even I didn't believe the stories Huck would tell me. How wrong were we all huh?" said Destiny.

"Yeah. Say, would you like to stay here with us? You look like you need to rest up." Said Tyrone.

Matt glared at Tyrone. Destiny however smiled. "I would like to. Thanks." She said.

"What are you thinking?" whispered Matt to Tyrone.

"Look, right now it's dangerous out there with the weird things going on right now. Huck is gone and only he can protect Destiny. No way I can send her by herself back home like this!" said Tyrone.

"Interesting." Said Matt with a smile.

"What? Make your point." Said Tyrone.

"You seem to care a bit for Destiny. Almost as if there's something going on." Said Matt. Tyrone frowned.

"Your loco." He said. Matt gasped. "I'm offended! You just called me a dumbass in Spanish!" he said jokingly.

"Oh please. Even I know loco means crazy. I fell for that once. Not falling again little hombre." Said Tyrone. Matt laughed and so did Tyrone. Their laughter seemed to levitate the tension a little.

Destiny was in the shower and she heard the laughter from where she was. She smiled hearing their voices as they spoke softly and respectfully to one another. She admired that from those boys. Despite the difference in race, they both stood by their side protecting one another. A very good trait in a true family.

As Destiny stepped out of the shower, she tried on the fresh clothes Matt got for her. Those were Mabel's of coarse. She tried on jeans that fit her like a glove and she tried on the large pink sweater with a green pine tree and a happy face. She smiled as she saw her reflection. She almost looked like a different person.

"I gotta say, she's got good taste." She admitted to herself. She walked downstairs to meet the boys, who were in the kitchen making a snack.

"We're making Pizza Pockets. Want some?" asked Tyrone.

"Sure. I like Pizza." Said Destiny.

"You do? Cool! I thought you were a vegan or something." Said Matt. Tyrone gave Matt a stare.

"It's alright. People think I'm like that because of the way I look or dress. Maybe." Said Destiny.

"What? No you look good in what ever you have on." Said Tyrone. In that instant, Tyrone felt like he just said something offensive. And Matt was smiling, yet he quickly saved his brother.

"He meant you are always looking fresh. And clean like a pop star." Said Matt. That wasn't even better, thought Tyrone.

Destiny chuckled. "It's quite alright. I like the compliment." Said Destiny cheerfully.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It's so weird having a girl in the shack." Whispered Matt to Tyrone as they were getting the couch ready for movie night. Since Destiny was with them, they decided to watch a movie with them, at least until the weirdness outside blew over.

"We have Mabel. Then Wendy, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda. And a specific red haired girl that comes around from time to time." Said Tyrone.

Matt blushed. "She only comes to look at the shack." Said Matt.

"Sure she does." Replied Tyrone with a smirk.

Destiny came in with a bowl of pop corn. "So guys, what movie are we watching?" asked Destiny.

"Anything you want." Said Tyrone nervously.

"Anything? Well how about a mystery movie?" said Destiny.

"A mystery movie sound good. But as long as it's not too depressing." Said Matt.

"Sure." Said Destiny with a nod as she sat down. The boys sat next to her, one by each side of Destiny.

"You have the honors Matt." Said Destiny.

Matt took the remote and clicked away on the screen. The three of them were quiet and not saying a word. Tyrone broke the silence.

"If you guys want, we can just randomly choose one." Said Tyrone.

"What if the movie I click is rated R?" asked Matt.

"Then I'll cover your eyes." Replied Destiny.

"You would?" asked Matt. Destiny smiled. "Sure! We are friends after all." She said nicely.

Matt blushed at the sight of Destiny. She really was beautiful and fair. Matt nodded and clicked on a random movie.

While the three of them were watching the movie, Tyrone felt nervous sitting next to her. He never sat next to a girl before. He then felt her tapping on his shoulder. He turned to her and she pointed on her other shoulder. Matt was fast asleep and his head on lying on Destiny's shoulder.

"Your baby brother is really cute." Said Destiny.

"Thanks. He means the world to me." Said Tyrone.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Matt meet?" asked Destiny.

"Well, as you know, weird things happen in our family. Mabel saw him in a dream, and she saw how he was suffering. So, when Mabel woke up, we all rushed to save him at OHSU in Portland." Said Tyrone.

"You guys rescued him there?" asked Destiny.

"He was in a car crash with his family. He was the only survivor. And Bill Cipher had him prisoner in the hospital. He used some sort of magic to keep others from knowing about him there. We were the only ones who knew. It was all really weird." Said Tyrone.

"Bill Cipher was there? So the stories are really true. He was a pain." Said Destiny.

"After we saved Matt, we brought him home, and he's been with us ever since. He's officially a Pines." Said Tyrone.

"It's really sweet you guys have him here." Said Destiny.

"Do you have siblings?" asked Tyrone.

"I had a little brother once. But he passed away not too long ago. He had Cancer." Said Destiny.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Tyrone softly.

"I had a lot of family trouble. And I came to Gravity Falls for a fresh start." Said Destiny.

"Did you find it?" asked Tyrone.

"What?" asked Destiny.

"Your fresh start?" said Tyrone.

"I'm not sure. Ever since the whole thing with Linda, and the North Wind, I have been obsessed in trying to figure out a way to help her. And the missing kids. Never in my wildest dreams I have thought that I would do anything like this." Said Destiny.

"I feel like we are in some sloppy messed up plot in some random novel in a Fan Fiction Web site." Said Tyrone.

Destiny laughed. "Your right. But I guess that's life. You never know what will happen next." Said Destiny.

"Your funny." Said Tyrone.

"And you are nice. Thanks for letting me stay here a while with your brother. I think things calmed down outside." Said Destiny.

"We can walk you home. We have experience with these things." Said Tyrone.

Just then, there was a heavy knock on the door. It was so loud, Matt jumped. "What's going on!" cried Matt.

In that instant, the door opened and Dipper, Mabel and Huck came in. "Destiny! Your safe!" cried Huck.

"Huckleberry! What happened!?"cried Destiny.

"We got the sword!" cried Dipper with a smile.

"And Huck found us in the middle of the woods! And we're here!" said Mabel.

"You guys! I knew you would all make it!" said Matt.

"You got us all worried here." Said Tyrone.

"You guys saw what happened out there?" asked Destiny.

"Yeah. But everything calmed down. The Mothman has it under control." Said Huck.

"The Mothman?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah. I told you guys about him. He wants to meet you guys soon. However, he's keeping the darkness at bay right now." Said Huck.

"So Gravity Falls is at war?" asked Matt worriedly.

"In a way yeah." Said Huck.

"You seem chill about all this." Said Destiny with her arms folded.

"Like I said, the Mothman has it all covered." Said Huck.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Author's NOTE: IMPORTANT: The follwing chapter contains some mature elements and themes that might anger or probably offend a few readers. Read at your own discrection and keep that in mind.

The following morning, Destiny woke up slowly from her sleeping bag in the living room. She and Huck stayed over night to rest up. As she did, she saw Dipper getting himself ready with a coat and a flash light.

"Everything okay?" asked Destiny.

Dipper turned around and put his finger on his lips. "Don't make noise. I'm going to do something." Said Dipper.

"Alone? I don't think that's wise." Said Destiny trying to whisper. Huck was still asleep, snoring loudly on the couch.

"I know what I'm doing. However, can I ask you something?" said Dipper.

"What?" asked Destiny standing up slowly.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me. This is top secret." Said Dipper.

"Fine. But you better come back in one piece. You have a family who loves you." Said Destiny pointing upstairs.

"Since when did you start to care about this?" asked Dipper curiously with an eye brow raised.

"Ever since I have become involved in this quote on quote mystery. I'm not resting until every kid is back home safe." Said Destiny.

"You know, Tyrone's face turns red when he sees you." Said Dipper with a smile. Destiny blushed and Dipper left.

The Mothman was waiting for Dipper outside the shack. He stood up very gloomily, but with a strong large presence.

"Mason Pines. You are here." He said with a deep booming voice.

"I'm here. Now, what must be done to have the children back home safely?" asked Dipper.

"You must confront Viscount Northwest. He is in part responsible for the missing children. You must video record him, and deliver whatever you have to the police. This is our only chance to have the North Wind out of hiding." Said the Mothman.

"I can't wait to confront the old coot." Said Dipper.

"Be careful. I feel a darkness in that man that can harm anyone." Said the Mothman. Dipper nodded and quickly left. The Mothman stood there watching and shook his head. "You must beware child. There is too much at stake." He whispered.

Viscount Northwest fell on his bed gasping for air. He then felt a warm yet harsh touch on his back. He was naked, and tied up. The hand then slowly creeped into his hair and he was gasping loudly.

On top of him was Violet, the North Wind, angrily using a toy whip on the Viscount. "Don't you ever, EVER, sleep and screw with another woman while I'm away!" she screamed.

"You are never here! What do you expect me to do?! Wait for you?! I'm an old man with needs! I should have pleasure before I die!" said the Viscount.

Violet used the whip again and she licked his ear. Then in a sinister voice, she whispered. "But I'm a woman with power! A Spirit of Gravity Falls. I have Bill Cipher caged. Do you want me to control him like a puppet and have him destroy your castle?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A loud knock. Violet stood up and walked towards the closet. "Get dressed. You have a visitor." Said Violet.

The Viscount stood up from bed and panted too loud. "I need to catch my breath first." He said.

"That's what you get for screwing around." Sneered Violet.

Dipper stood in the living room of the old Northwest Mansion with a crowbar in hand. He was not there to talk. He was there to force something out of the controversial character. Behind him was Pacifica, his girlfriend, holding a metal baseball bat.

"I'm worried. Are you sure it's safe to be here?" asked Pacifica.

"We have to do this. If not, we might not get a chance like this again." Said Dipper.

"The Mothman. I'm not surprised he exists." Said Pacifica.

Just then, the doors up the stairs opened and the wicked old Viscount stepped down with his bathrobe and a glass of wine in hand.

"Pines. And…. Pacifica." Said the Viscount.

"Grandfather. You must stop! If your involved with the missing kids, then confess!" cried Pacifica.

"You have no voice here you brat! You left behind a legacy! A legacy of riches and fame! The Northwest name was tarnished thanks to you and your parents! They were fools to leave Gravity Falls!" screamed the Viscount.

"They are out there helping people! I'm proud we are making a difference. And the legacy that we tarnished was a legacy of lies!" cried Pacifica.

"Silence! And as for you Pines, why are you here?!" he snapped.

"First of all, how did you know I was a Pines?" asked the Viscount.

"I know who you are. You and your sister saved the Falls from Bill Cipher. You are legendary. However, why are you here? To stop me from doing what?" said the Viscount.

"The North Wind. Where is she? The Mothman told us you and she have a relationship." Said Dipper.

The Viscount laughed. "Oh that is rich! And who is going to believe that?" said the Viscount.

"This is Gravity Falls. Anything is possible." Replied Pacifica.

"That may be so, but what makes you all think the North Wind is here?" asked the Viscount.

"Enough of this! Where's the kids?!" cried Dipper.

The Viscount smiled wickedly and pulled out a pistol from his bathrobe. "They are all DEAD!" he sneered.

"NO! DIPPER!" cried Pacifica.

"YOU COWARD!" cried Dipper.

Just then, the Viscount fired his pistol.

Tyrone felt chills in his spine. He didn't know why. He just felt it. "What's wrong?" asked Matt who was eating his breakfast.

"Nothing. I'm just… worried for Dipper that's all." Said Tyrone.

"Relax. Dipper is fine." Said Mabel.

"I'm sure he is. The Mothman is with him probably. I know. I saw it in a vision." Said Huck.

"You can really tell the future?" asked Matt.

"Occasionally when it kicks in." said Huck.

"I wish you were more powerful with your visions. Maybe we can see something we don't." said Tyrone.

"He had a crowbar when he left." Said Destiny as she pulled out muffins from the oven with Mabel.

"Great! That's just great! A crowbar." Said Tyrone.

"I know." Said Destiny.

Just then, Huck's eye's then began to glow red and he gasped loudly.

"Woah! Your eyes!" cried Matt.

"What? Oh NO!" cried Huck.

"What is it?" asked Mabel.

"It's Dipper! And a girl with blonde hair!" cried Huck. In that moment, the door began to bang loudly.

"I'll get the door!" cried Matt. Upon opening it, a passed out Dipper and Pacifica were both walked in by Wendy.

"Help! Dipper and Pacifica are hurt!" cried Wendy.

Everyone in the room gasped and Tyrone felt his breath leave his body watching this. Matt began to cry and Destiny quickly pulled out sheets and her sleeping bag.

"Call the police!" Mabel.

"Their fine! The bullets didn't go through them! They are just wounded! All I need is towels, string and some ice!" cried Wendy.

Everyone began to move, and Tyrone stood there in shock, processing what has happened. Suddenly, he felt cold, and closed his eyes.

"Oh no! Tyrone!" cried Mabel.

"Oh Fu@$!" cried Huck.

Tyrone was on the ground, having a strong seizure.

Matt quickly went over to help his beloved brother. "I'll help him. You guys take care of Dipper and Pacifica." Cried Matt.

"I'll help!" cried Destiny.

They both then aided Tyrone, as Mabel, Huck and Wendy dealt with Pacifica and Dipper, who were both gasping for air and in shock.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Destiny and Matt had Tyrone in bed as everyone downstairs was getting settled. Dipper and Pacifica were wounded, but thankfully they were not severe wounds. Nevertheless, they were taken to emergencies by Wendy, who took off with Mabel. Destiny on the other hand was furious. She grabbed her phone and called the police to inform them that Viscount Northwest shot two innocent people. In that instant, they did arrive at the Northwest mansion, but no one was home. There were only blood stains.

Destiny got the report from her phone afterwards and she threw her phone against the wall, scaring Matt. "Woah! Calm down!" cried Matt.

"I can't! That awful old man shot your brother and some girl!" cried Destiny.

"I know. You don't think I'm mad about that too?!" cried Matt.

Destiny shook her head in disbelief. Matt began to cry. "I don't know why these things are happening. I just don't know." Sobbed Matt.

Destiny walked over to Matt and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. I know this will all be over soon. Very soon." Said Destiny.

"Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"These things happen just because. I know things will get better." Said Destiny softly.

Just then, they both heard a noise coming in the living room. Only Destiny and Matt were the only ones standing and in the shack along with a sleeping Tyrone. No one else was with them at the moment.

"Who goes there?!" cried Destiny.

Just then, a large black furry creature appeared out of nowhere with his eyes burning red. Matt screamed at the creature's presence. Destiny however stood her ground and looked at the creature. In that instant, she felt some sort of relief.

"The Mothman." She said. Matt stood behind her with a terrified look.

"Stay away!" cried Matt.

"It's okay Matt. He's on our side." Said Destiny patting Matt's shoulder. The boy looked at her in confusion. "You know that thing?" asked Matt.

"I know who he is. He is a guardian of Gravity Falls." Said Destiny.

"I am deeply sorry for what has happened. I have used my power to heal your friends. They will awaken the next day with no wounds." Said the Mothman.

"Then what is going on? Where is the North Wind? Dipper told me you suggested him to visit the Viscount." Said Destiny accusingly.

"You did WHAT!?"cried Matt angrily.

"I believed the Viscount would surrender. But it appears his heart is captured by the North Wind herself." Said the Mothman.

"Well that backfired. The Viscount shot both Dipper and Pacifica. I don't know these two very well, but having them as sacrificial lambs is just plain cruel!" said Destiny.

"I never used them. Dipper was chosen because he is the leader of your group and he saved Gravity Falls from Bill Cipher many years ago. Choosing him was natural." Said the Mothman.

"The North Wind is NOT Bill Cipher. That much I know." Said Destiny.

"How much do you know child?" asked the Mothman.

"Ever since I arrived here, I have been looking for a fresh start. However, I was dragged into war I know nothing of! But I do know this. The North Wind is taking children each day, and if we don't do something soon, those children will die! They are all alive and I know it! We must save them! And you have the power!" said Destiny.

"I do not have the power. I am merely a guardian protecting Gravity Falls. And my future vision in my eyes is the only thing I can do to warn others of danger. In fact, I have warned people years before to destroy their talismans, and no one listened!" said the Mothman.

Destiny blinked. "Talismans?" she asked.

"What are those?" asked Matt.

"They are enchanted objects. They come in many forms." Said Destiny.

"Years before the North Wind arrived, even before Bill Cipher took over, people have had those infernal talisman's outside their gardens, backyard, and indoors and they summoned wicked creatures to do them harm. I have warned a select group of people many times, but no one listened. After this, I had to actually give my power to people who in turn do what I failed to do. Help and warn others of danger." Said the Mothman.

"That is why Huck is like you and why he has some power. He was chosen by you." Said Destiny.

"Correct. Huck is the latest human to have a little taste of my power. Everyone else passed away through the years." Said the Mothman.

"If you really are such a powerful being, can you take away Tyrone's seizures?" asked Matt.

"Alas my poor boy, that I cannot do. I have no power for that. But I can heal him and have him wake up good as new tomorrow." Said the Mothman.

Matt nodded slowly. He didn't take his eyes off the Mothman.

"Then what are we to do now?" asked Destiny.

"For the time being, Destiny, you will stay with Tyrone and Matt. I feel a great power coming from those two boys. I cannot explain what it is, but their light is strong." Said the Mothman.

Matt wasn't sure if he was feeling flattered or nervous. Destiny nodded in agreement however.

"You are right. They are great." She said.

"When Tyrone wakes up, I need you two to do this for me. There is a powerful lake in the forest of Gravity Falls. It is known for showing an individual the inside of a person's heart. And there, in the lake lies a buried mirror which will serve as a portal to save Linda the Bright Star." Said the Mothman.

Matt angrily looked up at the Mothman. "Why can't you do any of that yourself if you have such a great power?" growled Matt. He didn't trust the Mothman one bit.

The Mothman nodded. "I understand your anger and frustration. I will explain. The lake will burn my body for it is enchanted with light. Also, there are only three creatures capable of opening the lake to grab the mirror. They are hidden away in the human world and only you will reach them." Said the Mothman.

"Where are they?" asked Destiny. She on to the point and she wanted answers.

"The Ice Mistress, the Mischevious Rabbit, and the Cheese Monster. They are three friendly creatures hidden away outside Gravity Falls. The Cheese Monster is hidden in the Tillamook Creamery. The Rabbit is hidden in a Rose Park in Portland. As for the Ice Mistress, you will find her in Mt.Hood." said the Mothman.

"Those three locations are so far apart!" exclaimed Matt.

"Which is why only you, Tyrone and Destiny will reach them." Said The Mothman.

"Done. We will find them and bring them here." Said Destiny.

"Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"Its another chance we got Matt. If we do this, and free Linda, the children will be saved! What choice do we have?" said Destiny.

"Well, if you put it that way…. Sure." Said Matt softly.

Tyrone could hear the conversation. He woke up the moment he felt the Mothman enter the room. But for some reason, he was not scared. He felt something friendly. And the way he spoke to Destiny and Matt was as if he were some old friend. Tyrone heard it all. About the lake and the three creatures. If indeed this mirror will open Linda's prison, then this was the only way then. Tyrone slowly opened his eyes and Destiny and Matt turned around to see him. The Mothman was nowhere to be seen.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tyrone, Matt and Destiny were ready for their adventure. They had everything packed in their backpacks and Huck was not ready to let them go just yet. True to the Mothman's word, Dipper was indeed healed and so was his girlfriend Pacifica. They too were not keen on letting the three of them leave Gravity Falls.

"Are you sure this is wise? That you guys leave like this?" asked Dipper.

"We'll be fine. We will find these creatures and hopefully save Linda." Said Destiny.

"What news of the Viscount?" asked Tyrone out of the blue. Dipper nodded and spoke.

"He's gone. No one knows where he is." Said Dipper.

"This is stupid! You should stay home and rest guys! You can't do this alone." Said Mabel.

"We'll be fine. We're together in this. And the Mothman made it clear that we will be safe as long as we use the main road." Said Destiny.

"Who's driving on this field trip of yours?" asked Mabel.

"I will take them." Said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned and they were surprised to see Soos coming up towards them wearing his Mr. Mystery Suit.

"Uncle Soos! Where did you come from?" asked Dipper.

Melody, Soos's wife stepped out as well. "We heard about what happened. The Mothman spoke to us." Said Melody.

"Then I imagine you two are up to speed with what's going on here at home." Said Dipper.

"We know everything. That's why we are taking a long break from our business trip and we are going to help in any way we can." Said Melody.

"I'll take you guys off. We won't leave you." Said Soos seriously.

"That is kind of you sir, but I think I can take it from here." Said Destiny.

"You? But your just a girl." Said Soos in surprise.

"Not just a girl. I'm a friend who also wants to help." Said Destiny with determination.

Tyrone blushed and Matt shrugged his shoulder teasingly. "Growl." Whispered Matt.

Tyrone slapped him softly on the shoulder. "Whipper Snapper." He whispered.

Wendy arrived and handed the keys to Destiny. "Well here you go Destiny. Tank is full so you guys won't have trouble heading towards Tillamook." Said Wendy.

"Thank you." Said Destiny with a warm smile. She turned to see all her friends with a determined look and then she continued. "I will deliver the creatures with Tyrone and Matt beside us." Said Destiny.

"Don't you mean the three of us?" asked Tyrone.

"That's what I just said. The three of us." Said Destiny.

"You aren't the main character of this story you know." Said Tyrone with a tease.

"This book is titled "Tyrone" after all." Said Matt.

"Exnay on the Fourth Wall jokes guys. Reader, ignore this." Said Mabel, looking straight at you right now. If she could that is.

"We'll be back, I promise." Said Tyrone. He and Matt quickly hugged everyone tightly. "We'll be back before you guys know it." Said Tyrone.

"I hope so. We will save Gravity Falls again. You guys just wait." Said Dipper.

And so, Tyrone, Destiny and Matt waved goodbye to their friends and family, and got on the used van towards their mission.

The Mothman watched them from afar and he sat down eating a berry. "This madness will cease. I know it." Said the Mothman.

"I wouldn't count on that." Said a voice full of malice.

"Violet. You dare intrude while I'm having a break. And you have no voice here! Not while you have children in your custody." Said the Mothman.

"Life, Death, Birth, Sanity…. All will come true." Said Violet.

"What do you mean?" asked the Mothman.

"My wish is to bring an end to life itself. No more will the Earth suffer. I will eliminate all life on Earth and bring nothing but Death. Only Death is the way out of pure sorrow." Said Violet.

"You speak nonsense. Death is not a way out. It is a plague to mankind. The Creator brought life to Earth for everyone to enjoy. But it was all taken away by the rebellion in the Garden of Eden. And then Cain slaughtered his brother Abel in cold blood. The first murder in recorded history. You are doing the same. You are going to slaughter children!" cried the Mothman.

Violet spoke no words. The mere mention of the Creator stopped her feet cold. The most powerful being in the universe that could send only one angel to kill thousands of men in an army. This power made Violet shiver with fear all over her naked body.

"You are shivering Violet. You are cold because you are wearing nothing. You are standing there naked like Eve." Said the Mothman.

"You are an abomination! You will die like me!" she screamed.

"You are right for once Violet. But I was imagined by children and in turn, I became sentient through this cursed forest. I know my place. It is high time you learn yours woman." Said the Mothman.

Violet let out a shriek of anger and threw a fire ball at the Mothman. He dodged it and attacked Violet with his claws. She vanished into thin air and appeared again in a cloud of black smoke.

"I will bring Death to Gravity Falls! I will awaken him! I will awaken the Dark Master!" she declared. The Mothman's eyes burned bright.

"Then he too will perish along with you." Said the Mothman.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

On the road, Tyrone was riding shotgun while Destiny took the wheel. Matt was sitting in the back and he was very excited. He was on a road trip with his two favorite people, Tyrone and Destiny. It was as if all the terrible things that happened before were only a bad dream.

"So Destiny, is this really your first time doing something like this?" asked Matt as the friends were driving out of the forests and into the open road.

"Well, our parents took me and my little brother to Disneyland years ago." Said Destiny.

"What was his name?" asked Matt.

"Mateo." Said Tyrone sternly. Matt knew he shouldn't have asked questions that were sensitive to people. However, Destiny was understanding and smiled.

"His name was Colin. He was such an adventurous spirit. He loved the outdoors, loved funny movies, and he was friends to everyone. You remind me of him." Said Destiny.

Matt smiled, but then asked her this. "What happened to him?" asked Matt. Tyrone turned around and shot him a look. Destiny didn't mind at all however.

"Well, we all found out he had cancer. He had therapies, and was under a lot of medication. But despite all that, he was never without a smile. I don't know how he did it. He had to go through that, plus we had a lot of trouble with my parents." Said Destiny.

"I know about trouble. My parents never got along and my Dad cheated on my Mom." Said Matt.

"That's terrible." Said Destiny.

"Do you guys want to go get a bite?" asked Tyrone suddenly. The conversation was becoming a bit too personal for both Destiny and Matt. He didn't want Matt to say something that might offend Destiny.

"There's a café not too far from here. I passed it when the bus was dropping me off." Said Destiny.

"Yeah. I saw him! He was on top of a woman! Doing it!" said Matt a little angrily. Tyrone didn't want this to happen. When ever Matt remembered about his parents, he would go into a mode where he would rant and say things that were just to awful to hear.

"You mean you actually saw him on the act?!" asked Destiny.

"Hell yeah I did! I just walked in and there he was, all butt naked with someone!" cried Matt.

"You poor thing. Colin did the same thing. He walked into the room catching my Mom with someone else while my father was at work and I was at school." Said Destiny.

"That's awful. I'm sorry to hear that." Said Tyrone, now suddenly paying attention to the conversation.

"It was awful. Colin told me about it, and we told our Dad. But by then, my mother ran off with her lover." Said Destiny.

"Stupid F@#$% parents." Said Matt aloud.

"MATT!" snapped Tyrone. Destiny chuckled. "It's okay Tyrone. Matt is right. Sometimes, parents do terrible things." Said Destiny.

"You guys had it so tough. I'm sorry." Said Tyrone.

"What about your parents Tyrone? What were they like?" asked Destiny.

"Oh, they are nice." Said Matt.

"Actually I had it easy. But they were a bit controlling in my opinion. Since I had epilepsy, I wasn't allowed to do normal kid stuff like playing outside, or having friends over. Dipper and Mabel would go to Gravity Falls every summer because our parents sent them there. I stayed home, all alone with no one to talk to. Both my parents worked and I hardly saw them." Said Tyrone.

"They sound like nice people. Nothing compared to Matt's and mine." Said Destiny.

"Yeah. They even signed the papers for my adoption." Said Matt.

"But you didn't see when they had troubles. Since Dipper and Mabel were gone, I was the only one who knew a lot of things, like family secrets. Mom and Dad were close to getting a divorce when it was discovered that Dad was secretly having lunch with a woman from work. That ended quick when Mom spoke with him. They worked it out in the end, but it's not a perfect marriage." Said Tyrone.

"I never knew." Said Matt.

"Dipper and Mabel have now idea of that. I was even told never to speak of this again. Only you two know." Said Tyrone.

"That's tough." Said Destiny softly.

"Hey! I see the diner!" cried Matt excitedly as he was bouncing up and down like a little kid. Destiny chuckled. "Yep. Let's eat up." Said Destiny.

The three of them entered the diner and sat in table by the window. Tyrone and Matt sat together while Destiny sat in front of them. "My treat." Said Destiny nodding her head.

"Oh you don't have to. I brought money." Said Tyrone.

"You'll pay for the Ice Cream at Tillamook." Said Matt.

"Sure. I'll let you pay for the Ice Cream." Said Destiny.

"You guys sure make a good team." Said Tyrone with a smirk.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Will you guys wait on me?" asked Destiny as she got up.

Tyrone and Matt were alone and Tyrone looked at him seriously. "What?" asked Matt.

"You know what. That thing you pulled in the car. What the heck was that?" asked Tyrone.

"Nothing. I was just telling a story." Said Matt.

"Don't tell Destiny everything. She doesn't need to know all the details." Said Tyrone.

"Excuse me, but that was my family I was talking about." Said Matt.

"What would Marcos think?" asked Tyrone. Matt's eyes went wide with anger. Tyrone then realized he just made a huge mistake. He brought Marcos into the conversation. He knew he shouldn't have brought him up. Matt was still feeling the grief. He could see it in his eyes.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" whispered Matt angrily. He got up and walked towards the entrance covering his eyes.

Tyrone felt awful. He knew he shouldn't have brought him up. Destiny came out seconds after and saw the commotion.

"Destiny, I'm sorry, I messed something up." Said Tyrone.

Destiny simply smiled and nodded understandingly. "Go after him. I'll order our food. Bring him back to eat." Said Destiny.

"But…." Tyrone was hesitant.

"You two are brothers. You can fix this." Said Destiny.

Tyrone smiled and ran after Matt.

Matt was in the backseat of the car, with his hoodie up. Tyrone caught up to him and entered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt your feelings." Said Tyrone.

Matt didn't speak. He gave Tyrone the silent treatment.

"Listen, it's just that there's a moment to talk and moment to be quiet. That's all. I know Destiny is a good friend, but there are things that she doesn't have to know." Said Tyrone.

"Tyrone. Just shut up." Said Matt as he took his hoodie down and hugged Tyrone tightly. He then kissed his cheek and placed his face on his shoulder. "I'm scared. I'm hurt. I'm worried. And I smell." Said Matt crying.

"Smell?" asked Tyrone.

Matt lifted his arm. Tyrone covered his nose. "Geez! It pierces through your hoodie." Said Tyrone.

"I'm just… I don't know what's wrong with me." Said Matt.

"You felt cool talking to Destiny right? Like a grown up?" asked Tyrone. Matt nodded.

"Yeah. I hear you. Your just growing up. I now things have been messy lately. With the North wind taking kids away, Dipper and Pacifica getting hurt by that bad man, and now this wild goose chase. It's all….. messy." Said Tyrone.

"Tyrone, if Marcos were here, he would have punched you." Said Matt.

"Punched me? For what?" asked Tyrone nervously.

"For being ugly." Said Matt with a warm smile.

Tyrone ticked Matt and they both hugged each other afterwards. Destiny was watching from her car and smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Destiny drove towards Tillamook in a blink of an eye. The small town wasn't really that far from Gravity Falls. However, they all knew that the next few stops might take a while. The Tillamook Creamery was a huge factory famous for it's Ice Cream and Cheese. Many come from miles all over Oregon and beyond just for a taste of delicious home made cream. Tyrone and Matt never experienced the factory before. This was officially their first time there.

Destiny however knew the factory well since she has been there multiple times in the past. "This factory is really wonderful. You guys will love it." Said Destiny.

"So it's famous for Cheese." Said Matt, a little unimpressed. Tyrone chuckled. "It's an Oregonian Classic." Said Tyrone.

"Let's go and explore this place. I hope we find our "friend" from the woods." Said Destiny.

"Right. So who are we looking for?" asked Matt.

"Some creature known as Morso. It says so here in the list Huck gave me." Said Tyrone.

"I'm not sure how we will find it here, but let's give it a shot." Said Destiny as she walked ahead of the two boys, taking photos of the factory. "You guys should be in the photo." Said Destiny with a smile. Tyrone blushed. She was a completely different person right there. As if the field trip was a good distraction for her.

"That sounds like fun. Sure." Replied Tyrone. He turned around and Matt was missing.

"Matt! Matt! Where the heck did he go?" said Tyrone a little annoyed.

Matt walked inside the factory exploring the area. He found himself in the gift shop and noticed a ton of families together shopping. Matt felt a knot in his stomach. He then felt Tyrone's soft hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He said softly.

Matt smiled, but his eyes were moisty and it was clear he was close to crying. Tyrone patted his head. "Everything okay?" he asked. Matt nodded.

Destiny walked over to them and looked up the stairs. "There is a lot of nice things to look at up there. I'll show you guys." Said Destiny.

"I need to use the bathroom." Said Matt.

"Sure! I'll take you guys there." Said Destiny cheerfully and pulled Tyrone and Matt.

As they went to the restrooms, Matt went by himself and Tyrone waited outside with Destiny. She then pulled a her wallet and handed some money to Tyrone.

"Hey Tyrone, buy something for your brother. I'm sure he'll like something." Said Destiny.

"No. I can't do that! That would be taking advantage of you!" said Tyrone.

"Take the money. If you don't, I will leave you and Matt stranded in the middle of nowhere and I'll be off to Portland!" said Destiny with a playful smile.

"Geez. What's gotten into you." Said Tyrone.

"I'm trying to have fun. You should too. Take the money and buy something for Matt. I saw what happened at the diner. The least you could do is make it up to him." Said Destiny.

"But it's too much for you. I can't do this." Said Tyrone.

"Sure you can." Said Destiny as she pulled Tyrone's hand and placed the money. She then pushed Tyrone towards the gift shop.

"Buy him a stuffed cow plush or something." Said Destiny.

Tyrone smiled and headed off towards the gift shop. Destiny stood by the restrooms waiting for Matt.

"I'm here. Where's Tyrone?" asked Matt.

"I sent him off to buy something. Let's wait for him here." Said Destiny.

Tyrone was browsing the gift shop and found something that Matt might have liked. It was an orange hoodie with the words Tillamook in blue. Tyrone quickly grabbed it and bought it. When he returned to Destiny and Matt, Tyrone pulled him aside and gave him the bag. Matt looked inside and his eyes became moisty.

"Destiny bought it for you." Said Tyrone.

"No. He did. Your brother loves you." Said Destiny.

Tyrone shook his head but Destiny smiled warmly. Matt then hugged Tyrone and after that, he hugged Destiny. She was not looking forward to that.

"Now what's all this?" asked Destiny.

"Tyrone and I are happy to have a friend like you." Said Matt.

"Oh you guys, don't go all emotional on me." Said Destiny.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Morso was waiting patiently on the top of the ventilation system over looking the factory. He was watching the hard working employees pass the cheese through monstrous machines and packing them for sale at Grocery Stores. Morso's fuzzy mouth began to water as he saw how the chees was coming out of the machines all fresh and ready to be eaten.

"Look at all this wonderful Cheese. Soon, I will have a huge cube all to myself. The only thing left to do is wait for these people to go on their lunch break, and when that happens, I'll swoop in and there! All mine." Said Morso to himself.

He turned around and waited as the hour passed. After the employees were packing up and ready for lunch, the room stood empty. Finally. Morso slowly creeped out of the ventilation system and landed on a machine. He looked like a fuzzy white teddy bear with dog like features and a small fuzzy tale. Most would think he was a Pomeranian. However, Morso realized that he was not alone completely. He had forgotten that the factory had large windows that guests to the creamery would use to watch the machines come to life. At this hour, he knew there would be people there. He had to be invisible. But how? How could he?

Morso began to think and then he chuckled. That day happened to be Monday. There was hardly any guest in that place. And even if there were people, no one would know who he was. And the workers. Bah! They will think the guests were crazy. Morso realized he didn't care at all. So, without delay and worry, he stepped out of the shadows and went for the cheese. A second later, he heard a women's scream and kids exclaiming "OH MY GOD!"

Tyrone, Matt and Destiny were walking upstairs when they heard the women's scream. "It's an alien! It's an alien!" screamed the woman as she ran downstairs.

When the three of them got to the large windows, only a five to ten people were watching and pulled out their phones. Then they heard a voice.

"Yeah Go ahead! Put me on YouTube for all I care! Besides, I could just be a hoax! And eat this!" cried the voice. People then shook their heads and began to leave.

"It's probably a prank. Let's complain." Said a man.

"Probably some robot toy or some disgruntled employee." Said another man. Tyrone, Matt and Destiny looked at each other and walked towards the window to see Morso pulling the middle finger for all to see. He then moved like a robot and went back to the ventilation system.

"Uh, I think that's our Morso." Said Destiny pointing at the creature.

"Then what do we do now?" asked Matt.

"There's only one thing to do. I will go and capture him and bring him with us." Said Tyrone.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It pointed the finger." Said Destiny.

"But we do need him for the Mothman." Said Tyrone.

"That too." Said Destiny smiling nervously.

"I'll get him. You two can stay put." Said Tyrone.

"I hope it listens." Said Matt.

As Tyrone turned to leave, Destiny looked at him with a smile. She liked the way he took charge of certain situations. So far. And his relationship with Matt was too cute and adorable. Matt looked at her and at Tyrone. He then felt what was going on. With a teasing smile, Matt shrugged Destiny with his elbow.

"You like him." He teased.

"I do not." Said Destiny quickly.

Morso was gobbling up his cheese when he heard Tyrone calling out to him. "Morso! If that's your name, speak!" cried Tyrone. Somehow, he found his way into the factory without being seen he managed to climb up to get to the ventilation system. But his time was brief. It was only a matter of time before the employees or the guests returned to see that there was a trespasser in the factory.

Morso heard his name and dropped his cheese quickly. No one else knew his name. The only people who knew were the Mothman, Bill Cipher, Linda, and the wicked North Wind. Having someone else know his name was weird and out of place.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" called out Morso from his hiding spot. He didn't dare try to show himself. He believed it was the North Wind or Bill playing his usual tricks.

"I'm Tyrone Pines. The Mothman sent me." Said Tyrone.

Morso gasped and quickly appeared from his hiding spot. "Tyrone? THE Tyrone?" asked Morso.

"You seem to know my name." said Tyrone with a raised eyebrow and a smile, this time shifting the tables on him.

"The Mothman told me about you years ago. I don't know all the details on you, but he did say a Tyrone was going to show up in my life and this could only mean one thing. Linda. She's in danger isn't she?" said Morso.

Seeing that Morso knew what was going on, Tyrone continued. "Yes. The North Wind has her in a prison, and she has taken kids from Gravity Falls. If we don't stop her, we will lose all hope." Said Tyrone.

"That's awful! Well what are we doing standing around here for! Take me to Gravity Falls. I'll do what I can to help." Said Morso as he got out of his hiding spot, carrying his cheese.

"About that… we need two more of you to come with us. It's about a mirror." Said Tyrone.

"I forgot about that. Yeah we will need more people. The Groke and Hartley Hare." Said Morso.

"Then your up to speed." Said Tyrone.

"Well years ago the Mothman warned me and the others of a danger that was coming to Gravity Falls. And at the time, Bill took over and we had no choice but to go away. Tell me, is Gravity Falls safe now?" asked Morso.

"Yes. Bill was defeated years ago." Said Tyrone.

Back in the car, Destiny drove again with Tyrone riding in front, and Matt was with Morso in the back seat.

"I brought some cheese if anyone wants some." Said Morso.

"I'm good thanks." Said Matt.

"Your awfully cute up close. Tell me, how do your other friends look like?" asked Destiny.

"Well Hartley is a hare. And the Groke is… well the Groke. You'll meet her eventually." Said Hartley.

"Oh. She's a she." Said Destiny.

"Another girl in the group? Cool." Said Matt.

"Yeah. But tell me guys, what is that horrid smell I smell in the air?" asked Morso sniffing about.

"It's probably the cheese your brought." Said Destiny.

"No. It smells like….. it's coming from the boy." Said Morso.

"What?" asked Matt nervously.

Morso sniffed Matt and in that instant, he covered his nose. "Jesus! When did you take a bath kid?!" asked Morso.

"Not since yesterday." Replied Matt.

"Dude! You need deodorant." Said Morso. Matt nodded a little uncomfortable and Morso kept on going. He was incredibly rude for a teddy bear look a like.

"You guys need to stop. He needs a bath ASAP!" said Morso.

Tyrone was getting a little annoyed and his big brother instincts were kicking in. "We woke up early today to save your hairy butt from the factory. You should at least be nice to my baby brother." Said Tyrone a little seriously.

"I mean no offense, but how old is your baby brother? Like Ten?" asked Morso.

"I'm eleven." Replied Matt. That was not true. He was ten.

"Eleven! No wonder! Don't worry. At the rose park where Hartley is, we could make a rose lotion for you." Said Morso.

Matt slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes. He didn't really like having this guy sitting next to him. Morso didn't smell like roses himself. In fact, he reeked of iron and oil.

"So how long were you in the factory?" asked Destiny breaking the ice. The tension was felt in the air.

"About a month ago. Up till now I was pretty much kicking it at Garibaldi, the town next door to Tillamook." Said Morso.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Rose Garden was located in Portland, not too far from the Oregon Zoo. It was a tranquil and safe little garden with roses of many colors. But only in Spring and Midsummer. Right about now, the roses were all wilted and the garden look unpleasant to look at, but it didn't stop people from walking around the park and having some fun. Destiny, Tyrone and Matt were sitting on a bench having lunch. Morso had to go into the bushes to look for his friend Hartley Hare which in turn was good for the group. Morso was unbearable in the car. He boasted about his life in the forest, the adventures he went through. Fascinating to the ears of coarse, but still with his attitude, he was getting pretty tiresome.

"Let's ditch the teddy bear." Said Matt to Tyrone and Destiny.

"I wish we can do that." Said Tyrone.

"If we had a choice, I would gladly throw him over the Tualatin River." Said Destiny.

Matt began to eat his sandwich until a little boy passed by him and closed his nose. "Mommy! That boy over there smells really bad!" he screamed.

Matt's face turned red and quickly got up and went to the bathroom in a hurry. Tyrone then scowled at the boy and the little guy got scared and ran behind his Mom.

"Check out how he's doing. What Morso told him in the car was unfair." Said Destiny.

"I know. Matt's growing up and well he's feeling awkward I suppose." Said Tyrone.

Destiny sipped her water bottle and asked Tyrone. "Does Matt have any living relatives by any chance?"

Tyrone shook his head. "Matt has no family. His parents were both orphans who met in their teenage years."

"That's sad." Said Destiny.

"I should probably check on him. He went to the bathroom." Tyrone.

"Good Idea. You know, perhaps we could go someplace where he can shower. How about a motel room. We'll need to rest up before we head on over to Mt. Hood." Said Destiny.

Tyrone nodded and followed Matt quickly into the bathroom.

"Mattie? Are you okay?" asked Tyrone.

"Leave me alone." Replied a broken voice. Tyrone smiled. Matt was sitting on a toilet. Tyrone waited outside.

"Kids are stupid." Said Tyrone.

"I'm a kid genius." Replied Matt.

"Right. So buddy, Destiny offered that we can get a motel room. You could take a shower there and put on the new hoodie I got you." Said Tyrone.

"I want to go home Tyrone. I feel embarrassed." Said Matt.

"Dude, that's part of growing up. It's okay to feel awkward. Now chin up, and put some water and soap on your armpits for the time being." Said Tyrone.

Matt came out and Tyrone pulled him towards the sink. "I'll cover you. I'll see if I can hold the door." Said Tyrone.

"That won't be necessary." Said Matt as he got out of the bathroom. Tyrone took a deep breath. "He's a tween. A tween." Said Tyrone to himself.

Destiny welcomed the boys back and they kept on eating and chatting until two hours have passed. Morso didn't even return.

"You know, maybe we should all go on a walk and see what's up." Said Matt

"I agree. Morso might have gotten lost." Said Destiny.

Tyrone stood up and saw something that caught his eye. A large brown hare was in the field holding a strawberry. It had a twitchy nose and it looked up into the sky. He turned around and saw what appeared to be Morso right behind him.

"I think I see them." Said Tyrone as he walked over to the animals.

The brown hare seemed to be angry at Morso since he was talking rather fast and in a distinctive British accent.

"I did not travel all the way from Gravity Falls to be harassed by you Morso! What were you thinking?! Walking in on me while I'm harvesting strawberries and telling me stories of the Mothman requesting our presence." Said Hartley Hare to Morso.

"For the last time, it's the truth! The North Wind took Linda!" cried Morso.

"Lies! The North Wind is locked away in the Treasures of Oregon door! Isn't she?" said Hartley.

"No that was Bill Cipher." Said Morso.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm not going back until I see proof." Said Hartley.

"Well I'm proof." Said Tyrone as he stood watching Morso and Hartley.

"This is the boy! Tyrone!" said Morso.

"How do I know he's not a stoner? You know, people who do drugs would believe anything they see or hear." Said Hartley.

"I'm not stoned. I'm healthy." Said Tyrone.

"Listen, I don't care if your Tyrone or not, but leave me alone guys. I don't want any part of this! Back home, the Mothman refused to recognize me for my talents and my prowess! The hell with him!" said Hartley. He was no better than Morso, but at least Morso respected the Mothman.

"The Mothman was serious when he told us about the prophecy. And if we don't do anything, kids will die." Said Morso.

Hartley turned to Morso. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"The North Wind is taking kids away. She is placing them somewhere in a deep sleep." Said Morso.

With that, Hartley reacted quite differently. "Why didn't you say anything!? Then lets go! We've no time to lose!" cried Hartley.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The group arrived at a motel in Portland. They were forced to find a pet friendly one since they now had Hartley Hare in the group and Morso, whatever he was. The only thing however was that they all had to share one room and with two beds, much to the discomfort of Tyrone. Destiny however made the best of her situation.

"Let's all rest up here until tomorrow when we go to the mountain." Said Destiny.

"Good. I might as well do my hair and whiskers." Said Hartley as he pulled Destiny's small vanity mirror from the bag.

"Why is that?" asked Matt. Hartley turned to Matt with a smile. "The Groke. She was my girlfriend back at Gravity Falls. But we split up after Bill took over." Said Hartley.

"The Groke is a girl?" asked Destiny.

"I told you guys that." Said Morso.

"I didn't hear anything." Said Tyrone.

Matt quickly went to the bathroom and took his time while Destiny and Tyrone were both sitting down on their beds.

"I'm so glad Matt go to take a bath. He did smell pretty bad." Said Tyrone.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" asked Destiny.

"What's that?" asked Tyrone.

"I was wondering since Matt is in the shower, and the boy animals are watching TV, I figured you want to do something." Said Destiny. Tyrone felt nervous, yet excited at the same time. "Sure." He replied.

Matt got out of the shower with his shorts and t-shirt on and he was rubbing his ears with a small napkin.

"Where's Tyrone?" asked Matt to Hartley and Morso who were watching an old movie on TV.

"He walked out with that girl Desi." Said Morso.

"I think her name was Destiny." Said Hartley.

"Together? Alone?" asked Matt in surprise. "Yeah. They went out for fresh air." Said Hartley.

"Just fresh air?" asked Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"Relax. No need to get jealous." Said Hartley.

"I'm not jealous." Said Matt.

"I'm sure the girl likes you too." Said Morso.

"No it's not about her. It's…." Matt sat on the bed and both Morso and Hartley turned to Matt. Hartley had his mouth wide open and Moros shook his head to the rabbit knowing all to well what he was assuming.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend. But isn't he a little older than you?" asked Hartley.

"Excuse me?" asked Matt. Morso quickly spoke.

"You don't like people going too close to your big brother huh?" he asked.

Hartley then said "Oh! Your brothers! Okay, that's totally different." Said the stupid rabbit.

Matt then began to laugh. "You thought I…. your dirty." Said Matt to Hartley.

"See, the kid gets it." Said Morso.

"I'm sorry. I lived in Portland, where people are themselves and aren't afraid to defend themselves. Everyone has their own way of living. I assumed you were from the city as well." Said Hartley.

"What were you thinking?" asked Matt looking sharply at Hartley.

Tyrone and Destiny were walking just a couple of blocks from the motel taking it easy one step at a time. Tyrone however noticed how tired Destiny looked.

"Do you want to go back to the motel? You look like you need to rest up." Said Tyrone.

"I'm fine." Replied Destiny with a warm smile. Tyrone liked that about her.

"You know, I hardly get to speak to you. Matt's usually around or Huck." Said Tyrone aloud. Destiny nodded.

"Your right. We are never alone. It's nice to talk to each other. It's been a while since I had a friend to talk to." Said Destiny.

"You don't go out much huh." Said Tyrone.

"Not since I moved to Gravity Falls. Things there were moving so fast, I hardly have time for myself." Said Destiny.

"No kidding. Sometimes I wish we can get a break from all this craziness." Said Tyrone.

"Maybe after we win this fight." Said Destiny.

Tyrone chuckled. "What is it?" asked Destiny after she realized she said something to make Tyrone chuckle a little.

"You sound as if you are embracing the idea that you are doing all this for home." Said Tyrone.

"Gravity Falls is "our" home. It may not look like it, but I love it there. The mysteries, the adventures we are having, the friends I am making. You and Matt welcomed me into your lives and that makes me fell ever so welcome." Said Destiny.

Tyrone beamed with delight upon hearing Destiny say those kind words.

"You are making me blush." Said Tyrone.

Destiny smiled and looked up at the sky. "We will save Linda. We will save the kids. And we will beat the North Wind. I'm sure of it." Said Destiny softly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

At the motel, Tyrone and Destiny came back with some Chinese food from a Safeway. The most delicious and affordable meal they could get and everyone got a bite. While they all ate, Morso and Hartley then told them about Gravity Fall's inner workings such as the Mothman's rule and Linda's powers.

After everyone ate, and watched a little TV, it was time for bed. Tyrone and Matt shared a bed with Morso and Hartley while Destiny had the bed all to herself. Tyrone didn't mind that the two creatures were there. They were after all like pets. They were about the size of a small Pomeranian. As they slept, Matt was on the edge of the bed, and he was feeling cold. But it was a nasty feeling. He felt chills down his spine. And he didn't really like it.

Tyrone was beside him and Matt wanted a hug. But he was embarrassed to ask Tyrone for one. It wasn't like with Marcos, his late brother, who didn't hesitate to hug him whenever he was sad or lonely. Tyrone was no replacement. But he was there, taking Marcos's role. Matt slowly closed his eyes and had a dream. No. More like a memory.

He was in the car crash and the car exploded in billions of pieces. He saw Marcos struggling to get out of the fire, bleeding all over his body with cuts and shards of glass piercing through his skin. Matt was watching all this but from a different point of view. He saw himself, on the ground. And to his horror, he saw that he was not alive. Matt saw his body lifeless on the ground, with blood all over. He saw Marcos hold his body and get out of the exploded car.

His parents were there too, but dead. Matt saw Marcos look all over him and he began to cry, holding Matt in his arms. He saw Marcos kiss him on the forehead and Matt began to cry. He never saw this. Just then, Matt felt a dark shadow walk up towards the car. A familiar shadow that Matt has seen before and to his surprise, he saw Samuel, the Bogey Man.

Sam was a young man who was cursed by Bill Cipher years ago and transformed into the Bogey Man. Here, he was still evil and Matt saw Sam walk up to the car with a surprised face and he was in utter shock. The car accident freaked him out as well.

Marcos saw the Bogey Man and he screamed for help. He begged on his knees to the Bogey Man to help revive Matt.

"Please help my brother! He's dead! I know you must be supernatural. Please help!" cried Marcos.

Sam, speaking in his calm human voice spoke. "I do not have the power to revive him. I will need something very powerful to wake him up. And I might need to use your life to wake him up. A life for a life. That is the way of things." Said Sam.

"Take it! Take my life! Switch it for him!" cried Marcos.

"You must hold my hand and close your eyes. When he wakes up, you will die. I'm sorry. I have no other way." Said Sam.

Marcos nodded and held Sam's hand. "You hear that little man? You're going to wake up. Your going to be alright." …………………………

Matt opened his eyes and sobbed softly. Tyrone felt Matt and he woke up to hear him crying. Tyrone then hugged him tightly. "Had a bad dream?" he whispered.

Matt nodded. Tyrone breathed softly into Matt's face. "I had those too. I still do. Don't worry. It was just a bad dream." Said Tyrone. Matt placed his face on Tyrone's chest and Tyrone kissed Matt on the head.

"I love you." Said Matt.

"I love you too little brother." Said Tyrone.

Destiny was hearing the whole thing from the other bed. She felt empathy for the boy, and it brought her back to when her little brother Collin passed away.

She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It was raining very hard in OHSU. She was in the waiting room with her father who was wiping away his tears. Collin was diagnosed with a very high level of cancer and his time was extremely limited. Destiny remembered telling her father everything will be alright. That is until the doctor came outside holding his paperwork on his lap.

Destiny knew what the man was about to say. Collin passed away, and for Destiny and her father, time stopped permanently.

Upon Collin's funeral, Destiny's mother arrived and fought with her father. The woman left them all for the sake of a man far more younger than she. Destiny never felt hatred before in her life, but on that day, all she wanted to do was punch the woman's face and destroy it.

Destiny didn't do anything. She stood in between her father and mother and she stood her ground. The woman's young lover quickly stepped in and took her away. Destiny cried and hit the floor incredibly hard that day.

All this she was dreaming until she heard everyone in the room move about slowly. She got up a little, and saw Tyrone step out. She quickly ducked her head on the bed and spied on Tyrone a little. He came out shirtless with only his sweatpants on. Tyrone was not muscular, but he had a very nice toned body, and a very good looking back. Destiny blushed a little and shook her head. "No. Cant happen. Maybe never will." Said Destiny to herself with her eyes closed shut.

Matt woke up and yawned. Eventually, he farted. Destiny tried not to chuckle or make a face. She had to be quiet despite the circumstances. Matt then burped and Tyrone turned around.

"Dude! Show some class." Said Tyrone.

"Class? Why should I?" said Matt a little drowsy.

"Destiny could hear you." Said Tyrone in a whisper. Destiny blushed. "He's thinking about me? How polite." Thought she.

"Desi is asleep." Said Matt as he got up and sniffed his armpit. "Jesus. I need another shower." He continued.

"Puberty. Blame puberty man." Said Tyrone.

"Enough with the pre adolescent jokes! You two have been weird and gawky for the past few seconds!" sneered Hartley Hare who happened to have just woken up.

"Hartley, what's with the screaming? Are we under attack by Bill?" asked Morso.

Destiny pretended to have woken up as well. She pretended to yawn and Tyrone noticed. To him, Destiny was the most beautiful person in the world, despite the messy hair and the yawn that looked like it was acted. Tyrone didn't mind. Destiny was a pleasing sight for his eyes. Realizing he had no shirt, he quickly dug into his bag and pulled a green long sleeved shirt from it.

"Morning." Said Tyrone.

"You guys are up? What happened to the alarm?" asked Destiny, also acting surprised.

"There is no clock in this depressing old motel." Said Morso.

"It's still early. By the looks of outside, I say it's around Five AM." Said Hartley.

"Good. We need to take this time to go to the mountain." Said Destiny as she got up from bed.

Just then, Matt came out of the shower rubbing his ears and Destiny gave him a kiss on the nose. "Hey there sleepy head." Said Destiny.

Matt blushed and Tyrone turned away slightly envious.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

One of the state of Oregon's hugest landmarks just had to be the magnificent Mt. Hood. A tourist attraction for the daring adventurers and thrill seekers. It was also the go to destination for families, mostly for the twenty fifth of December and the first day of the new year. For our five friends, they only need to go to find the legendary Groke, a creature said to possess Ice Powers. It has appeared in old cartoons, comic strips and now, in this very story you are reading.

In the middle of the forest on the mountain, it began to snow very hard. So hard in fact that the roads that took one to the huge and fancy hotel or the Ice sleds were closed due to the weather. For Stanford Pines, this was the perfect opportunity for his research.

He was busy away writing on his small notepad, examining what appeared to be a glowing snow drop. He was he busy writing his observations, his twin brother, Stanley stepped on it. "You know, we should probably head down for some grub. I'm starving." Said Stan.

"Ford" looked up at his brother with a scowl. "Just a little longer, then we eat." Said Ford.

"We skipped the most important meal of the day! Breakfast! Then we skipped Lunch. I'm hungry and I will go down for something." Said Stan.

"Fine. Go and get eaten by a monster polar bear while your at it." Said Ford.

"News flash pointdexter, this is NOT Gravity Falls no more. We happen to be outside the creepy town, so here everything makes a lot of sense." Said Stan with a smile.

"Except for our guest." Said Ford pointing at the Groke, who happened to be there with them. She was a large grey furry beast with a long nose and an emotionless expression was all over her face. Stan looked over at her and nodded.

"You got a point. But even she knows when it's time to eat, don't you?" said Stan looking over at the Groke. The creature didn't budge, but she did grab a snowball and placed it in her mouth.

"See! I'm not the only one hungry here. And you need to take care of yourself too! The last time you were alone, things didn't go well." Said Stan.

Ford looked up at Stan and nodded. "Your right. I should get some rest. I don't want to continue worrying over something trivial." Said Ford.

"I'm sure you'll find more snow like that. Besides, if there were snow glowing like fireflies, wouldn't that mean something bad?" asked Stan.

Ford stood up and looked at his notes. "So far, the places we have gone to have had it's own fair share of weirdness. Newport had that giant squid you punched. Then in Portland, the giant alligators in the sewers." Said Ford.

"And remember the woman who turned out to be a man in the Bikini Coffee?" said Stan.

The Groke then chuckled lightly and she even smiled a little.

"And her." Pointed Stan.

"What secrets do you carry snow creature? Are you a yeti, or just a random lost species of Bigfoot we have yet to discover." Said Ford to the Groke.

The Groke looked around and seemed to be at a loss. Or maybe it was confused.

"We'll find out. Eventually." Said Stan.

"But why is she here in Mt. Hood of all places?" said Ford.

"Maybe it likes the snow. She doesn't shiver like we do. Hell, I'm turning into a freaking popsicle as we speak." Said Stan.

"We should all go to the trailer. The snow will get worse tonight." Said Ford.

"We are not eating that nasty can of beans you have stored in the trailer." Said Stan.

"Oh no. Not that. I got some soup." Said Ford.

"Chicken Noodles?'

"No. Mushroom soap.

"Even worse!"

"Don't worry. You'll like it." Said Ford with a huge grin.

"What about you? You want some of that slime?" asked Stan to the Groke. She smiled once again and walked towards them.

"She has been in the cold for too long. Maybe some warmth might help her." Said Ford.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Destiny drove up the mountain and everyone stopped at the local gas station. The road was closed, and everyone decided to get a snack.

"So the Groke lives up there?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. I know where she lives. Or rather, her favorite spots. She usually goes to where people are having fun." Said Hartley.

"So we are hiking up the mountain? Cool!" said Matt.

"Not really. We aren't prepared for a hike. We don't even have the shoes or the equipment." Said Destiny.

"Yeah. Honestly we didn't think this through." Said Tyrone.

"No, but we can at least try." Said Matt.

"I can drive, but we might take some time going up." Said Destiny.

"Let's get something to eat. We'll think better after we eat something." Said Tyrone. Everyone agreed and they entered the small store for food.

"This looks delish." Said Hartley looking at the chips and the soda cans.

Just then, two old men entered the store, bickering about where they parked their trailer.

"It was a bad Idea to come all the way down genius. The trailer is not in a good spot. What if someone sees her?" asked Stan.

"It's okay. He Groke is safe in the trailer. She's watching TV as we speak." Said Ford.

"The Groke?! Where did you hear that name?" asked Morso looking up at the old men.

"That depends. Who on Earth are you?!" asked Ford.

Stan looked up and smiled. Tyrone and Matt turned around and they beamed in delight.

"Uncle Stan! Uncle Ford!" they cried. The boys ran up to their uncles giving them a huge hug.

"Tyrone? Matt? Heavens, what are you two doing all the way up in Mt. Hood?!" asked Ford in surprise.

"It's a long story." Replied Matt.

"And who is that girl with you? Your girlfriend?" asked Stan.

Destiny chuckled. "You must the original Mr. Mystery. I'm Destiny. Tyrone and Matt told me all about you guys." She introduced herself.

"Enchanted to meet you." Said Stan bowing his head to the lovely Destiny.

"Where's Dipper and Mabel. Are they with you guys?" asked Ford.

"Nope. It's just us and these two little critters." Said Tyrone pointing at Hartley and Morso.

"You said you have the Groke?" asked Hartley.

"Yeah. She's in our trailer. Why don't you all come in and take a breather. You guys look a little exhausted." Said Stan.

"That sounds good. Thanks." Replied Tyrone.

In the trailer, The Groke was very happy to see her beloved friends, Hartley and Morso. She got up and hugged them tightly.

"It's good to see you again after all this time honey." Said Hartley.

"Yeah. You smell nice too." Said Morso.

The Groke made a soft moaning sound and her friends were crying. "I know. We have all been apart for so long!" cried Hartley.

"You two are the ones in pain. You guys are a couple!" cried Morso.

Stan watched and grabbed a small bag. "I think I'm going to puke." He whispered to the group. Tyrone and Matt chuckled and Ford glared at him briefly. He then turned to the boys and Destiny.

"So, you are here because of the Mothman's prophecy?" asked Ford.

"Yes. Children are going missing back home and I'm afraid we are running out of time." Said Destiny.

"How long ago did you see Linda?" asked Ford.

"Not that long ago. But she's been on my mind ever since. I worry for her." Said Destiny.

"Why can't the Mothman do anything about it? He's got power ain't he?" said Stan.

"That's what I'm thinking of!" cried Matt.

"All we know is that our friends here must get us that special mirror and with it we can stop the witch." Said Tyrone as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Then this whole time while we are away, things back home are becoming a living hell." Said Ford.

"Don't worry about it. Dipper and Mabel have the whole thing covered. And look on the bright side. Tyrone and Matt found these losers. Not you Groke. Your okay and no offense. This girl did all the driving, so kudos for that." Said Stan.

"You drove here?!" asked Ford surprised.

"Yeah." Nodded Destiny. Ford looked at Tyrone. "You could have at least given her some help."

"Well, funny thing about that…" replied Tyrone nervously.

"Tyrone can't drive Ford. Have you forgotten." Said Stan.

"Forget what?" asked Ford.

"Geez sixer! Tyrone has epilepsy." Said Stan.

"Oh! I forgot about that! Sorry I didn't mean to make you all uncomfortable." Said Ford.

"No your fine. But your right. I should have at least helped Destiny out." Said Tyrone.

Destiny blushed and Stan noticed immediately.

While everyone was having dinner, Destiny went over to wash the dishes and Ford and Tyrone were on the side talking about the journey so far. Meanwhile, Matt was bonding with Uncle Stan. Fun Fact about Stan, he spoke Spanish and understood the language well.

Matt felt comfortable talking in Spanish for the first time in a while. Usually he would say things in Spanish to himself, but he never spoke to anyone in Spanish. Lucky for him, Stan was speaking it nicely. Well not that good, but understandable.

"So buddy, what's the deal with him and her?" asked Stan, wanting to know some gossip.

Matt chuckled. "He looks at her from time to time. And I think she's into him too. When we were at the motel, Tyrone came out shirtless after his shower, and I opened one eye slightly to see her pretending to sleep. She was actually spying on him."

"Spicy!" said Stan, only in Spanish he said "Caliente!"

"As far as I know, he hasn't made a move or anything." Said Matt.

"Have they been alone at one point?" asked Stan.

"A few times. Back home they would talk a lot, and at the motel, they went out for a walk. I don't know what happened there, but they did look weird when they came back." Said Matt.

"That's got to be it. Maybe they finally confessed to one another." Said Stan.

"Maybe." Replied Matt a little worried. Stan noticed Matt's face and tried to cheer him up.

"Good thing he's not going to leave you." Said Stan.

"You think?" asked Matt looking up at Stan.

"I never knew Tyrone existed until Dipper and Mabel brought you guys to the town. They have mentioned him a few times, but I never really thought about him. But from what I understand, he has had a pretty lonely childhood." Said Stan.

"Yeah. It was lonely. He had no one." Said Matt nodding.

"But now, he has you. It is up to you to take very good care of him." Said Stan.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"I didn't take care of Ford when we were kids. I was kinda selfish. And because of that, we lost each other. But now, we're together again." Said Stan.

Matt understood the point and nodded with determination. He knew Tyrone was going to be lonely without him. But then he thought about Destiny. What role will she have? What will she do? Will she really be someone special for Tyrone? All those thoughts came racing into Matt's mind, but he didn't want to worry. Destiny was a nice young lady, and Matt liked her a lot. It didn't really bother him that she would want to spend some time with Tyrone. But the idea really stung him a little. But it was like what Stan said, he will take care of his big brother. And Matt wasn't going to let him go.

Tyrone and Ford were outside the trailer chopping some wood. Ford mentioned that they were going to use the wood for their boat that they have left in Newport. Tyrone help him out with an axe while Ford passed him some wood.

"So how are things with your family?" asked Ford.

"I'm having a good time with them. But ever since things back home have been going crazy with the kids disappearing, we have all been on high alert." Said Tyrone.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you had any seizures as of late?" asked Tyrone.

"I did have one two days ago, back home. The following day, we set out in search of the animals. It's our only chance to save Gravity Falls." Said Tyrone.

"That town has always had it's curses and it's troubles. When I first arrived there, it was a normal and safe town. Little did I know that there was a hidden world within." Said Ford.

"Dipper has shown me the Journal. But there's something I don't understand. They were destroyed at one point, then they came back?" asked Tyrone.

"That's a phenomenon I am still learning about. It's possible Bill Cipher might have brought them back, but I really don't know. Dipper came forward to me years ago about it and we both are still scratching our heads." Said Ford.

"No kidding. I'm still learning about the town. Matt, Destiny, and me. The three of us are total strangers to that weird world." Said Tyrone.

"The girl? Destiny? She's not from Gravity Falls?" asked Ford.

"She moved there just in the beginning of the chaos. Her cousin in in league with the Moth, and she had visions of Linda the Bright Star." Said Tyrone.

"The girl told me about it. It's amazing that Linda and the Mothman would put their trust in you three. You all are lucky." Said Ford.

"How are we lucky?" asked Tyrone, confused with Ford's expression.

"Linda and the Mothman came to me when I arrived in Gravity Falls, but only to kick me out. I didn't know it at the time, but the Mothman saw a vision where I stupidly put my trust in Bill Cipher. To prevent that from happening, they wanted me out. But I stayed, despite their many warnings." Said Ford.

"This is really scary. How can someone so awful would do things right." Said Tyrone.

"Bill was good at first. But he was also wicked. The thing about Bill was that he was your friend at first, then he would turn on you. That's the way it was with him." Said Ford.

"Talk about a bad friend." Said Tyrone.

"He was." Agreed Ford. Just then, they both felt the air chillier than it was. Ford looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Speak of the Devil." Said Ford.

A glowing eye ball appeared out of nowhere, and then a glowing triangular body. It was none other but Bill Cipher himself.

"Stanford Pines! Baby! Long time no see." Said Bill.

Tyrone quickly ran up to Bill and moved his axe right at him with a swing, trying to cut him. Bill floated away to safety and began to laugh.

"Tyrone! You're here too! I haven't seen you since the Bogey Man incident an year ago! You still look like you need some mental help!" said Bill crudely.

"Your not welcome here bastard." Said Tyrone angrily.

"What do you want this time Bill? There is nothing for you here." Said Ford.

"Nothing? Well apparently there is. You see, my EX, Violet, or the North Wind as you might know her as, hooked up with me last night. And after we have made love and cuddled in our heart shaped love bed, she told me to get rid of the three who would be tools to destroy her." Said Bill.

"Where's the children!?" cried Tyrone.

"Children? Oh yeah! You mean the small corpses lying about in Violet's dimension. They are all asleep in little coffins. DEAD!" sneered Bill.

"LIES! Your lying!" cried Bill as he threw his axe at the laughing Bill.

He blinked and the ax stopped in midair. He then threw it back at Ford and Tyrone, but they jumped back to avoid it.

"Your getting weaker Bill. This isn't your domain. Here, your powers are nothing." Said Ford.

"True. I am not the same triangle you met years ago and my powers are indeed going away. But I still have some juice left to make this mountain explode and turn you all into snow figurines!" said Bill.

"Your childish!" cried Tyrone.

"Childish?! No kid. You're the child! Which by the way, you still haven't got a clue! You still don't know the true terror of the real world!" cried Bill as he snapped his fingers.

A minute passed and nothing happened. Bill tried again, and it was the same result.

"What the hell." Sneered Bill.

"As I said. Weaker!" said Ford with a chuckle.

"Shut Up! Avalanches take time." Snapped Bill back.

"In the meantime, let's just drive away." Said Ford. Tyrone followed him and they went inside the trailer. In a moment, they started to drive away and Bill was running out of time.

"Then it looks like I'm going to use the old fashioned way." Said Bill. He then began to yodel. That's right. Yodel. And in that moment, a giant avalanche was on it's way, coming down faster than how Bill anticipated.

He began to laugh maniacally until the avalanche caught up to him and the snow dragged him further away. "Wait! Not me! The trailer!" cried Bill in a panic.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As the trailer was driving away to freedom, the avalanche was coming closer than ever. Everyone in the trailer were grabbing on to something as they were all making their get away. "Can this old thing go any faster?!" cried Stan.

"Well if would be if the avalanche wasn't too close." Said Ford, not wanting to mention the elephant in the room. The Groke was so large, that it made the trailer move slower with the extra weight.

Matt looked outside the windows and saw some snow falling. And in the snow, he could faintly see a glowing triangle flying with fear in his eye. "Uhh, Tyrone?" asked Matt pointing outside.

"Let that creep fall into the snow." Said Tyrone.

"We can't just let him die like that." Said Hartley looking outside.

"Yeah. He used to be our homie." Said Morso.

"Bill isn't friends with anyone!" said Ford.

"But he's from our town. C'mon guys, can't we save him?" asked Morso.

"Who is he?" asked Destiny.

"That's Bill. The triangle we mentioned." Said Tyrone.

"Oh him! The bad guy! Oh. The bad guy." Said Destiny now understanding the picture.

Stan opened one of the windows and called out to Bill who was falling.

"Stop the avalanche and we'll save your sorry ass." Said Stan.

"I can't! I have NO POWER!" cried Bill.

"Too bad. He's not going to make it." Said Stan closing the window.

The Groke however walked towards the Window and put her hand outside. She closed her eyes and in that moment, her hand started to freeze and out came a powerful blast of ice. The ice power quickly reached the avalanche and put it to a stop! Bill on the other hand was still falling and the Groke then froze him with some ice. Then, with a weird power of hers that was magnetic, she managed to pull Bill back towards the trailer, frozen like a popsicle.

Everyone's mouths were open wide. "What just happened?" asked Stan.

"Her Ice Powers. She used them for the first time in years!" said Morso.

The Groke smiled and her cheeks went red. Destiny gave her a hug. "You saved us all! Thank you sweetie!" she said.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Tyrone holding a frozen Bill Cipher.

"We will take him to Gravity Falls with us." Said Morso.

"The Mothman can take him, and maybe he'll be on trial." Said Hartley.

"I thought he was your friend? Now your guys are going to deliver him over to the Moth?" asked Matt.

"The Mothman can be reasonable. He might lock him up for a while." Said Morso.

"He caused an end of the world like event back at Gravity Falls. I doubt he'll go be nice to him." Said Stan.

"The Groke will keep him frozen until we deliver him to the Mothman." Said Hartley.

"As long as that freak is like this, I'm good with it." Said Tyrone.

"Me too. Although you guys will have to hold him. We can't stand to look at him." Said Matt.

"Understood. We'll have the Groke carry him. After all, she froze him in the first place." Said Hartley.

Bill's eye was fuming with red hot anger, but he had no power. He truly was frozen and couldn't budge.

Ford and Stan exchanged looks and spoke secretly. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take him with us?" asked Stan.

"As long as they have him, I wouldn't care less." Said Ford.

The group then decided to stop at the same gas station they were in to get snacks and resupplies before they headed back to Gravity Falls, also to pick up the car Destiny was driving.

"Morso, Hartley, Groke, you guys stay with Bill. We'll pick something for you guys. Tell me, what do you guys like to eat?" asked Ford.

"Cheese for me. Hartley some biscuits and the Groke, fish." Said Morso. Hartley nodded and so did the Groke, who was still holding an angry and frozen Bill.

"This is easy. Let's go guys." Said Ford.

As everyone was about to leave, Matt noticed the large chunks of snow, and he wanted to play on it. Tyrone noticed and he quickly picked up a snow ball. He then threw it at Matt lightly. Matt looked at Tyrone and he grinned mischievously. He then picks up a small snow ball and throws it at Tyrone. Before they knew it, they began to play in the snow.

Destiny watched from afar and shook her head with a smile. "Those guys." She whispered to herself. She joined Stan and Ford into the store while the boys were playing outside with the snow.

As they were playing, Matt threw a snow ball that was rather large at Tyrone. He quickly ducked his head as the snow ball headed for him, but it quickly hit a young man walking by, around Tyrone's age.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry." Said Tyrone as he noticed how angry the boy looked.

"Watch it!" he snapped back, a little rudely.

Tyrone ignored the boy and kept playing with Matt. He was not in the mood to fight. The boy turned around and he felt like he lost something. He turned and turned and his face turned pale.

"Daniel. Where are you?" he asked softly.

Tyrone noticed the boy's distress and walked up to him with Matt. For a second, the boy looks at Matt, but before he could speak, he noticed he was not the boy he was looking for.

"Did you lose someone?" asked Tyrone.

"Did you guys see a boy that was following me a moment ago? Around the same height and age as your friend?" asked the boy.

"No, you were by yourself." Replied Matt.

"Oh great." Replied the boy.

"Don't worry. He's probably playing in the snow. We could help you look for him." Said Tyrone.

"No, not necessary." Replied the boy a little panicked.

Tyrone felt his unease and worry. "Is the boy your little brother?" asked Tyrone.

The boy nodded. "I see. Well big brother to another, I'll help you." Said Tyrone.

"You don't have to." Said the boy rather angrily. He looked at him and at Matt.

"There is no way you two are brothers." He said.

"We're foster brothers." Clarified Matt.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I think I'm good on my own." Said the boy.

He turned around to leave, but then Stan and Ford came out looking around. Behind them was a boy, that looked eerily similar to Matt. The older boy looks over and runs towards them.

"Daniel! Where the heck were you?!" cried the boy.

"Sorry. I went in to buy us some snacks with the scrap money we have. But these old folks helped me out." Said Daniel.

The boy looks at Stan and Ford and shakes his head. "It's a trap. They want to arrest us." Said the boy.

"This isn't a trap of any kind. Your little brother couldn't afford the snacks he was getting. He needed help." Said Ford.

"Besides, you guys are not the only criminals around here." Said Stan with a wink.

"What do you know." Said the older boy a little angrily.

"Sean! Don't you know who those two are?! They are the Pines Brothers! The travelers!" said Daniel who was excited.

"You two? You two are the crazy old folk that travel all over the place?" asked Sean.

"Well steady on. We may be old, but we still got some muscle in our muscle." Said Stan.

"Sean and Daniel Diaz. We were friends with your father Esteban. I'm so sorry for your loss." Said Ford.

Sean stood frozen in place, but Daniel pulled his hand. Tyrone and Matt watched from afar. "No way." Said Matt.

"What is it?" asked Tyrone.

"They are the Diaz Wolf Brothers? No wonder." Said Matt.

"Who?" asked Tyrone.

"About an year ago, they both lost their Dad during a shooting back home. The police say that Sean, the big guy was responsible and so is his little brother. Rumor has it they have telekinesis. Or at least one of them. Marcos and I used to read every article on these guys. They were our heroes. They travel all over Oregon." Said Matt.

"That sounds sad. But the police are after them for nothing? That's awful." Said Tyrone.

Sean didn't know what to say to Ford and Stan. But they old men quickly broke the ice.

"Esteban sent us an email a long time ago about your brother. And we know something that might help you." Said Ford as he pulled a map from his pocket.

"How do you know my father first off?" asked Sean.

"He fixed our trailer not too long ago." Said Ford.

"Also, he was my go too guy if I needed to smuggle something to my shop." Said Stan.

"This map here will lead you to some answers. Here in Mt. Hood, you will find out where Daniel's powers came from and how he got them." Said Ford.

"No way! I get to learn where I got my powers!" exclaimed Daniel.

"You guys don't have to do this. We don't want any trouble." Said Sean.

"No trouble at all son. Take it and clear your names. It's not fair the police are after you." said Ford.

Stan turned around and quickly shook Ford.

"The gas station owner inside recognized you two. He's calling the cops!" said Stan.

"How do you know?" asked Tyrone.

"I can read lips." Said Stan worriedly.

"You can come with us in our trailer! We are heading to Gravity Falls right now." Said Stan.

"Thanks guys, but we can't! Not if we find a way to stop this madness." Said Sean.

"Good luck to both of you." Said Ford as he patted Sean and Daniel.

Matt walked up to Daniel and the boys both smiled at each other. "My big brother died last year. We were your biggest fans. Please take this." Matt pulled out a small wolf keychain from his pocket.

"This was Marcos's favorite keychain. Please take it." Said Matt.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Daniel softly. He grabbed the keychain and Matt gave him a hug.

"Que Dios te cuida." Said Matt in Spanish. "May God take care of you."

"Gracias. Igualmente." Replied Daniel. They both didn't want to let go of each other, and when Daniel let go, Matt was crying. "It's okay, it's okay. Thank you." Said Daniel kindly.

He and Sean then joined together and walked deep into the woods.

"There they go." Said Matt. Tyrone walked up to Matt. "Marcos would have been proud of you." Said Tyrone softly to his brother. They both hugged and they went to the trailer.

Stan and Ford looked at the direction they were going. "Poor Esteban. To think a stupid cop shot him." Said Stan.

"I hope they will make it." Said Ford.

"They will. You and I survived. Tyrone and Matt got each other. And Sean has Daniel. Dipper had Mabel. Siblings are stronger than what we think." Said Stan.

Ford nodded and they went back into the trailer. Destiny came out and looked around. She was holding the boy's snacks. "What did I miss?" she asked herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tyrone, Destiny were in the car while the animals, Matt and the uncles were on the trailer along with the captive Bill. Along the way however, Matt was feeling extremely uncomfortable. The fact his brother was in the car with Destiny made his stomach twirl. He liked Destiny a lot, but Tyrone wanted some time with her. Stan was sitting next to Matt in the back while Hartley and Morso rode shotgun.

"What's bothering you?" asked Stan, noticing Matt's uneasy looking face.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Why? Do I look worried? I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Said Matt.

"Yeah. You look and sound fine." Said Stan sarcastically.

"Oh, who am I kidding! I should have gone in the car with them. I can't leave Tyrone alone with her." Said Matt without thinking.

"I knew it! So there is something spicy going on. C'mon kid, tell me some juicy details." Said Stan.

"There isn't much to talk about. They just talk to each other and I notice the gaga eyes they make. It's so weird." Said Matt.

"Nothing weird about that. When your Tyrone's age, you'll understand." Said Stan.

"How did you do it? You know, when you or Uncle Ford starting dating?" asked Matt.

"Actually, I was the one with the ladies. I knew all the latest dance moves, the latest songs from our time, and impressing girls was a synch. Ford there wasn't so lucky. But when ever he was rejected by some girl, I would take the fall for him." Said Stan.

"You did? But you never had a girlfriend before?" asked Matt.

"When I was Tyrone's age, no. I had a TON of girls! But they all left and so did I. It wasn't until I was out in the real world that I actually did have a girlfriend, and I got married." Said Stan.

"You were married?" asked Matt with a wide mouth.

"Once. But it ended really nasty. Mostly because of me. I was involved in a lot of gangs, sneaky businesses, and other things I'm not proud of. My wife had enough of that life, and we fought and eventually we divorced. Not my proudest moment." Said Stan.

"Do you still talk to her?" asked Matt.

"I haven't spoken to her in years. I still have her picture in my wallet, but she's gone now. She remarried and had the life I never gave her. And after that, I was in the street doing other things, and that was when Ford called me. And the rest is history." Said Stan.

"You sound like you had an exciting life." Said Matt.

"It was. But if you want a piece of advice, well here's one that I learned not too long ago. Just watch Tyrone's back. If you see him get hurt, or life throws him down, look out for him. And if you ever fall or if the world beats you to a bloody pulp, then I'm sure Tyrone will do the same." Said Stan.

Matt nodded and Stan patted his head. "You guys don't worry me much. I think you two got this." Said Stan. Matt smiled at Stan's advice and took it heart from that day onward.

In the car, Destiny and Tyrone were having a lively conversation about some memories of their life, both good and bad and getting to know one another.

"… and after that, the coach ate the spicy banana and boy was he mad." Said Destiny.

"Geez you were so bad." Said Tyrone chuckling.

"Yeah I was! I was never in that pretty girl crap or anything like that. I always liked to be on the rebellious side of things and not follow any rules." Said Destiny.

"That's cool." Replied Tyrone.

"What about you? What were you into at school?" asked Destiny.

"Not much. I was home schooled most of my life so I have no happy class memories to say the least." Said Tyrone.

"Home school isn't so bad. I honestly wish I had that choice. I never really had friends at School. I was mostly left out. People only go to those who are athletic, have a good looking body, a good hairstyle and not to mention how popular you are with other classmates. It's stupid because the moment you leave high school, bam! Real life hits you hare on the floor." Said Destiny.

Tyrone nodded and rolled down his window for some fresh air. "Do you think things back home are okay?" asked Tyrone.

"I hope so. I'm sure the Mothman is taking care of things back home for us." Said Destiny.

"I hope so too." Replied Tyrone.

They both stood silent for a moment and within moments, they started to see large trees and eventually they got closer to the forest.

"We're almost home." Said Destiny cheerfully.

"You seem happy." Said Tyrone.

"I'm happy because we are going to save lives! Or at least try you know." Said Destiny.

Tyrone quickly spoke without thinking. It was now or never.

"Want to go out on a date?!" asked Tyrone.

Destiny kept driving, but she didn't say a word. Instead she turned on the radio and placed a CD in the player. The first song happened to be instrumental piano.

"If I were to say yes, where would you like to go out?" asked Destiny.

Tyrone was taken aback by Destiny's question. "Well I guess………. How about……… there's that diner in the street." Said Tyrone.

Destiny chuckled. "That old place? I was hoping Old Man McGucket's arcade." Said Destiny.

"Yeah! That place!" said Tyrone quickly. Destiny chuckled. "Sure. Once this is all over." Said Destiny.

"Wait a sec. You mean for real?" asked Tyrone.

"Yes of coarse. Once the whole thing blows over." Said Destiny.

"I was thinking sooner." Mumbled Tyrone.

"What's that?" asked Destiny.

"Sure. What ever you say." Said Tyrone. Destiny knew what she heard and she blushed a little.

"Well I suppose we can. After we deliver our friends to the Moth. Maybe he'll give us a break or something." Said Destiny.

Tyrone almost wanted to squeal, but he held himself.

In the forest, Stan and Ford presented themselves to the Mothman with the other furry creatures. Morso, Hartley and the Groke stood by his side. Tyrone, Destiny and Matt stood there watching them.

"Our nephews and their friend brought you your gifts Lord Mothman." Said Ford.

"Dude, enough with the pleasantries. I read in your journal that he's only attracted to stupid outdoor lights for pete's sake!" said Stan.

The Mothman began to laugh. "Yes. That was my entry. But that was only for disguise. In fact, Ford then wrote more about the real me later. Much later. Now, on to business." Said the Mothman.

Huck came out of the trees and hopped in front of Morso and the gang. "You guys are under arrest!" said Huck.

"No fool. They are our proxy's. Our helpers." Said the Mothman.

"Oh right! The mirror!" said Huck. Destiny shook her head. "You were the one who sent us away to do your chores." Thought Destiny.

Tyrone and Matt were both watching, seeing how things turned out. The Mothman then opened a large path into the forest and there, right in the center was a lake. A beautiful lake surrounded by trees and fireflies. It was a small clean swampy area.

"Morso, Hartley, and Groke. Summon the mirror!" commanded the Mothman.

The three creatures stood side by side to the lake and both of them closed their eyes.

The Groke placed her hands into the water and froze it. Morso and Hartley went on the ice and performed a dance. Their stomping on the ground created a strange aura of light and the lake began to shake. Morso and Hartley stepped away and the Groke stood back. In that moment, the frozen river began to break apart and a giant icy looking mirror appeared out of nowhere.

"Bring me Bill Cipher." Said the Mothman. In that instant, Huck arrived with the still frozen Bill in his arms. The Mothman then held the triangle in his hands and began to laugh.

"Bill Cipher. It's been a long time. How sad this is how we will say goodbye once again." Said the Mothman.

Bill's eye turned red with hot anger and the Mothman walked towards the mirror. "We will venture into the unknown, face Violet and fix what you did." Said the Mothman as he and Bill walked through the mirror as if it were some sort of door. And they were gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A couple of days have passed and nothing has happened. However, some good things did occur for the time. Stan and Ford returned to the shack and reunited with their family, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and his own family. Even loyal friends of the Pines showed up to greet the travelers.

And as the days did indeed pass, little by little, some missing children started to reappear. Not all of them of coarse, but a few. Matt and his pal Shinji greeted a few friends that were gone, but some were still not home.

Destiny also noticed the difference, but there was still this uneasy feeling in the air. Back home, Tyrone could also feel it too. Despite that some kids were returning home safe and sound, they had no memories of what had happened to them. There was something going on beyond the mirror. He thought of what the Mothman is going through, and what battles he was fighting. He was so glad Matt was never any of those missing kids. But the idea did scare him. What if Matt was one of them? No. Heaven forbid the awful idea.

A few days before, Bill and the Mothman released a few coffins into the real world, although in secret. They were in some black dimension, and the coffins each had a sleeping child in it. One by one, and with the best they did, they managed to save a few. However, while this was going on, Bill turned to the Mothman.

"What is your goal? Why are you doing this for mere humans?" asked Bill.

"I'm doing this because Gravity Falls needs saving. I cannot stand by and watch the town burn like when you did your apocalypse." Said the Mothman.

"I had the town in the palm of my hand, and the world was closer to me. But there was nothing you could have done to stop me." Said Bill mockingly.

"I saw that you were going to fail. That is why I never intervened in your takeover." Said the Mothman.

"Mark my words. You will one day see a vision of yourself dying in my grip! Or someone else's! I don't know, but you will die!" said the Mothman.

"Legends never die." Replied the Mothman.

"Oh hell yeah they do! Remember the Slender Man? He died." Said Bill.

"That was a different matter, and he was no legend. He was an upstart who poisoned minds. Yon precious Momo, Bogey Man, and Owl Man met their fates because their power was given by YOU!" said the Mothman.

Bill laughed. "You got that right. I created some of those beasts to turn this world upside down! The apocalyptic way I call it!" said Bill.

"Your mad." Said the Mothman.

Bill then grabbed a coffin. "For once your right. I am Mad. And I'm mad enough to do this!"

Bill opened the coffin and pulled the child from within. Bill closed his eye and opened it to reveal a black hole, oozing with blood. The blood drips touched no the child's face his eye's opened yellow. Bill's body vanished and the boy moved like a possessed toy. He then smiled wickedly and the Mothman watched in horror.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" he asked.

"What have you done!?" cried the Mothman.

"This is my power! I will use it to destroy the North Wind myself, and reclaim what I lost! As for you Moth, I guess I'll lock you up with all these poor little deadbeats and make life a living hell out there!" said Bill.

"How could you be so heartless Bill!? How could you!? Your mother and father were NEVER like you!" cried the Mothman.

"Don't bring them into this! This is my story now, and my rules!" Bill exclaimed. He then floated towards the exit of the dimension, leaving the Mothman behind, as well as the coffins.

"DAMN YOU BILL CIPHER! DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU!" cried the Mothman as Bill escaped by going through the mirror.

The Groke, Hartley and Morso were by the mirror and they screamed.

"What are you doing out here?! What about the kids?!" cried Hartley.

Bill ignored him and quickly smashed the mirror. "NO you fool! That was the only way we had to rescue the kids!" cried Morso.

"Kids smids! You all have probably forgot, but this town is mine! I didn't provide it to be a wholesome community! I will recreate this town in my image and leave this world! All the Dimensions will bow to me!" said Bill.

"Your insane as ever! We should have killed you at the mountain!" cried Hartley.

"Since you freaks of nature saved my life back there, I'll let you guys off the hook. However, this won't change the fact you will be my slaves once I rule this town!" cried Bill as he floated into the sky.

"This is bad! And we can't summon a new mirror! Not right now at least! It will take us days to recreate this thing!" cried Morso.

The Groke shot a light beam of ice to hit Bill, but she unfortunately missed. "It's no use! We have to warn the Pines! It's the only way!" cried Hartley.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Meanwhile, Tyrone was doing the laundry at home when he felt a familiar chill down his spine. It was already the beginnings of December and the cold was getting really chilly. Tyrone had a jacket on, but he felt unpleasantly cold. He felt his nose wet with mucus and he blew his nose. Just then, Matt came up and jumped from behind.

"Eeek! You scared me Matt!" cried Tyrone.

"That's what you get for texting Destiny a lot." Said Matt with a big smile. Tyrone understood the joke.

"I don't text her that much." Said Tyrone.

"Ever since we went on the road trip, you have been giving her gaga eyes." Said Matt playfully. Tyrone loved this. He loved playing games with his little brother.

"I have yeah. But only between you and me." Said Tyrone placing his finger on his lips.

"Secrets! I like secrets! Can't wait to share them!" said Matt as he hugged Tyrone from the back excitedly jumping up and down.

"You little Mexican." Said Tyrone ruffling Matt's hair. Matt took a step back, with his eyes wide in surprise.

"What did you just call me?" asked Matt.

Tyrone was taken by surprise as well. Matt's reaction was a little defensive. "What? Little Mexican? That's not an offense. You are Mexican after all, and you are my brother. I can say something like that. It's like the "N" word among friends and family." Said Tyrone trying to explain things.

Matt was not impressed.

"Yeah, but maybe you should think before you call someone by their race don't you think?" said Matt with his hands on his hips.

"Okay what's eating you?" asked Tyrone, noticing Matt's change of attitude. "Nothing. I just forgot. Your white. I'm Mexican. I forgot you got privileges that I don't. You guys are so damn lucky." Said Matt rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean you little brat?" asked Tyrone, clearly starting to dislike Matt's tone.

"You still think I'm different. I'm different. Yeah, I know that, but you don't have to tell me that I'm Mexican!" said Matt rising his voice.

"Keep your voice down! The Shack is open, we got tourists right now, and if you scare away the customers, Stan is going to make us do chores for a week!" whispered Tyrone.

"Scare away the customers?! Why?! Cause I'm Mexican! C'mon you Caucasian freak! Say it to my face!" cried Matt angrily.

"Jesus calm down! It was just an expression little man! I didn't say that to offend you!? Maybe you had a bad day at school and your taking it out on me! Go up to your room and think about what your saying!" said Tyrone with authority.

"Your not my Dad! And your NOT my brother!" cried Matt.

Tyrone gasped and Matt also covered his mouth. The boy's eyes started to swell with tears and he ran inside into the shack, shoving Dipper aside.

"Yikes! What's gotten into him?" asked Dipper. Tyrone was shaken by Matt's temper and shook his head.

"I don't know. I just said something that upset him apparently." Said Tyrone.

Dipper looked back to the house and then he turned to Tyrone quickly. "You guys need to settle this some other time. Hartley is inside the shack. Apparently Bill escaped." Said Dipper.

"Bill?! What the hell happened?!" cried Tyrone.

"He overpowered the Mothman and destroyed the mirror. It can be rebuilt, but it will take some time. The Groke and Morso are at the river trying to fix it. Hartley is going back there now. In the meantime, you and I have to watch out for yellow eyed freaks in the area. That means we must watch the customers." Said Dipper.

"You want me to guard the door or something? Sure, but there really isn't that many customers right now. I bet this will be easy." Said Tyrone.

"Get Matt. He needs to help out." Said Dipper.

"About Matt, I don't think I can. I just called him a little Mexican and he got all bananas at me." Said Tyrone.

"You did what?! Dude! What the heck?!" cried Dipper.

"It's not that offensive." Said Tyrone.

"Your not Mexican are you Tyrone? If you were, how would you feel if…. Oh what are we doing?! Bill is out there and we need to stop him! Either you fix things with Matt, or I'll kill you!" cried Dipper angrily.

Tyrone was dumbfounded. "Jesus, what's with everyone today." He thought.

Tyrone stood guard in the gift shop while he ran the cash register. Wendy went out with her friends, and Mabel was gone with both Candy and Grenda. Apparently, Mabel's boyfriend Ben was coming to visit. Tyrone didn't mind seeing some old faces. Just then, an Hispanic family entered the gift shop and Tyrone noticed the two little kids by the parent's side.

Tyrone thought of calling Matt for translation, but he thought better not to. One of the kids, a little boy looked at Tyrone and waved at him. Tyrone waved back with a smile and the little boy smiled widely. Tyrone waited in the cash register and the family came up to buy a few shirts.

Tyrone tried to speak a little Spanish. After all, Matt and Soos have spoken to him a couple times for practice.

As Tyrone spoke, the little kids were excited to hear Tyrone try his best. "Your Spanish is good. Where do you practice?" asked the father.

"My little brother is Hispanic, and he teaches me from time to time." Said Tyrone.

"How sweet. Is he your brother or fostered?" asked the woman.

"He's fostered. His family passed away an year ago. And he's been with us ever since." Said Tyrone.

"Is it true about the rumors young man? About the missing kids? We come all the way from Beaverton and the minute we arrive, we learn of this rumor." Said the Father.

Tyrone wanted to say yes, but he thought not to scare away the family. "Internet rumors. Gravity Falls is a little town with no problems. Sure we got weird folks, but we don't have anything scary going on." Said Tyrone with a wink.

"Thank goodness for that. I thought some deranged lunatic lived in the woods." Said the man.

"The only lunatics in the woods are the squirrels and the raccoons." Said Tyrone. The family began to chuckle and so did Tyrone. After they left, Tyrone realized it was time to close up shop. He locked the gift shop, and walked inside into the living room. Stan was watching TV, eating Ice Cream.

"Is Matt upstairs?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah he is. There's a friend with him too. I was hoping it was girl, but in that day is coming! Mark my words!" said Stan.

"A girl?" thought Tyrone. Perhaps Matt was jumpy because of a girl? That was a dumb hypothesis, but he wanted to try to talk to him.

Tyrone walked upstairs and he saw Shinji leaving the bedroom. "I'll text you later Matt! I'm going to do some Homework." Said Shinji.

"Hey, is Matt in there?" asked Tyrone.

Shinji nodded and whispered in Tyrone's ear softly. "He's having one of his moods. I tried to talk to him, but he's been a little grumpy. I'll come back when he's in better spirits." Said Shinji.

"Sorry kid. I'll tell him to apologize to you." Said Tyrone.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. He's just…… I don't know what I would call it. He was fine the past few days since the trip, but at School, his attitude changed." Said Shinji.

"I wonder…." Thought Tyrone. (Could it be because I called him a "Mexican?") thought Tyrone to himself. Tyrone was a white kid for sure, but he never disrespected anyone in his life before. In fact, his household was very "woke" and his parents raised him to see all people equally. Tyrone knew better. But he didn't mean to offend Matt. Not like that. But here was the thing…. Tyrone used to make jokes to Matt in the past about his skin color, but Matt never fought with him about it.

Tyrone would sometimes call him Chocolate Brother, Brownie, occasionally he would call him little "hombre", or sometimes, just among themselves, the "N" word. Matt always laughed and never took offense with some of the jokes. They all came from Tyrone and he loved him a lot. The brothers said heavy jokes from time to time, but no one was offended in the end. But on that day, Matt became offended and Tyrone felt he may have messed up.

He gently knocked on Matt's door. "Matt? Are you in there?" said Tyrone.

"Go away." Replied Matt. Tyrone didn't listen. He opened the door and saw Matt on his bed reading a comic book, looking like he was owed an apology.

Tyrone sat on the bed next to him and Matt ignored him by simply turning the page. Tyrone took the comic book, closed it and placed it on Matt's night stand.

"Look, if your offended by the joke I said outside, I didn't mean to. You know we joke like that all the time! I call you worse sometimes. Like the "N" word. I shouldn't call you that, but we call it among ourselves cause we're brothers and you and I both know it's just us joking around like normal brothers do. If that offended you, I'm sorry." Said Tyrone.

Matt looked at Tyrone and looked deeply into his eyes. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that." Said Matt.

"Then what's all the fuss about?" asked Tyrone. Matt pulled out his phone and showed it to Tyrone. "This is why." Said Matt.

Tyrone pressed the play button on Matt's phone and it was a news anchor reporting hate crimes happening in a city. The footage showed a lot of White Supremacists with torches screaming hate words and attacking people of color. The police officers during the interview were saying that this attack was very big and there was a lot of wounded folks. The footages showed ambulances, police patrols and K9 units all marching in on the hate group and a fight ensued. The news then began to interview a reporter and said reporter claimed that the reason why those things were happening was because of the growing number of immigrants in the country. They then began to interview a Governor, who then claimed that if the country had less immigrants, then there would be less fighting.

Tyrone turned off the phone and took a deep breath. He then remembered when Viscount Acres attacked Matt in the arcade. The event did scar Matt a lot.

Tyrone placed the phone on the night stand and was thinking what to say next. "The News is bullshit." Said Tyrone out of the blue.

"What?" asked Matt. Tyrone replied. "You heard me. Bullshit. Don't look at the news from now on Matt. It will make you worry." Said Tyrone.

"But….. why is this happening. Why are we hated? I mean, not you! Your White. I'm the one whose Mexican, and well… people don't like us." Said Matt.

Tyrone grabbed Matt's shoulders. "Matt. Listen. The hell what people think. People will never be happy with life. People are People. You are Matt. Matt is Matt. And you have people who love you. You got me, Dipper, Mabel, Our Uncles, my parents back home, hell, you even got Morso, the Groke, Hartley, and even Destiny! You made a ton of friends and loved ones. The world will still be cruel to you no matter who you are. You can be a king, or a celebrity, and the world will still hate you. Well guess what little man. It's us against the world!" said Tyrone.

Matt began to cry. "Cry all you want. I won't judge. But know that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. I'll fight for you and I'll stay for you. You know why. Because I love you." Said Tyrone.

"I love you too." Said Matt. The boys then gave each other a hug. Matt sobbed deeply in Tyrone's chest and Tyrone kissed his head. They stood in that posture for a very long time until Matt calmed down.

"Don't look at the news for now. Focus on more cheerful things okay." Said Tyrone to his baby brother. Matt nodded and kissed Tyrone's cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Shortly after comforting Matt, Tyrone stepped out for his date with the lovely Destiny. He was ready to meet with her and speak with her, and eventually hold her. If he got the chance. And if Destiny allowed it. Tyrone walked as fast as he could in the street and ran into Destiny who was waiting for Tyrone in a café.

"Hey Tyrone!" greeted Destiny with a wave. Tyrone waved back with a smile on his face.

"Your early!" said Tyrone. Destiny chuckled. "What can I say. I'm always punctual." Said Destiny.

"Well, I'm glad a few kids are going back home. Am I right?" said Tyrone.

"About that, I don't think all of them made it." Said Destiny.

Tyrone nodded. "I know. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. The Mothman took Bill, but I'm not so sure." Said Tyrone.

"I know the Moth has everything under control, so says my cousin, but I'm the same as you. I don't know if I can trust him or not myself. We hardly know anything on the Mothman, and I hardly know Bill. You do don't you?" asked Destiny.

"Bill was always an unhappy person. He was always the type to get people in trouble." Said Tyrone.

Destiny sipped her tea slowly. "Tyrone, putting all that aside, how are you doing? I was wondering if your alright." Said Destiny.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Said Tyrone.

"You haven't had any Seizures lately have you?" asked Destiny. Tyrone breathed in a little and released. He had forgotten he had an episode in front of Destiny once.

"I'm good. I have been taking my medication and what not." Said Tyrone.

"I'm glad. You know, I just interviewed for a job at a pharmacy they just opened. If I get the job, I could always help you with your prescription." Said Destiny.

"Aww you don't need to do that." Said Tyrone.

"I can do it. After all, you're the sweetest boy I ever met. And I can't help but feel safe around you and …… oh boy. I'm talking too much." Said Destiny.

"I think your cute with you think too much, at the risk of sounding cheesy." Said Tyrone.

"Oh stop it." Said Destiny. She smiled warmly as Tyrone got closer to her. They both looked deep into each other's eyes and eventually, their lips touched. It was a very small kiss, but it was their first one. And it was very special and beautiful all the same.

As they gazed at each other warmly, they heard some small footsteps walking towards them. A little boy with yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"My oh my! PDOPA! Public Displays of Personal Affection going on here!" said the boy.

"Buzz off kid." Said Tyrone, agitated by the kid.

"No. That's not a boy!" cried Destiny, as she got a closer look at the weird kid.

"Destiny is your name? Geez, Tyrone Pines. You got a date with Destiny! No pun intended." Said Bill as he left the body of the boy and the poor child fell on the floor.

"What happened?" asked the boy as he got up. Destiny quickly helped him up and Bill was floating with a brilliant yellow glow in front of them.

"I have waited for this chance! The chance I get my revenge on all of you for what you all did to me!" sneered Bill.

"We did nothing! You were cocky!" cried Tyrone. The boy quickly ran away and Destiny stood her ground.

Everyone in the café quickly jumped at the sight of Bill. "Run! Wierdmaggedon is coming back!" cried a local.

"I wish! I can't bring my beautiful magnum opus now. Not without power! But it doesn't matter. I can still bring this town to it's knees!" cried Bill as he used his eye to split the road apart.

Tyrone and Destiny both grabbed chairs and used them to hit Bill. The villain shrieked in pain and used his eye ball to melt them.

"Your lucky that was not your bones!" he cried.

Tyrone grabbed his coffee and threw it at Bill's eye. "NO! NOT MY EYE! DAMMIT!" cried Bill.

"Run Destiny! I'll distract this bozo." Said Tyrone.

"No you wont! I'll help too." Said Destiny as she stood her ground with Tyrone.

"Well Romeo and Juliet are here to stop me?! Pathetic fools! I can not be stopped! Not like this!" snapped Bill as he transformed into a weird looking humanoid thing. His triangular face was there, but now he had a human looking body, with a suit and all.

"I killed Slender Man when he challenged me to a duel and his boy is now mine to control! Of coarse I beheaded him, and I have no idea where I threw his head, but here it is, all mine to control." Said Bill.

"Your sick." Said Destiny clearly disgusted.

"I'm not sick. You are!" snapped back Bill as he used his macabre hands to pull Destiny down by some force.

"Get your paws off her you freak!" cried Tyrone as he kit Bill on the crotch. Bill did not feel the pain, but he did let go of Destiny as she caught her breath.

"Oh Tyrone. You still haven't learned your lesson. You are still that weak puny teenager I first met in Portland a year ago." Said Bill.

Tyrone punched Bill many times on his body, but the wicked triangle felt no pain.

"This is too much fun!" sneered Bill.

"Go to hell already!" cried Tyrone.

"If I'm going to hell, then I can't go alone. I need a travel buddy. Let's choose you!" said Bill as he opened his eye and a yellow light shone bright. It got Tyrone and his own eyes turned yellow.

"What are you doing to him?" cried Destiny.

"I'm using his body. Tyrone is under my control and he has no conscience. He is nothing more but a mere puppet in my grasp." Said Bill.

Destiny ran up to Bill and punched his face. Bill actually felt the punch and fell. Tyrone was then freed of Bill's control.

"Let's go Tyrone!" cried Destiny. She grabbed Tyrone's hand and they both ran into town. Bill got up and angrily looked ahead.

"I'm sill coming for you children! I'm going to capture you all and make you my slaves so you can do evil things!" snapped Bill.

Destiny and Tyrone ran so hard they found their way behind a shop. "I guess we can hide here until things calm down." Said Destiny.

"Bill's got more power than before. How is that possible?" said Tyrone.

"Maybe we underestimated him. We'll wait right here until things calm down." Said Destiny.

"So much for our date." Said Tyrone.

"Look on the bright side. We at least kicked some ass." Said Destiny.

They both smiled and then they heard a dark voice. "Your days are numbered young people."

They turned around and saw Viscount Acres standing before them. He was wearing a long black cape and a long wooden staff.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Tyrone.

"When I heard Bill Cipher was in town, I just had to see it with my own eyes. And low and behold, it's all true. He was here after all." Said the Viscount.

"You! You did this! What did you do?!" cried Tyrone.

"The children!? You had something to do with it!" cried Destiny.

"The North Wind and I are friends with benefits. You see, I receive pleasure from her hot body and her breasts touch my chest as we thrust back and forth until I climax. Alas, I am too old for such sexual activities." Said the Viscount casually.

Tyrone and Destiny were both disgusted by this. "That was very graphic." Said Tyrone.

"Agreed. Who on Earth would want to fuck you, you horrible old pervert!" said Destiny.

Tyrone didn't want to laugh. He bit his tongue to stop himself.

"You don't understand children. I had to have pleasure with her. I needed it. And she did it for excitement." Said the Viscount.

"Putting that all aside, why did you kidnap children!?" cried Destiny.

"The North Wind and I want to cleanse this world of sin and vice. By destroying children, we believe that this is the only way sin will perish. Today is Gravity Falls. Tomorrow, the world!" exclaimed the Viscount.

"Vice? Sin? You're the big sinner here! You have sex with a devil woman on a regular basis, and you kidnap other people's kids so you can clean this place up? Dude, that is so wrong on so many levels. Not even Bill Cipher is that depraved." Said Tyrone.

Destiny pulled out her phone. "I'm alerting the police. Once they arrive, you will be taken to jail!" cried Destiny.

"They will not take me away. You see children, I never explained why I had pleasure with the North Wind. You see, while we do "It" she grants me power. POWER BEYOND BELIEF!" said the Viscount as he pulled his wooden crane and pressed a button. The wooden part of the cane fell to reveal a long and sharp sword.

"I won't allow you to run! Not like this!" said the Viscount as he threw the sword directly at Tyrone. The boy dodges it and it flies straight at Bill Cipher. The sword stabs the body but Bill felt no pain.

"Ah. Viscount Acres. The North Wind's old plaything." Said Bill.

"Laugh all you wish. It is I who will bring this town to it's knees." Said the Viscount.

"Don't make me laugh. Violet only wants you because she is bored and has nothing to do with her time. So she figured that maybe having some affair with an old man of 80 will give her some excitement in her life." Said Bill.

The Viscount angrily looks at Bill. "Don't you dare say that to me!" cried The Viscount as he then transforms in front of everyone.

"What's going on!?" cried Tyrone.

"My power! I can do this! I can be powerful!" cried the Viscount as he transformed into a large black wolf.

"You think that scares me? Dude, I made your great Grandson have an eye for a mouth and ears as his eyes. That was pretty unsettling, but cool too!" said Bill.

The giant old black wolf jumped into the air and tried to attack Bill. He didn't last long. Bill used his eye to zap a red light from his eye and stabs the old black wolf in the chest. The wolf then transformed into his human form, and the Viscount was right there losing blood to Bill's red light.

"You were nothing more but a human pawn in all of this!" said Bill as he closed his eye and the Viscount falls to the ground; killing him instantly.

Tyrone and Destiny watched in horror as the Viscount's lifeless body was on the ground, not moving at all.

"Violet is going to go after my head for this. Like I care." Said Bill. Just then, a bullet went through his suit. Bill looked ahead and saw Mabel and Dipper with hand guns.

"You guys! Run!" cried Tyrone.

"His eye can hurt you!" cried Destiny.

"We know. We faced him in that body before." Said Dipper.

"Bill, please listen to us. You can stop all this." Said Mabel.

"Oh Shooting Star. Still naïve as ever. You still think there is some good in me?" asked Bill.

"Not anymore. But there is always a chance you could change." Said Mabel.

Bill nodded. "You are right. There is a chance for me. But the same could be said for you."

Bill's eye began to glow yellow and Mabel started to grab her head. "No! Don't do this!" cried Mabel. She then fell and Dipper ran towards her. "Mabel! Get up! What happened to you?!" cried Dipper.

Tyrone and Destiny run up to them, and Mabel then started to get up. Dipper was thrilled, but not for long. Mabel turned to face them, and her eyes were now glowing yellow.

"No…. not Mabel." Said Dipper.

Bill then threw his arm into the air. "Now Shooting Star, destroy the Pines!" he called out.

Mabel then grabbed the rifle and began to point at Dipper. "Mabel! STOP! IT'S ME!" cried Dipper as he kicked the rifle off Mabel's hand. Without control, Mabel then charges towards Dipper to punch and kick him. Dipper defended himself and pushed Mabel.

"Wake up!" cried Dipper.

Tyrone then grabbed a hold of her. "Do something! Isn't there an incantation you know or something from the book?!" cried Tyrone.

"Bill! Bill is the source!" cried Dipper. Destiny looked at the fallen rifle and she quickly ran to it, picked it up and points it directly at Bill. She then fires and Bill's chest explodes with blood.

"What is this? The body is that weak?" said Bill aloud.

"Why don't you feel pain?!" cried Destiny.

"Well you bitch, this body is a rental. I stole it from someone to put it bluntly." Said Bill.

"Then if your body is not yours, then your fucking head is." Said Destiny as she fires at Bill's rather large triangle head. Bill did feel the bullet go through, and he screamed in agony.

But Mabel was still under Bill's control. "Mabel! Wake up!" cried Dipper. Tyrone let's go of Mabel and she falls to the ground like a puppet. He then turns to a suffering Bill and he runs towards him.

"BILL!" he cried as he punches Bill directly on the wound.

Destiny grabbed the rifle again. "Tyrone, get out of the way. I'm not done." She said.

She continued firing and quickly, the body Bill was using was expiring. "I cannot go down like this!" he snapped. He then let go of the carcass and then floated into the air. He turned around frantically to escape, realizing he was very weak. However, something caught his eye. The body of the already dead Viscount Acres. Bill laughed demonically, and flies towards the body. Using the little power he still had, he pulls off the Viscount's head right off, and he takes total control of the Viscount's carcass.

"To think the old man was useful for this after all. Maybe I can still have some fun with Violet after all." Said Bill wickedly.

"Your insane!" cried Destiny.

"You don't know me well girl! Shooting Star, kill the girl!" cried Bill. Mabel got up with her eyes still glowing and grabs Destiny by the shoulders.

"Crush them." Demanded Bill. Being Bill's puppet, Mabel had a lot more strength then ever and she did just that. She tightened her grip, crushing Destiny's shoulders. She screamed very loud at first, and she quickly kicked her to the ground.

Tyrone then ran towards Destiny. "Are you alright?" asked Tyrone.

"My shoulders. I can't feel them." Said Destiny. Just then, two shots rang out. Destiny and Tyrone both looked at each other in total shock. Mabel was standing there, with her light purple sweater turning red.

"Mabel…." Said Tyrone in shock. Destiny placed her hands on her mouth. Dipper had just shot Mabel. He was breathing very hard and he was crying, processing what had just done.

"Why did you do that!?" cried Tyrone.

Dipper didn't move. He couldn't believe what he just did.

"You shot your own sister. A grave sin committed by a brother. That is a huge no no." said Bill.

Dipper then walks up to Bill and falls on his knees.

"You can have me. I have knowledge of the books and of Gravity Falls. Take me, and save Mabel. Please. Do this, heal her, let her go, and take me instead. Please." Said Dipper crying.

Tyrone and Destiny wanted to stop this. "You can't do that! He'll betray you!" cried Tyrone.

"He's going to kill you!" cried Destiny.

Bill moved his hand and they both froze.

"You are driving a hard bargain Pine Tree. What's in it for you?" he said.

"I will find out where the kids are, and free them. Without you knowing. This will be like a game. And you like games." Said Dipper.

Bill stood in thought. "True. I cannot resist a good game of Cat and Mouse. But I don't trust you. However this is a rare opportunity." Said Bill.

"Take me." Said Dipper crying. Behind him, Mabel was getting up and she was back to normal, but under a lot of pain. She felt the blood on her side and she felt nauseous. She looked up at Tyrone and Destiny frozen, helpless now knowing what to do.

Bill looked at both Dipper and Mabel and his eye began to glow once more. "I will take both of you with me. You two are a danger to me." Said Bill.

"No. Not fair." Said Dipper.

"My dear Pine Tree. Did you forget who the hell you are talking too? I'm BILL FUCKING CIPHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he exclaimed.

His eye glowed yellow and both Dipper and Mabel were now under Bill's control.

"NO! Don't take them!" cried Tyrone.

"They humiliated me. They set me in flames. They destroyed me! They took my kingdom away from me dammit! You have no business here!" said Bill. Just then, a red ooze appeared out of the ground and Bill walked back.

Out of the red ooze came a beautiful woman. She then revealed herself, all naked, and showing no clothes. She was like one of those statues from an art museum.

"Violet!" cried Destiny.

"You?! You did this?!" cried Tyrone.

The North Wind, Violet didn't bother to look straight at them. Instead she saw Bill with his two new puppets.

"They will serve me well!" said Bill as he pulled the kids to himself.

"Yes. They will make a fine addition to my new realm of chaos." Said Violet.

"Give us back the kids and our family! What more do you want?!" cried Tyrone.

Violet turned to the boy. "All I require is power. Power beyond belief!" said Violet.

"You bitch! Why are you doing this?! Why?!" cried Destiny.

"To show the world just how miserable they all are! This is my strike against life and love itself!" said Violet.

Destiny fired the rifle at Violet, but she was protected by a barrier. She then threw the rifle and both she and Tyrone ran over to stop her. Violet rolled her eyes wickedly and threw her hand out. An unknown powerful force then pushed both Tyrone and Destiny to the ground.

"Hope is lost for you all. What a damn shame." Said Violet.

"No.. you can't do this." Said Tyrone with tears swelling up in his eyes.

Destiny got up and grabbed the rifle again. "If I die here and now, I will see you both in Hell." She said as she pointed the rifle at Violet and Bill.

"Young woman, you are risking your life for total strangers. Why are you fighting a fight that is not even your own? You should focus on your grief. Your losses. Not the loss of common strangers that have nothing to do with you." Said Violet.

"Your wrong. These people are my friends. And I love them for welcoming me as one of their own. I have lost so much. But they opened their doors for me. And seeing the people go through the same grief I'm going through is just awful! I want to do something! I want to help them! And you are the main reason for their sadness!" cried Destiny.

"What a speech. Can I kill her now?" asked Bill to Violet. She motioned her hand to him.

"Anything else you might want to add?" asked Violet sarcastically.

Tyrone stepped up. "That's my brother and sister you got there. Let them go." Said Tyrone holding the rifle that Dipper dropped.

"You have a good point. But never the less, I am still taking your family." Said Violet.

"You monster!" cried Tyrone.

"All for the greater good." Said Violet.

Just then, Bill's eye began to glow yellow, stopping what appeared to be a large kitchen knife that was thrown right at him.

"What's all this then?" said Violet as she turned around.

Matt was standing right there, breathing hard, and watching the scene. Tyrone started to panic. "Matt! Run!" he cried.

Matt turned to run and Violet smiled. "What a delicious turn of events. You had a little brother? Wonderful."

"Leave him alone!" cried Tyrone as he shot his rifle multiple times with Destiny. Their bullets hit Bill's body and Violet defended herself with a force field. Tyrone and Destiny kept on firing until they were out of bullets.

"Done with target practice?" asked Violet.

"You exhibitionist bitch!" cried Destiny.

Violet smiled wickedly as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and so did Bill Cipher. However, both Mabel and Dipper were on the ground with their eyes still glowing yellow.

"My prisoners! Violet wait!" cried Bill. He couldn't reach for his new prisoners and he was gone. Dipper and Mabel remained on the ground, still under Bill's cruel control.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Back at the shack, Dipper and Mable were placed in a room with Soos watching over them. Ford was in there looking at their eyes and writing down some results.

"I'm afraid Bill is the only one who could break the control. They are in too deep." Said Ford.

"This isn't fair! How could he do this to us!?" cried Tyrone in agony. Matt was next to him patting his back.

"Don't you worry kids. Bill has pretty much messed us all up in the beginning. We beat him once, we could do it again." Said Stan.

"Yeah! I know we will!" said Matt, trying to sound as if he did not lose hope.

"Never the less, we will need to do something." Said Destiny.

"The only thing left to do is just look for Bill. Our forest friends are rebuilding the mirror. Once it's fixed, Stan and I will go Bill Hunting." Said Ford.

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to use my new gun!" said Stan.

"The one you bought at Mt. Hood? Forget it! It's too dangerous." Said Ford as he and Stan left the room.

"Dipper! Mabel! You guys relax! We'll free you from the Pizza's control!" said Soos as he left cheerfully with hope.

"What is with everyone!? Why is everyone cheery!?" cried Tyrone.

"Maybe because they have been through worse. Don't forget, we are rookies when it comes to weird stuff in Gravity Falls." Said Matt.

Destiny came inside holding a blanket. "Use these. For your brother and sister." Said Destiny kindly. Tyrone was taken aback by Destiny's kindness and sacrifice. This young woman was doing so much for them all.

"You don't have to do this for us. You have been through a lot." Said Tyrone.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now are we? I might as well stick with you and go through hell with you than be alone." Said Destiny.

Tyrone smiled warmly and Destiny returned the smile. Matt looked up at both of them and decided to give them some privacy.

"I'll take the blankets. Maybe you two can go off and eat somewhere. You know….. your date was interrupted an all that." Said Matt. Tyrone and Destiny didn't hear him. They both got close to each other and Tyrone held Destiny's hands.

"Your warm." Said Tyrone.

"I'm cold. But your hands are warm." Said Destiny, simply repeating Tyrone.

Matt rolled his eyes and walked into the room with the blankets. As he stepped out, he saw Tyrone and Destiny walk away. Matt felt a little crestfallen to see Tyrone do that. He felt bitter. But in the end, he realized that Tyrone needed some love. Matt let out a sigh and Stan patted his back.

"Don't worry. You'll understand when you're his age. Now let's order some Tacos! I'm going to need you." Said Stan.

"Need me? What for?" asked Matt surprised.

"You speak Spanish. I need you to order the tacos for me." Said Stan with a grin.

Tyrone and Destiny went straight to Destiny's apartment down the street. It was raining very hard and both of them were playing and running in the pouring rain getting themselves wet all over.

Tyrone's shaggy hair was dropping to his eyes and Destiny pulled it back. "You are so shaggy man! You need a haircut." Said Destiny.

Tyrone simply laughed and splashed some water in Destiny's legs. He ran and she chased him downtown laughing. They eventually reached the apartment and they got in, unsure of what to do next. However, words were not needed. Once inside, Destiny and Tyrone locked their eyes to one another and for the first time in their life, they felt a powerful emotion in their chest. They were both in love with each other very deeply. Destiny helped Tyrone remove his shirt. She then moved her hands all over his toned body.

"Your beautiful." She said softly, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"No. You are." Said Tyrone as she helped Destiny remove her shirt. She was now wearing her bra and Tyrone didn't want to unhook it. He felt that if he did, he would disrespect her. Destiny then placed her hands on his warm face. She slowly approached him and in that moment, they kissed. After she kissed him, Tyrone pushed his face once again, and this time they kissed passionately. Eventually, they both went into the shower together.

Once there, Tyrone and Destiny were kissing and hugging each other feeling the warm water all over themselves. After that, they moved on to Destiny's bed. There, they made love passionately. Tyrone was on top of Destiny, moving back and forth slowly as he kissed her neck and cheek. Destiny then grabbed Tyrone's back and moved them all over to feel his warm skin.

After they have made love, Tyrone was next to Destiny in the bed, cuddled to each other. Destiny then touched Tyrone's hair. "Your still shaggy." She said.

"Being shaggy is cool." He replied. Destiny then sniffed his hair. "You smell like my shampoos." She said.

"Well you were the one giving me the bottle. I just never thought I get to share this moment." Said Tyrone.

Destiny and Tyrone then kissed again, and their passion was set on fire once again.

Huck and Matt were both walking in the street picking up the food. "Stan is so lazy! Why can't he do things by himself?!" snapped Huck.

"He's busy with Ford, trying to find a way to wake up Dipper and Mabel. Besides, you were available to walk me to Don Pedro's." said Matt.

"Where's Tyrone?" asked Huck.

"He was with Destiny, but I don't know where they went." Shrugged Matt.

"Hey, I think I left my wallet back at Destiny's apartment. It's actually right there!" said Huck pointing at the apartment.

"Your wallet? Why do you need it?" asked Matt.

"I don't live with Destiny. I have my own place, but I still need it!" said Huck. The boys went over to the apartment and walked upstairs.

"I know where it is and Destiny gave me an extra key." Said Huck. "Okay, but is it okay to just walk in?" asked Matt.

"Of coarse it's okay! She wouldn't mind." Said Huck as he put on the key on the door handle and opened the door.

Upon walking inside the apartment, Tyrone and Destiny both jumped and screamed. Huck also screamed.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF….! OH MY GOD!" cried Huck.

Matt saw the scene and closed his eyes. "I'M SO SORRY! HUCK HAD THE KEY!" cried Matt.

"You have what?! Idiot!" cried Destiny as she covered herself with a towel and slaps Huck on the face. Tyrone quickly puts on his underwear and pants and looked at Huck angrily. Then he saw Matt covering his eyes. Tyrone felt as if a sword stabbed his chest.

"Matt…." He whispered.

Matt turned to leave and ran as fast as he could.

"You idiot! Why didn't you call!?" cried Destiny.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea you and Tyrone were…. Geez…" said Huck who clearly was in shock.

"Matt was with him! Why did you bring him here?!" cried Tyrone.

"No reason!" said Huck.

"LIES! You claim to see a little of the future! Your one of Mothman's friends are you?! You knew this would happen!" cried Tyrone.

"I assure you guys, I didn't see this coming. My powers are really rusty since the Moth left." Said Huck.

"Go after Matt!" cried Destiny to Tyrone.

"I will….. I will…" said Tyrone. As he was about to leave, he turned to Huck and punched him deep in the gut.

"This is for my brother!" he screamed.

"Yeah! And what on earth were you doing with him?!" asked Destiny angrily.

"To get my wallet! Besides, he called me. Something about Mexican Food." Said Huck while he was groaning in pain.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Matt arrived with the food, but he was shaking. "Ah, you brought the Tacos! Where's that emo kid you were with?" asked Stan who came into the kitchen holding plates. Soos and Melody were also helping out in the kitchen.

"He…… went home. He had a hot date!" said Matt with a grin.

"Oh, well that settles things. Come and eat something! You look like you just saw a dead man or something." Said Stan.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Said Matt as he walked upstairs.

Matt went into the bathroom and splashed water all over his face. He breathed in very deeply and hard. He then began to cry. However, he looked at the mirror to see his reflection, and he saw Marcos instead. Matt figured it was his imagination or a trick of the light. Maybe he was growing up, looking more like him with each passing day.

"Don't be mad at Tyrone. He loves you very much. He would never hurt you." Said Marcos through the mirror. Matt closed his eyes and saw his own reflection instead.

But he did hear a voice, although only in his thoughts. "Forgive him. He is not like Dad."

Matt realized that is why he was angry. The trauma of seeing his father naked with a woman who wasn't even his mother still stung him as if it happened recently.

"it's okay to be mad and disappointed, but be patient." Said Marcos's voice.

Matt put the towel away and opened the door to see Tyrone. "Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….."

Matt interrupted him. "Don't talk to me. Not right now." Said Matt very angrily. He walked away.

"Please don't be mad! I can explain!" cried Tyrone.

"Explain what?! Dipper and Mabel are dying and you are out there prostituting yourself!" screamed Matt.

"That's not fair Matt. I am scared just as much as you! But don't take it out on me." Said Tyrone.

"I don't want to talk to you. Not right now. It just hurts so much!" cried Matt with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Matt! Grow UP!" cried Tyrone.

Matt turned and punched Tyrone in the stomach. Tyrone then pushed Matt towards the wall and Matt quickly ran to punch Tyrone.

"Take this you freaking white kid!" cried Matt.

"Don't call me that you little punk!" cried Tyrone as he punched Matt in the arm. Matt screamed and cried on the floor.

Stan, Ford, Soos, and Melody ran upstairs. "What's going on!" screamed Ford.

"Matt! What happened?!" cried Melody as she helped Matt up. He looked at Tyrone angrily.

"I hate you." He whispered.

"Matt!" said Soos clearly surprised. Tyrone turned around and went to his room.

Of coarse, Tyrone screamed in his pillow. And that was about it. He then began to cry. He felt awful for hurting Matt. For calling him names and hurting him. He felt dreadful.

Just then, he heard a voice calling him in his mind. A voice he never heard before. Or maybe once. He wasn't sure. But it was calm and soft.

"You were right. He needs to grow up. But give him time. He'll come around. You'll see."

Tyrone felt something creep up behind him and he turned to see Ford. "Uncle." Said Tyrone.

"I don't know what beef you had with Matt, but is there something we need to know?" asked Ford.

"Just…. I was with Destiny." Said Tyrone.

"And?" asked Ford.

"He kinda caught us…… we were both…… doing it." Said Tyrone.

Ford nodded. "I see. So that's why he was very mad at you." Said Ford.

"He has a right to be mad." Said Tyrone.

"Then why did you hurt him in return? You just had to understand that he looks up to you, and to see you doing something he is not ready to face…." Said Ford, stopping himself.

"He has seen it before. But through his father." Said Tyrone.

"I see. An old wound was reopened." Said Ford.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Said Tyrone.

Ford sat down and smiled at Tyrone. "Stan and I went through the same thing when we were young." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Tyrone.

"Stan was the one with the girlfriends. I never had luck with women. One night, our parents were out of town and so was I. I just so happened to be at the library studying. When I got home from the library, I found Stan with a young woman making out on the couch. Back then, making out in the dark was such a bad thing. We got into a fist fight and he broke my glasses. Our parents were furious when they arrived and found us both almost killing each other. But in the end, we realized that we still oved each other despite what happened. You and Matt have something special. Don't ever lose it." Said Ford as he got up.

"Now, I'm going to check on our patients. Think about it, and learn to forgive him. That boy loves you." Said Ford.

Matt was comforted by Soos, Melody and Stan.

"…. And after that, we got into a big fight! I punched him so hard, I broke his glasses. Mom and Pops were angry. They almost kicked me out." Said Stan.

"Forgive your brother Matt. I mean… it was just a kiss on the couch right?" said Melody.

Matt never told them the details. He just simply said he saw them making out on the couch.

"Right…." Said Matt.

"See? No problem. Only little kissies." Said Soos.

"We got Tacos if you want kid. Just heat them up when your hungry." Said Stan cheerfully. They all left the room and Matt fell on his bed.

He heard a knock and it was Tyrone.

"Just a kiss on a couch?" he said with his eye brow raised and with a smile.

"Your lucky I don't hold grudges." Said Matt with his arms folded.

"You didn't tell them about me and Destiny?" asked Tyrone.

"No. Your different. This is different." Said Matt.

Tyrone walked towards Matt. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"It wasn't your fault this time. Huck opened and let me in. If anyone is to say sorry, it is me. I'm sorry." Said Matt.

"Awkward sibling hug?" asked Tyrone.

"Sincere Sibling Hug." Said Matt.

They both hugged each other tightly. "I love you. You know that." Said Tyrone.

"And I love you too. I'm sorry I said…."

"NO. Forget it. Just say you love me. And I'll say it back little bro." said Tyrone.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A couple days later, Dipper and Mabel were still in their coma. Ford pressured Hartley, the Groke and Morso to continue working on their mirror while Stan kept the old Shack running with the help of old friends. Matt even volunteered and became an exhibit himself.

"Behold! Feast your eyes on the Centaur!" said Stan. Matt was wearing a long brown wig and he was inside a horse's body made of papier-mâché, posing as a legendary centaur. Of coarse people threw money for this and Stan boasted. "Me and my partner, the other Mr. Mystery found him lurking in the woods." He said with Soos by his side.

"Yeah! In the woods! Very scary." Said Soos. Melody was watching from afar and chuckled. She enjoyed seeing her husband in those clothes. As she turned to leave, she ran into Destiny.

"Mrs. Soos! I'm so sorry. Is Tyrone or Matt here?" asked Destiny worriedly.

"Yes dear. Tyrone is out back chopping fire wood and Matt is a little busy at the moment." Said Melody.

Matt was waving at the guests laughing, and then he saw Destiny. He waved at her sheepishly and Destiny let out a sigh of relief.

"Tyrone is out back wearing a sleeveless white tank top. Told him it was too cold, but he refused." Said Melody, playing with Destiny.

"He is? Oh then another time then…." Said Destiny blushing.

"Nonsense. It will make his day." Said Melody.

As Matt got out of his shift, he quickly caught up with Destiny. "Hey!" he said.

"Oh! Matt! I'm so sorry about…." Destiny didn't know what to say.

"Forget it. Huck led me there. Blame it on him." Said Matt with a wink. Destiny chuckled and Matt smiled mischievously.

"You know, you can always dump Tyrone's ass, and you can hang out with me nena." Said Matt using his boy charms.

"Oh your are so bad." Said Destiny. As she walked with Matt, Tyrone was already wearing a green hoodie, much to Destiny's disappointment. But upon seeing Tyrone's face filled her with strong emotions and love.

"Destiny?! How are you?" asked Tyrone. Destiny ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked.

"I'm good. Nice to see you." Said Tyrone as he continued kissing her. They both kissed so passionately that Matt had to break the ice.

"Geez get a room you two." He said.

"Sorry Matt. Grown up stuff." Said Tyrone.

Matt rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah. Grown up stuff. Wink wink." Said Matt.

"Any luck with Dipper and Mabel?" asked Destiny.

"That's so sweet of you to ask. We are waiting for the damn mirror to be fixed, but it's taking forever." Said Tyrone.

"Uncle Ford is getting desperate. We all are." Said Matt.

"If only Huck knew." Said Destiny.

Tyrone and Matt both realized something. "Wait a minute. About Huck…… he mentioned he and the Mothman are connected?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah. He claims to see the future sometimes." Said Destiny.

"Sometimes? Hmmm…. Did he ever found his wallet?" asked Matt.

"He mentioned a wallet. But now that you mention it…. He left empty handed last night and there was no wallet at home." Said Destiny.

Tyrone turned to Destiny. "Don't you think it's a little weird that Huck would be available yesterday out of the blue. Sometimes he's not." Said Tyrone.

"I called your apartment last night, but it was Huck who answered." Said Matt.

Just then, the three of them came to a dark conclusion.

"He was in my apartment already?" said Destiny.

"But we were there… not he." Said Tyrone.

"Unless he knew you guys were coming, and he wanted me to see….. just who the hell is he?" asked Matt.

Huck arrived in the middle of the forest and met up with Ford, and the forest friends.

"The mirror is almost complete!" said Morso.

"It took us a while, but we are almost done." Said Hartley.

"Great! Now we can put it to work!" said Ford.

"Not quite. First we need to complete the Mirror by placing it in the river and allow the enchanted properties to give its power. That way the mirror will work as a portal." Said Morso.

"Cool! Very Cool indeed!" said Huck.

"Huckleberry. Good timing. Help us here with this." Said Ford.

"About that Ford, I don't think that will be possible. In fact, the whole forest itself would might as well fall to it's knees and bow to me." Said Huck.

Ford turned angrily at Huck. "What are you saying?!" he screamed. Morso, Groke and Hartley turned in fright.

Well, the Mothman is out of the picture. With him gone, taking over Gravity Falls will be a piece of cake. After all, Bill and I are going to rule this world." Said Huck.

"You miserable punk! Since when were you working for Bill?!" asked Ford.

"Since he escaped from the Treasures of Oregon door in the Dream World. I have been serving the Mothman and it was good for a time, that it until I saw a vision of someone else taking my throne! A boy that I don't even know was sitting there with his eyes glowing red! He was a true Mothman! I did not see myself anywhere in that vision! I will take that throne and claim it as my own!" said Huck.

"You did this! You locked your master there! Bill was in cahoots with you this whole time!" said Ford.

"Come now, Bill did most of the things on his own. I'm merely just some random dude watching from the sidelines and strike when the moment is right. Besides, your looking at the Mothman right now." Said Huck pointing at himself.

"You are not the Mothman! You are a human kid with no empathy what so ever! You will be punished as soon as we save the Mothman!" said Ford.

"That won't happen. See, the Mothman saw it coming, and he even spoke to me the night before he left with Bill. He was afraid I might betray him. I swore to him it won't happen, but it did anyway. Too bad." Said Huck.

"Then Dipper and Mabel taken out…. Was that your doing?" asked Ford.

"Bill improvised. I gotta admit, I was a little down when I learned that they were in some hospital bed, but that's good! They were dangerous to keep around anyway. If they found out what I was doing, it would have been the end of me." Said Huck.

"It already is!" said Tyrone stepping out of the shadows in the trees and holding a hammer. Destiny and Matt were behind holding a screw driver and another hammer.

"Hi guys! I was just practicing my play! We are going to have it in the forest. Ford had no idea." Said Huck.

"Don't let him fool you! He's lying!" cried Ford.

"We heard the whole thing Huck!" said Destiny.

"You did? Oh man. That's a little…. That kinda ruins the fun." Said Huck.

"What ever your planning, it won't work! This is our home!" cried Matt.

"And our children! You contributed to their disappearances as well!" said Ford.

"Perhaps. Or maybe not. After all, the Dark Master does need to rejuvenate himself from time to time." Said Huck.

"NO! He's alive?" asked Ford.

"Yes. He's very much alive and he's pissed he has not been freed yet." Said Huck.

"Who?" asked Matt.

"An evil entity similar to Bill Cipher. The Dark Master is a dark and powerful creature that destroys everything he sees. The Dark Master is the wicked force behind Bill. In fact, he created him!" said Ford.

"And he's the one pulling the strings. Violet was once his concubine. Bill his creation. Me, a double agent sent to destroy the good up here." Said Huck chuckling wickedly.

"It's not even funny! You laugh as if this were some game!" said Tyrone.

"It is a game! A game where I am the winner and you all are losers!" said Huck as his eyes began to glow red. In that moment, he then said a few evil words backwards and large black wings sprouted from his back. He did not look human at all.

"Stand back everyone!" cried Ford as he got some powder from his coat.

"This will stop you." He shouted.

"What? This? The baby powder your holding? Don't make me laugh BITCH!" said Huck.

"Huckleberry! Your my cousin! Listen to reason! I thought you were my friend!" cried Destiny.

"Oh my sweet cousin. Don't worry. I'll spare your life. And perhaps your boyfriend and the brat too. You guys were actually nice to me. But I can't say the same for Ford and his friends!" said Huck.

"Oh Crap! Grab the mirror!" cried Hartley. The Groke quickly threw a beam of snow at Huck, but he deflected it with his own powerful shields. He was now superhuman with the Mothman's strength and he was unstoppable for them.

Tyrone quickly ran up to him to strike him with his hammer, but Huck quickly kicked it!

"Ah very sneaky Tyrone!" said Huck. Matt ran up next but Huck froze him with his gaze and pushed him using his mind.

"Matt!" cried Tyrone.

"Stop it Huck!" cried Destiny as she ran up to her monster cousin.

"Believe me Destiny, I felt your grief and I tried to help you. But this is our last chance to make our lives better! Aren't you tired of the same things!? Look at your arms! They still carry scars!" said Huck.

"Your wrong Huck! They healed! They might still appear on my arms, but they healed! For better or worse, I fell in love, and I made new friends! I thought you were in that circle with all of us. But you are breaking my heart right now! Please Huck, put an end to this!" cried Destiny.

"You are naïve cousin. This is for our own good. Or mine. The choice is yours." He sneered.

"You are so awful! What the hell happened to you?!" cried Destiny.

"Bill Cipher happened. And I worship the guy!" said Huck.

"Your crazy!" cried Matt.

"Bill is just going to use you, then he'll kill you!" cried Tyrone.

"Bill betrayed me a long time ago boy! He's not to be trusted!" cried Ford.

Huck didn't budge. "This is my realm! My new realm and I can do what I see fit!" said Huck.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Tyrone, Destiny, Matt, Ford and the forest friends took the mirror and ran away deep into the forest, leaving Huck alone for the moment. In that instant, Bill appeared before the boy and he fell on his knees bowing down to him.

"Oh great Illuminati. Oh great destroyer of systems…." Said Huck.

"Just get up and listen to my orders slave!" commanded Bill.

"Yes your worship." Said Huck.

"Now listen to me ass kisser. You will now use this gun that I'm handing you, and kill the Pines in their sleep! Kill whoever you see in the shack! I don't care who you kill as long as Dipper and Mabel Pines are put out of their misery." Said Bill.

"What about Tyrone, Matt any cousin?" asked Huck.

"I will deal with them personally. If you happen to see them, shoot them. I don't really care." Said Bill.

"Shoot them! Got it! But I will spare my cousin." Said Huck. Bill then blinked and his eye took control of Huck's muscles.

"Show no mercy! Kill!" said Bill.

Back at the shack, Ford had Stan and Soos close the shop. In that moment, they all went to the bathroom and placed the mirror in the shower. The Groke stayed in the living room while everyone did the rest.

"There! There should be water touching this while it fixes." Said Hartley.

"I thought magic water fixed it." Said Stan.

"Dramatic effect. All water could fix this mirror." Said Morso.

"I hate magic riddles." Said Matt.

"Now that Huck is on the enemy side, he might come after us." Said Destiny.

"It's just one brat right? Let him come! We'll beat him to death if we have to!" said Stan.

"I can't believe all this is happening." Said Tyrone.

"Get used to it. It's Gravity Falls." Said Melody with a smile. "How did you do it hon?" asked Soos.

"I got you. You got me through it." Said Melody.

Destiny held Tyrone's hand and firmly pressed it. Tyrone pulled Destiny aside and they both kissed.

"I'll go outside and keep watch. I won't let Huck come near you." Said Tyrone.

"I'll go too. He's my cousin. I'll try to talk to him." Said Destiny.

"I think he's on his way now… and he's got a GUN!" cried Matt.

The Groke angrily growled and her small hand was turning blue with ice. "No Groke! Don't do it! If you do, you will freeze the parking lot for our customers!" cried Stan.

Huck was walking straight at the shack angrily and he indeed have a gun. He pointed it at the shack and started to fire. Bullets managed to go in the living room, and the Groke quickly created an icy barrier in front of the shack.

"Bullets are coming through!" cried Tyrone.

"Oh, then… okay freeze this place up!" cried Stan. Ford rolled his eyes. "Soos, old buddy, hand me my power raygun." Said Ford.

"About the raygun……. It kinda got destroyed during Weirdmageddon years ago." Said Soos.

"Your kidding!" cried Ford.

"It's true! Bill destroyed it when I used it." Said Soos.

Tyrone and Destiny both went downstairs and through the back door. They needed to get to Huck, but with him firing the gun, it was not possible.

"I have to face that jerk!" said Tyrone.

"Wait until he's out of bullets. It won't be long now. And the Groke is shielding us. I don't think things can get worse." Said Destiny.

Just then, Bill appeared behind Huck and his eye began to glow, enchanting the gun.

"You now have unlimited bullets! Fire with maximum power you ass kisser!" cried Bill.

"Did you hear that! He's got unlimited ammo!" cried Tyrone.

"Damn!" cried Destiny.

Huck kept on firing never endlessly and the shield the Groke made was already cracking. The Groke then made an angry bellow and pushed the shield towards Huck.

He fell on the floor on the impact of the icy wall and he let go of the gun. Tyrone and Destiny quickly run from the back of the shack and see what was going on. Destiny ran quickly for the gun and grabbed it, getting it away from Huck.

Tyrone however grabbed Huck by his shirt and punched him. "You! You tried to kill my family! And yours!" cried Tyrone.

"It was all Bill's idea." Said Huck smiling as if he won.

"Wipe that smile off your face! Why did you do it Huck!? Why did you side with Bill?!" cried Tyrone.

"Bill wants to see the world burn! I want the same thing! Chaos is a beautiful thing Tyrone! Gravity Falls is the birth place of Chaos! A wonderful realm for the apocalyptic ending you will all have in due time!" cried Huck.

Destiny walked up to them and she slapped Huck in the face. "You are a miserable piece of trash Huck! Wait until the cops show up and take you to jail!" cried Destiny.

"The Mothman won't be happy to know you left him." Said Tyrone.

"The Mothman is no longer my master! It is he, Cipher!" cried Huck as he bit Tyrone's hand. Tyrone let go of him and Huck rolls to the ground. He then escapes via a portal opened by Bill.

"Pine Tree and Shooting Star will die tonight by my hand kid! You have ruined my plans for the last time! First you take away my Bogey Man, then you interfere with my new hostile takeover! I won't let you shit on my plans any longer!" cried Bill as he vanished into the portal.

"Bill!" cried Tyrone.

"It's no use Ty. He's gone. For now at least." Said Destiny.

Matt came outside and spat where Bill was. "We'll show that Pizza a thing or two!" said Matt.

"I hope." Said Tyrone.

That afternoon, Tyrone was sitting on the roof on the shack and a little while later, Matt joined him.

"Buenas Tardes Hermano Grande." Said Matt.

"And buenais tardeis to you too." Said Tyrone with a smile. Matt chuckled.

"Dude your Spanish is awful!" said Matt.

"Give me credit. I'm doing the best I can." Said Tyrone.

"I brought some soda. You want some?" asked Matt. Tyrone nodded and the boys sat down drinking their coke.

"You know, we have been through so much together haven't we?" asked Tyrone.

"You said it. Facing Bogey Men, dealing with missing kids, facing a deranged Bill worshipper and then the sex….. yeah too much." Said Matt. Tyrone spat his soda.

"The what now?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Said Matt.

"I'm sorry about that." Said Tyrone.

"You know, I like Destiny a lot too. She's cool to be around with and she rocks." Said Matt.

"She does doesn't she." Said Tyrone.

"You know Tyrone, she's probably alone right now. You should go see her." Said Matt.

"She's in the bathroom with the forest friends dealing with the mirror right now. She's so interested in it's powers." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah. She is. But she might need some support from you." Said Matt.

"I don't know." Said Tyrone.

"Don't be shy! You were naked with her for crying out loud! What's one little hug with your clothes on?!" said Matt.

"Geez since when did you grow up?" asked Tyrone chuckling.

"I grew up the day I lost my mother and Marcos. I don't count my Dad." Said Matt.

Tyrone then got close to Matt and hugged him with one arm.

"Please don't bring up the… you know. Again. For me?" asked Tyrone.

"Sure. Always." Said Matt smiling.

Tyrone kissed his brother on his head. "I love you Matt. Don't forget it." Said Tyrone smiling warmly as he left.

Matt smiled and followed him.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Destiny was pulled by Tyrone and they kissed passionately in the hallway. Matt passed by and went to the bathroom to replace Destiny's watch on the mirror.

"Let's go." Said Tyrone to Destiny.

"Where?" asked Destiny.

Tyrone pulled Destiny and they stepped outside the shack. The night was very beautiful and tranquil, despite the day's earlier events.

"Let's go out for a walk. The night is young and very beautiful." Said Tyrone. Destiny looked up and smiled. "The moon is full. Is it a good sigh?" asked Destiny.

"I think it is." Said Tyrone as he firmly held Destiny's hands. They kissed again and they both walked into the moonlit hiking trail.

As they walked, they both held their hands and spoke to each other with love. As they did, Tyrone was reciting a poem he learned just so he can say it to Destiny.

"I can't believe this moment's come.

It's so incredible that we're alone.

There's so much to be said and done

It's impossible not to be overcome

Will you forgive me if I feel this way

Cause we just met-tell me that's okay

So take this feeling make it grow

Never let it – never let it go

(Don't Let go of the things you believe in)

You give me something that I can believe in

(Don't let go of this moment in time)

Go of this moment in time

(Don't let go of things that your feeling)

I can't explain the things that I'm feeling

(Don't let go)

NO, I won't let go.

\-- Originally performed by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Tyrone woke up next to Destiny in his bedroom and he gently kissed her. She smiled as she was sleeping soundly. Tyrone got up, put on his clothes and went outside. The bathroom was already full. Ford and Matt were outside waiting for their turn.

"Stan is in there. And he's taking forever like a princess." Said Ford.

"Soos and Melody used the bathroom before me! I waited in line too." Called out Stan from outside.

"Tyrone, we found a small breakthrough on our mirror. It's already starting to function." Said Ford.

"Then all that's left is take it to the lake?" asked Tyrone.

"About that…." Said Matt.

"As I was telling Matt, we will all have to go in larger numbers. Bill, Violet or Huck would be around expecting us to do something like this." Said Ford.

"I still can't believe Huck is on the enemy side." Said Tyrone shaking his head.

"Me neither. It's stupid." Said Matt.

"Well said buddy. But as I mentioned in my journal, trust no one." Said Ford.

"What of Dipper and Mabel? Are they alright?" asked Tyrone.

"Still under the coma." Said Ford sadly.

"If we go through the mirror and get Linda and the Mothman out, they might be able to help us all." Said Matt.

"I am starting to doubt the Mothman's powers. He was supposed to be some sort of guardian and he is locked up." Said Tyrone.

"Maybe there is an explanation once we free him." Said Ford.

Destiny then came out of the room wearing one of Tyrone's t-shirts and was halted upon seeing Ford in the hallway waiting for the bathroom.

"Oh, good morning everyone." Said Destiny nervously.

"Good morning to you too dear." Said Ford smiling.

"Where did you sleep? All the rooms are used up." Said Matt.

Tyrone gave Matt a glare, and Ford quickly jumped in. "She used mine. I slept in the living room." Said Ford.

Tyrone mouthed thank you, and Ford nodded understandingly. Stan got out of the bathroom and everyone covered their eyes.

"A little warning next time." Said Ford.

Matt used the bathroom and quickly showered. After that, he put in his fresh new clothes and put on some deodorant. He felt like a grown man using one of those. As he got out, he noticed Tyrone and Destiny were making out. He coughed and Tyrone nodded.

"Yeah, it's my turn, but ladies first." Said Tyrone to Destiny. "I won't be long." Said Destiny as she got in.

After that, Tyrone pulled Matt by the arm tightly. Matt knew what was coming.

"Next time, don't ask those questions. You know very well where she was sleeping." Said Tyrone harshly.

Matt shrugged his arm from Tyrone. "Did she sleep with you?" asked Matt.

Tyrone didn't say a word. "You didn't know did you?" said Tyrone, realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask." Said Matt.

"Matt. Let's drop it." Said Tyrone.

Matt then hugged Tyrone tightly. "Destiny better be the one okay. Don't break up with her! Marcos had this awesome chick, and he dumped her just because she used too much perfume. That was stupid of him. You got that." Said Matt.

Tyrone nodded. "She's the one."

"Good." Matt said with a nod and turned around. After Matt was gone, Tyrone quickly and quietly went into the bathroom and Destiny was in the shower.

He stripped off his clothes and joined her. Once inside, they both kissed intensely and made love in the shower.

Ford entered the room where Dipper and Mabel were. Soos was there too, giving them new blankets.

"I'm so scared for them Mr. Pines. What if they don't make it?" asked Soos.

"We'll find a way to wake them up. The mirror is ready. We will go to the lake and have it opened." Said Ford.

The Forest Friends were in the exhibits holding the mirror. "It's going to be a drag going all the way back into the forest carrying this thing." Said Hartley.

"Yes, but what choice do we have." Said Morso.

The Groke smiled and then in an instant, she frowned. Something was not right. "What is it Groke?" asked Morso.

Just then, a black portal appeared and out came Huck. He was now different, wearing a black sleeveless suit of armor, and his eyes were now glowing yellow with beady black pupils. He looked as if he was possessed by Bill himself.

"Bill! Is it you?" cried Hartley.

"No. It's just me. The eyes are a gift from Bill himself. Cool huh boys?" said Huck.

"You fools already own Gravity Falls! All we ask is for our friends to come back to us. Why is it so much to ask?!" said Morso.

"If we let two Guardians out, they will destroy everything we all created. All of this is a connection! A connection to something much bigger and larger than what you all anticipated." Said Huck.

"The Dark Master? Is it about him?" asked Hartley.

"Maybe." Said Huck.

"Get away!" cried Morso.

The Groke shot a beam of ice at Huck, but he moved his hand and the ice beam froze. He had control of it.

"That's no way to treat a guest." Said Huck. With a wave of his hand, the ice beam fired straight at the Groke and the massive beast fell on the floor screaming.

"Groke! You will pay for this you son of a bitch!" cried Hartley as he hopped towards Huck angrily and Huck then kicked the rabbit with his boot.

Hartley was sent flying towards a Jack lope statue and fell unconsciously. Morso was frozen in fear. "This can't be real." He said aloud.

"It is. And it is very sad." Said Huck. He then kicked Morso out of the way and the mirror was right in front of him.

"Too bad. You all worked so hard on this piece of crap. Maybe you should all take a break. Allow me to do somethings to it." Said Huck.

"NO!" cried a voice.

Huck turned around and saw Matt holding a metal base ball bat.

"Let go of the mirror Huck!" cried Matt.

"Well if it isn't our little grown man. How are you?" asked Huck.

"You betrayed all of us! I thought you were our friend!" cried Matt.

"I am doing this for a greater good kid. Don't blame this all on me. Besides, if you were to join me, you could have it all. Why, you might even find a way to bring back your dead brother." Said Huck.

Matt was awestruck. "There's a way to bring back the dead?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten about the Bogey Man and his wife? You know, Sam and Natalie? Were they not both dead already and Bill brought them back to life? You told me so yourself when you told me about them a while back." Said Huck.

"No. Sam and Natalie were forced out of their lives….." said Matt.

"This isn't about them now. This is about you little man. Don't you want to see your brother smile once again? Don't you want to watch crappy old B movies with him on Saturday nights like you used to? Since when do you do those things with Tyrone? That creep hasn't even given you the time of day. You saw it yourself. He just discovered something that he never experienced before in his life. Sexual desires. You saw him with Destiny at the apartment. Now Matt, do you want me to bring Marcos back to you? I can pull a few strings…." Said Huck.

Matt shook his head. "No. I can't do that! Tyrone may not be Marcos, but he's my brother! I love him so much! Sure he has a girlfriend, but I love her too! She's been a very good friend to us all! And she's your cousin! Please Huck, come back home! I'm not mad at you like the others! Come back home and we can stop Bill together! You're the Mothman's apprentice! Your supposed to be our guardian! Fuck whatever prophecies you heard! Take my hand and let's go home together." Said Matt. He offered his hand out to the villain.

Huck was clearly moved by this boy's courage. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The Dark Master is going to end this world anyway. I don't want to die. And because you're a good kid, I'll leave you alone. But the Mirror comes with me." Said Huck. He went through the portal and disappeared with the mirror.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"You have got to be kidding me!" cried Tyrone. Everyone was in the exhibit room and the forest friends recounted what just occurred.

"Huck is drunk with power! Bill really has him in his grasp." Said Morso.

"Bill has gotten a lot more dangerous than ever." Said Ford.

"He was always dangerous. He's just picking on kids and now he's got one kissing his ass." Said Stan.

"What other option do we have?" asked Soos.

"What about that boy down town? You know, the one who was also under Bill's control?" asked Melody.

"Oh you mean…. Oh him." Said Soos smiling with his hopes up.

"What? What boy?" asked Destiny.

"Gideon? You think he can help? I don't think so. That kid stopped doing his magic crap for years." Said Stan.

"What choice do we have? Dipper and Mabel are out of commission. Nothing I have can recreate the mirror, not without the shards. And Gideon is closer to that than any of us in this room." Said Ford.

"Who's Gideon?" asked Tyrone.

"Dipper and Mabel never told you about him?" asked Stan surprised.

"Is he a friend of theirs? I know they talk fondly of a lot of people, but they never mentioned a Gideon." Said Tyrone.

"It's for the best. Gideon was once one of our enemies. Bill also had him in control years ago. But he was just a kid with delusions of grandeur." Said Stan.

"I remember going to one of his shows. They were a little… unsettling." Said Melody.

"I have heard about that boy! I thought he was just another urban myth." Said Destiny.

"He lives in mobile home that is in town, close to the arcade." Said Soos.

"I think I saw his place in town once. Isn't it a trailer with girlie garden things in his front porch? I always though an old lady lived there." Said Matt.

Everyone in the room began to chuckle. It felt good to cheer everyone up at least for a little bit thought Matt.

"Yeah, that's the one. I'd ask him myself, but……. He might not want to talk to me after….. making fun of him as a kid." Said Stan.

"How old is he?" asked Tyrone.

"He's about Dipper and Mabel's age." Said Ford.

Tyrone nodded. "So how old was he when Bill controlled him exactly?" asked Tyrone.

"He was twelve." Said Stan with a smile.

Tyrone wanted to laugh, but thought better of it.

In the afternoon, Tyrone and Matt volunteered to see Gideon. They never met him once when they arrived, but they figured now was the best time. Also, they were curious to meet an old enemy of Dipper and Mabel. They both heard so much of their adventures, it was weird they never mentioned him.

"Wonder why Dipper and Mabel never told us of him?" said Matt.

"Maybe he was one of their worst enemies. According to everyone, he changed on our side. If that's true, then he wouldn't hesitate helping us." Said Tyrone.

"What about that boy back home. Ben? Mabel's girlfriend. Can he be of help?" asked Matt.

"I don't think he can handle seeing his girlfriend asleep in a curse." Said Tyrone.

As they walked downtown, everyone was talking about Bill reappearing and doing weird things. Tyrone and Matt felt chills down their spines upon hearing the townspeople speak of the wicked one.

"Everyone's scared. Was Wierdmaggedon really that bad?" asked Matt.

"Dipper and Mabel told me it was a living hell. We both saw how ugly the door beyond Treasures of Oregon looked like. Remember?" said Tyrone.

"Oh yeah. That was scary." Said Matt, remembering their last adventure about a few months ago.

It's been that long already. And Winter Break was about to begin. Matt had two weeks off from School, but he didn't feel like celebrating his days. Everyday was full of mystery and adventure. Matt longed for that adventure when he was much younger, but now, he wished things were more simpler.

They then approached the old mobile home and Tyrone knocked on the door. Just then, a young chubby man opened the door. He had a light blue suit on, had his hair well kept and he smelled of heavy men's cologne. Upon opening the door, the young man looked at Tyrone in surprise.

"Dipper? Dipper Pines is that you?" asked the chubby young man with a bright smile. His teeth was very shiny and clean.

"Dipper? Oh no, he's my big brother. I'm Tyrone. And this is my little brother Matt." Said Tyrone as he and Matt stood side by side at the door.

"Your Dipper and Mabel's little brother? I didn't know they had more siblings! Well come on in!" said the chubby guy.

"Are you Gideon Gleeful?" asked Matt.

"Sure am! The original Man of Mystery! The true one." Said Gideon with gusto.

He let them in his small clean home and they sat on a very comfy couch. On top of the couch was a large picture of Gideon's family. His father and Mother looked thrilled in the photo and Gideon was wearing a cowboy out fit.

"That photo was taken after the end of the world. My parents were a lot happier after that. It was like a second chance for all of us to change." Said Gideon.

"Wow. So you survived!" said Matt.

"Sure did. Now, what can I do for you gents?" asked Gideon.

"Well Gideon, I came because we are in a pickle." Said Tyrone. He then told Gideon what had happened during the past few days, with the mirror, the Mothman being betrayed by his apprentice and Dipper and Mabel's coma. After that, Gideon was listening and nodding.

"So Bill found someone else to torture. That is not good." Said Gideon.

"Any idea how we can stop this?" asked Matt.

"Well, it seems to me Huck is doing this by his own choice. When I was with Bill, it was I who invoked him and asked for his help. That is how Bill works. He finds anyone who worships him, and he snatches you to be his puppet. But by your own free will. What I did as a kid was all my choice. Bill came along right after. It is possible that Huck did the same." Said Gideon.

"Then Huck was planning this since the beginning?" asked Tyrone.

"Perhaps. You see, The North Wind, Bill Cipher, and anything evil in Gravity Falls appear only when a person seeks them out the first time. Years ago, it was Ford who met Bill and Bill came into this reality. After that, it was me. I called on him to help me take over Gravity Falls and destroy your siblings." Said Gideon.

Tyrone and Matt finally got their answer as to why Dipper and Mabel never mentioned him.

Gideon continued. "How long did you guys know Huck?" asked Gideon.

"We met him when we already settled down here. He was our tour guide to Gravity Falls. But he didn't look like the type of kid who would do anything evil. He was harmless." Said Tyrone.

"And nice! He was very nice to all of us. I don't understand what happened. It was as if he changed overnight." Said Matt.

"Be honest. Did Dipper and Mable tell you how we met?" asked Gideon.

"Not really. This is the first time we learn of you." Said Tyrone.

"I see. I don't blame them. I was terrible to them when I was a kid. Back then, I was famous for reading palms and for telling everyone's fortune. I even had a crush on Mabel and invited her to hang out with me on so many occasions. However, they eventually saw my true colors. I was manipulative, corrupt and evil." Said Gideon.

"You and Mabel were a thing?" asked Matt with a smile.

"Yeah. It was fun while it lasted. She liked me the first time, but then I got a little weird." Said Gideon.

"What's the point in all this then?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm saying that Huck was probably already planning all this since the beginning. Do you guys know where he lives?" asked Gideon.

"No not really. We never knew where." Said Matt.

"I do. Huck used to come here for magic lessons when the Mothman chose him as his apprentice." Said Gideon as he pulled out a map and handed it to Tyrone.

"This will take you to Huck's home. Maybe you guys will find the answers there." Said Gideon.

"So from what we are assuming…. Huck is the reason why all this is happening?" asked Tyrone.

"You mean the missing kids. Bill's sudden take overs and all the weird things going on……. Was he?" asked Matt.

"Your uncle Stanford once wrote in his journals a long time ago……. "Trust No One." Said Gideon.

Tyrone and Matt looked at the map and realized what they needed to do next.

"Thank you Gideon. But I'm afraid we might need more of your help. The mirror that was taken…. Could you make a new one?" asked Tyrone.

"I have given up on Magic and all that a long time ago. I burned everything I once had to control others. But there is still one other person in town who might be able to help you……. He's a knome who lives in the forest. His name is Schmeduloc." Said Gideon.

"Schmeduloc. Got it!" said Matt.

"One thing….. Schmeduloc does not speak. To talk with him, you need to tell him your worst fear and he will speak to you." Said Gideon.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Tyrone and Matt arrived at Huck's place right after Gideon's. It was a small old cabin by the outskirts of town. "This place is reeking with evil." Said Matt, feeling uneasy.

"We got this little brother. Dipper and Mabel are counting on us. And so is everyone." Said Tyrone.

They both nodded and stepped into the old house. They opened the door, much to their surprise.

"Who keeps their door unlocked?" asked Matt.

"Maybe he is trusting. Since he is probably the evil one." Said Tyrone. They both entered the house and it was a mess. There were pornographic magazines all over the floor, weights by the side of the wall and some of Huck's clothes everywhere they looked.

Tyrone was feeling goosebumps everywhere he looked and Matt let out a loud fart. "Matt!" hissed Tyrone.

"Sorry. I couldn't hold it." Said Matt with a chuckle.

Tyrone chuckled too, bringing levity to the search. They eventually went to the bedroom and found exactly what they feared and expected as much.

Drawings of Bill, Violet and the Viscount were all over a wall, with notes and pictures connected to each other.

"The old man Northwest was not in his plans. According to that note… Violet chose him as a toy." Said Tyrone.

"Then this means Huck was the true mastermind behind everything. He summoned the North Wind, and he watched happily while Bill escaped and he wreaked havoc. He was simply watching the world burn!" said Matt.

"The encounter with the Mermaid back in the woods. That was also Huck's doing." Said Tyrone.

"But why is Huck doing this?! The Mothman chose him to guard the forest!" said Matt.

"That's a good question bro bro. I don't know what got into his head." Said Tyrone.

Just then, they felt someone right behind them. They turned around in fear and standing before them was a cloaked figure with a long blue cape and his eyes glowing very brightly. However, in the past, this was supposed to be a foe, but now, he was friend of theirs.

"Snooping around in people's houses now? You kids never change." Said Sam, an old friend of theirs and the Bogey Man.

"Sam!" cried Matt in excitement as he gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you again kid. Hey Tyrone." Said Sam.

"Sam? You scared me. Perhaps, you would have if we were still enemies." Said Tyrone.

About a few months ago, Sam was once one of the Pines worst enemies. He staked them many times to destroy them, but all of that was so he could release his wife, Natalie from a prison, one that Bill locked her in.

"I understand you all have trouble?" asked Sam.

"We do. But…. Why are you dressed as the Bogey Man? I thought you were no longer magic." Said Tyrone.

"The orb you destroyed had me under Bill's clutches. I may be free, but still have my power." Said Sam.

"That makes sense." Said Tyrone, still uneasy. Sam wasn't really a friendly face and Tyrone still felt a little tense around him. He was surprised to see Matt welcoming him with open arms. Matt on the other hand was thrilled to see him. Why, it was Sam who saved Matt when he was dying in the car crash and spoke with Marcos, his brother.

"I have come to warn you all to leave at once." Said Sam.

"From Gravity Falls? We can't. This is our home." Said Tyrone.

"No, I meant this house. That boy is coming back. But he is no longer the same boy you met. In fact, I'm only here temporarily via a holographic crystal in the dream world. Me and Natalie went there to learn more of my powers and we learned about the crisis you are facing. But enough about me. You guys are in danger here." Said Sam.

"Do you know why he is doing this? Why is this happening?" asked Tyrone.

"This boy…. I knew him when he was very little. I too came from Gravity Falls. This is my hometown. He was obsessed with urban myths and magic. His parents were both fascinated with the occult that they introduced him to that world. As he dove deeper and deeper into the magic, he learned of an ancient evil known only as the Dark Master. By now, you all probably heard of him." Said Sam.

"Who is he exactly?" asked Matt.

"The Dark Master was once a man who also lived in Gravity Falls. He was a scientist, but he became obsessed with power and magic. He learned terrible spells, created powerful machines that could destroy humanity, and he became evil incarnate. Because of this, The Mothman, Linda, and the old good guardians of the world and the universe locked him up in a dimension far away from all of us. It is possible Huck wants to free the Dark Master and rule by his side." Said Sam.

"That's awful." Said Tyrone.

"We can't let that happen! If he frees him, that could be the end of the world!" cried Matt.

"I know. And he sounds even worse than Bill." Said Tyrone.

Sam then saw his arm was beginning to vanish. "This I'm going to say before I disappear back to where I come from……. Tyrone, you must NOT confront Huck. If you do…… You will lose your family…." Said Sam as he vanished into thin air.

Tyrone took this warning seriously. "Not face Huck? But why?" thought Tyrone.

"Maybe he's worried." Said Matt.

"At least we now know there is an evil bigger than we thought. We have to stop Huck first. He invoked Bill and the North Wind first. He should be stopped first." Said Tyrone as he and Matt were about to leave.

"What the hell?!" cried Huck as he entered his apartment. Indeed he did look different. He was now wearing a long black robe and his eyes were glowing yellow. He even reeked of ash.

"Huck!" cried Tyrone and Matt in unison.

"What the hell are you two doing in my place?" asked Huck. He looked behind the boys and nodded with a sinister smile.

"You two are trying to find a way to stop me? That will never happen." Said Huck. Tyrone then pushed Huck towards the wall.

"Run Matt! Run!" cried Tyrone.

Huck then pushed Tyrone with what appeared to be super human strength. Tyrone realized that what Sam said was the truth. Huck was not the same, and he was invoking a lot of evil.

"I know what you are doing. You are trying to bring the Devil out from hell." Said Tyrone.

"The Dark Master? At first. But realize that there won't be any need for the Dark Master after all. He's locked up. Despite Bill and Violet telling me to free him, I won't do it. You wanna know why? You wanna know why?!" screeched Huck, acting like lunatic.

"I have a lot of power! I have the Mothman's powers, I can control evil spirits if I wished and I can make fire out of my hands now! Look here Tyrone! I can do fire!" said Huck.

"You are getting crazy. You are not the same Huck we met." Said Tyrone disgusted by how deranged Huck was becoming.

"I have power beyond belief. I am becoming powerful! You know what else is going to happen? I will be the Dark Master! I will be Gravity Falls!" declared Huck. Behind him, Bill appeared and his eye was glowing red.

"This is true power boy. True power." Said Bill. Tyrone turned around to run as fast as he could and caught up with Matt. Huck watched them run and smile.

"Don't just stand there! Recite an incantation! Anything to stop them." Said Bill.

Huck then spoke a few words and then the ground began to shake. In a matter of moments, the ground split open.

"I am the Dark Master now." Said Huck smiling wickedly. "No Huck. No. We must free our dark lord out of his jail cell. Let him decide if you can be his prince or not okay." Said Bill.

Huck angrily looked at Bill and grabbed him by the head. "Hey! What's gotten into-"

Bill couldn't finish his sentence. Huck angrily grabs an enchanted knife from his pocket and stabs Bill in the eye. Bill screamed in agonizing pain and Huck smiled as he threw him to the ground and smashes him with his foot.

"How dare you question your king." Said Huck. Bill quickly escaped Huck's foot and in a matter of seconds, he quickly healed his eye. Upon getting his sight back he angrily looks at Huck.

"You snot nosed little shit! I gave you everything you asked for and this is how you repay me!? Forget it! If you and the North Bitch wanna create a hostile takeover, go ahead! You'll lose anyway!" said Bill.

"That won't happen." Said Huck proudly.

"It will! You underestimate those people! They stopped me many times! They will stop you too, a geeky looking powerless human!" said Bill.

"Get out! Now!" screamed Huck.

"Let's see how long you all last without my help, and the Dark Master!" said Bill as he vanished, and this time, for good. Huck nodded.

"I can do this without you Bill. I can do this." Said Huck with a grin.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Both Tyrone and Matt were sitting down on a bench outside the shack. Gideon arrived to help recreate the mirror along with the forest friends, and Ford. Pacifica and Wendy arrived to help out with what ever they could and almost everyone was busy either watching over Dipper and Mabel, and taking care of things.

The boys on the other hand were sitting down worriedly. They didn't know what else to do. "You remember when Dipper and Mabel set out to find a sword only to fight against the North Wind?" asked Tyrone.

"Man. That feels like forever." Said Matt.

"Back then, we thought the North Wind was just our enemy. But there was so much more to all this." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah. Huck became a crazy devil worshiper." Said Matt.

"And a dangerous one at that." Said Tyrone.

"So what do we do big bro?" asked Matt.

"Sam did tell me not to face Huck. But there is one other person he didn't mention." Said Tyrone.

"The North Wind?" asked Matt.

"Correct. She's been hiding behind the scenes, laughing as all this plays out. Makes you wonder who the true mastermind behind all this was? Huck, the North Wind? Or Bill? Who would plan so many things?" asked Tyrone.

"You are starting to sound like Dipper." Said Matt.

"I know. I'm sorry." Said Tyrone.

"Don't apologize! We will go through all that. You'll see." Said Matt.

Tyrone smiled. Destiny walked up to them as sat down with them. "The new mirror is almost complete." Said Destiny.

"Good. I hope we free him." Said Tyrone, referring to the Mothman.

Matt looked up a the sky and closed his eyes. "Someone told me that it was supposed to snow. I wonder where the snow went." Said Matt.

"It's probably holding in the clouds." Said Tyrone.

That night, Tyrone woke up first. Destiny was by his side, and he kissed her cheek. She woke up and smiled. "Hey you." Said Destiny.

"Destiny….. I'm going to go out for a walk." Said Tyrone.

"By yourself?" asked Destiny.

"I won't be long." Said Tyrone.

"Be careful." Said Destiny softly as she went back to sleep. Tyrone counted on that. He got up, and left the room. But before he could head downstairs, he went into Matt's room. He was sleeping soundly in bed and Tyrone walked over to kiss his head. Matt smiled at the warmth of the kiss and Tyrone started to she a few tears. He was thinking that he may not return for breakfast……

Tyrone stepped outside and walked into the forest. It took a while, but he managed to find his way into the lake. Once there, he arrived and screamed.

"Bill! North Wind! Huck! Come out and face me!" he demanded with authority. At first, nothing was coming. But then, a loud noise was coming from the lake. Out came a red liquid and out of it was the naked, yet beautiful Violet, the North Wind facing Tyrone.

"You called child?" she asked.

"Violet. If that is your name, please, free the kids, and stop all this." Said Tyrone.

"What's all this?" asked Violet.

"I come to you with no sword, or weapons of any kind. I didn't bring a journal or anything. Just myself and my words." Said Tyrone.

"Then why are you here?" asked Violet.

"To stop all this terror. To stop all the bad things that are happening. Is your master commanding you to do this?" asked Tyrone.

Violet shook her head. "You don't know nothing boy. The Dark Master is close to becoming freed." Said Violet.

"Then I'm too late." Said Tyrone.

"Perhaps not so. The Dark Master is very much like Bill. He appears only when he's invoked. Huck didn't invoke him yet. If anyone is to be stopped it's that boy." Said Violet.

"No…" said Tyrone.

"To bring the Dark Master out to our dimension physically, Huck will need to perform a terrible ritual to summon him." Said Violet.

"Where's Huck?" asked Tyrone nervously.

"He will come here right now, hoping to have the lake to himself." Said Violet. Behind Tyrone, he heard noises on the ground and he turned to see Huck walking up in surprise.

"What's going on?" asked Huck.

"You came to summon the Dark Master have you not? Well, someone stands in your way." Said Violet.

"No. I'm not going to waste my time summoning an old fossil like the Dark Master. I AM THE DARK MASTER. And there is nothing you can all do to stop me." Said Huck.

"It shall be insulting bowing down to a kid." Said Violet.

"Huck! Stop this stupidity! Do you even hear yourself when you talk?! You sound like one of those crazy preachers on TV! Huck, you got a cousin who still loves you! Matt even admired you! I even started to like you! You even admired Dipper and Mabel at one point! What changed?!" cried Tyrone.

Huck turned to Tyrone and smiled. "I have been planning to do this for a long time! I wanted the North Wind out to kidnap kids, so I summoned her, then I watched from the sidelines as she did the rest, and Bill came into the picture. I just wanted to see how it all plays out. At first it was to bring the Dark Master to this realm. But then I figured with my knowledge and my growing power, I can become the Dark Master myself and take over the world! Imagine how the world would look! A new era will begin where chaos will reign!" cred Huck.

"You sound as if you are under drugs. And you don't make sense at all." Said Tyrone.

Violet then lifted herself using her power and she was floating above the blood filled lake.

"Tyrone speaks the truth Huck. You are mad and have gone too far. Do you know what happens to those who invoke entities like myself?" asked Violet.

Huck shook his head wild with excitement.

"They DIE." Said Violet with anger in her voice. She then waved her arm and a large black spike appeared out of ground. Tyrone watched in horror as the black spike pierced Huck through the chest.

Huck looked down and saw the black spike though him. He then began to bleed from his lips and Huck realized he had made a huge mistake. A very stupid one at that. The spike then vanished and Huck fell to the ground lifelessly.

Violet then waved her arm again and the body vanished into thin air. "Huck…. Is he really gone?" asked Tyrone.

"Yes. I struck him with that spike and his body and soul became mine forever. A fitting end for a foolish person who dived in too deep into things he never understood." Said Violet.

"What's next?" asked Tyrone, standing his ground. Violet looked at the boy and smiled. "You are a brave one aren't you? Facing me knowing all too well that you might die." Said Violet.

"I came for my family and my friends. I have people who love and support me no matter what. I don't care about your dark masters, your prophecies, or your ideals of ending the world. All I know now is that the only one left to stop is you. Huck is gone because of his stupidity. Bill ran away because he's no longer the big shot around here. And you are the last one standing. I don't know how I'll stop you, but I will, no matter where I end up." Said Tyrone.

"Even if you die, you will still find a way to stop me? There is nothing after Death!" said Violet.

"True. I might die for good. But It's worth a try to stop you." Said Tyrone.

"Stupid kid. You have no weapon, and yet you have the spine to come and face me." Said Violet.

Tyrone didn't say a word. He stood there thinking what to do. He didn't really plan on this. He had no idea Huck was going to die. And perhaps him.

Just then, Tyrone heard a voice behind him. "He's not alone on this one."

Tyrone turned around and he saw Sam the Bogey Man with his beloved wife Natalie.

"He's got friends in high places." Said Natalie in a very deep and loving voice.

"What's all this then?" asked Violet angrily.

Sam and Natalie stood by Tyrone side by side. And then, to his surprise, Dipper and Mabel appeared also.

"You guys?! Your awake!" cried Tyrone.

"Not yet. Our minds were in another dimension. But we heard your voice and we managed to come here." Said Dipper.

"We are like ghosts for now, but we'll go back to our bodies!" said Mabel with pride in her voice.

Just then, a little boy appeared and was next to Sam. He looked up at Tyrone and smiled. "I think your alright." Said the boy.

Tyrone looked at him in confusion, but then he remembered seeing him in a picture. A picture Destiny showed him. This boy was Collin, Destiny's little brother who passed away months ago.

And then, one more arrived. A person Tyrone already felt like he knew mostly from his little brother. Marcos arrived and stood next to Tyrone proudly.

"Any brother of my little bro, is a brother to mine." Said Marcos as he patted Tyrone's shoulder.

Tyrone smiled and he couldn't believe how similar Marcos looked to Matt. He was Matt, but older.

"We all are specters that have been watching this go on for a while and we are sick of the garbage you are doing. We have freed both Linda and the Mothman to come and stop you." Said Sam loudly.

"No! You couldn't have!" said Violet.

Just then, the Mothman himself and Linda appeared and they both fired beams of light at Violet. She angrily defended herself with black beams of her own. Upon seeing Tyrone, she angrily waves her arm and a black spike appeared out of nowhere. The spike stabbed Tyrone in the heart!

"Tyrone!" cried Dipper and Mabel.

Violet laughed, but in her moment of boast, she let her guards down for a second, the light beams destroyed her instantly. And the lake turned blue once again.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Tyrone died on the floor after Violet was destroyed. Dipper and Mabel looked at their dear brother and they tried to lift him, but it was no use.

"This can't be real." Said Dipper.

"Not all is lost. There is still a chance to wake him." Said Sam.

"He sacrificed himself to save his family. A true sacrifice that deserves a second chance." Said Linda as she came upon Tyrone. Everyone gave her space and she managed to pick him up slowly.

"Only one has the power to wake him. Someone who also had a second chance." Said Linda.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I know just the one."

In a matter of seconds, Matt woke up and he felt something was calling him. He quickly got out of bed, and he heard voices. Gentle voices telling him to go to the forest.

He could have sworn to have heard Dipper, Mabel, Marcos, and even Sam and Natalie. Why, the Mothman and Linda were also ringing in his ear. And another boy's voice. Matt realized he had to listen to those voices, urging him to go save whoever it was that was lying in the forest.

Matt ran outside and ran to the lake where he was hearing the voices. Upon arriving, he found Tyrone dead on the ground. Matt then began to cry and fall on his knees next to Tyrone's body.

"Tyrone! Tyrone no! Tyrone!" cried Matt as he pressed his face on Tyrone's chest. He then heard the voices again. This time, a lot more clearer.

"Wake him up." Said Dipper.

"Kiss him on the forehead." Said Mabel.

"You can do it little friend." Said Sam.

"Tyrone came to save you all." Said Natalie.

"Ayudalo hermanito. Tu solo pudes despertarlo. (Wake him up little brother. You alone can wake him.)" said Marcos.

"Destiny needs her man!" cried Collin's voice.

"You have a power that is good." Said the Mothman.

"Give him the kiss of life." Said Linda.

Matt looked up and saw them all standing there. They were all blue specters looking at Matt with a lot of anticipation.

Matt looked at Tyrone and kissed him on the forehead. In that moment, all the specters vanish with smiles on their faces.

And in a second, Tyrone opened his eyes. "Tyrone!" cried Matt as he hugged his beloved brother.

"I thought I lost you!" cried Matt.

"You didn't lose me. You found me and you saved me. I came to save you all. But in the end, the one doing all the saving was you. Thank you." Said Tyrone. And so, the brothers hugged each other tightly.


	44. Chapter 44: The Final Chapter

Chapter 44

On that same day, Dipper and Mabel woke up from their coma, and all the missing children were returned to their families! Linda and the Mothman freed them all from the prison where they were kept and they locked the dimension up. Destiny learned of Huck from Tyrone, but she didn't feel pain. Rather, she felt pity for her cousin's terrible decisions and dangerous exposure to the evil.

A few days later, everyone in town began to celebrate with fire works and music all over town. Everyone began to dance and celebrate the return of the children and the end Bill's reign.

Matt was eating a ton of chicken legs when Tyrone poked on his sweatshirt. "Hey, I wanna show you something." He said.

Matt nodded and followed Tyrone to the park. There was a log in front of a very warm bonfire.

"What's all that?" asked Matt.

"I want to spend some time with my little brother." Said Tyrone. Matt looked at him confused.

"What about Destiny? Are you going to be with her?" asked Matt.

"Destiny is coming to join us in a little bit. She's busy with the Dunk Mr. Mystery." Said Tyrone.

"Oh yeah! Uncle Stan in in there! He rigged it didn't he?" asked Matt.

"Destiny un rigged it without him knowing. Let's see how long that lasts." Said Tyrone.

Matt laughed and sat next to Tyrone. He then hugged him with his arm watching the bonfire.

For a moment they were quiet, until Matt broke the silence.

"Is it snowing?" asked Matt as he looked up. Tyrone did the same and snow was indeed falling. Large chunks of snow. Eventually, the town was covered in snow and everyone cheered. It was as if the snow was waiting to be dropped until everything was safe again.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Said Matt.

"It is." Replied Tyrone.

Matt then spoke again, this time a bit more seriosly.

"When you passed away, I actually thought I lost you forever. Losing you was like losing Marcos all over again. I was really scared of losing you. But I'm so happy you're here alive and well. You have no idea how happy I am to have you." Said Matt.

Tyrone stood silent but then he asked. "Hey Matt. Can I tell you something?"

Matt nodded and Tyrone replied. "Chicken butt."

Matt began to laugh very hard and Tyrone kissed him on the head. Matt hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever change." Said Tyrone.

"Te amo hermano." Said Matt.

"And you teim amou tambiean." Said Tyrone, trying his Spanish.

"Dude, that was awful!" chuckled Matt.

"You need to teach me." Said Tyrone cheerfully as the brothers began to laugh and have a great time in front of the bonfire. A short while later, Destiny arrived and sat down with them giving them both hot chocolate and she covered everyone with a large blanket. They were in front of the bonfire, telling stories and sharing happy new memories.


End file.
